Pretty Boys
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Harry Potter, Auror, Retter der Zaubererwelt etc. pp. folgt einem Gerücht in die Nocturngasse und was findet er dort? Pretty Boys! Diese Geschichte ist für meine Freundin Jen, die nicht nur die Inspiration war. HP/DM, ein wenig HP/DM/BZ, Post, Smut, M!
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Boys by Lara_Lynx**

Tja, diese Geschichte ist für meine Freundin Jen und es war nicht nur Idee, sondern sie ist auch die Inspiration!

Sie wollte eine sexreiche Geschichte mit Liebe... versucht ihr mal, sowas miteinander zu verbinden! Gar nicht mal so einfach!

Ihr gefällt die Geschichte gut und ich hoffe euch gefällt sie auch! Sie ist schon fertig, aber ich habe mir die Option offen gelassen sie weiter zu schreiben, aber garantieren will ich es nicht!

So, bevor es los geht:

**Rating:** M, ich würde es höher einstufen, auf jeden Fall höher einstufen... also seid gewarnt! 'räusper'

**Pairing:** HP/DM und auch HP/DM/BZ

**Beta: **Habe leider noch keine! Also Freiwillige vor... ich hoffe es ist nicht allzu schlimm, aber mein Computer hat ein recht gutes Rechtschreib- und Grammatikprogramm, ich hoffe das geht gerade noch...

*-*

Für Jen

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 28. Geburtstag!

Hab dich lieb *knutscha*

*-*

**Kapitel I  
**

"Menschliche Fußnägel? Eingelegte Katzenaugen? Oder vielleicht doch ein bisschen Regenbogenstaub?"

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wunderte sich über diese skurrile Auswahl. Diese Zauber, Rituale und Zaubertränke wofür diese Zutaten wichtig waren, wollte er erst gar nicht kennen. Aber dafür war er auch nicht in der Nockturngasse, dann hätte dieser mickrige Mann neben ihm auch ein kleines Problem. Er wollte ohne großes Aufsehen durch die Dunkelheit schlüpfen und das war für ihn sowieso schon schwer.

Am liebsten würde er gleich mehrere Leute hier mitnehmen und ihnen die Strafe zuführen, die sie verdienten, aber das würde wohl nicht so gut ankommen. Vor allem weil er nun mal der war, der er war und eigentlich für ein sehr zweifelhaftes Geschäft hier her gekommen war.

Er war Harry Potter. Retter der Zaubererwelt, Goldenboy und blablablablabla… Gott, wie sehr hasste er diese Titel. Das hatte nicht in der Jobbeschreibung gestanden, aber er hatte sich auch nie freiwillig gemeldet. Wer hätte dann wohl das Bewerbungsgespräch geführt? Gott, die Schicksalsmächte oder die dunkle Seite der Macht?

Ihm war es egal. Er hatte gekämpft und überlebt und das Böse war tot. Er hatte seinen Job gut gemacht. Zumindest im Endresultat. Dafür war sein Leben jetzt so wie es war. Er hatte Opfer gebracht, mehr als er wollte, und jeder andere hätte es wahrscheinlich besser gemacht als er, aber es war getan. Und es gab niemanden der glücklicher war, dass es vorbei, als er.

Ja, er war ein glücklicher Mann. Er hatte viele Freunde, eine schöne Wohnung, einen guten Job und jedes weibliche Zauberwesen in der westlichen Hemisphäre, das seine Legende kannte, warf sich ihm zu Füßen und doch stand er hier. Ausgerechnet.

Aber er suchte etwas, was ihm keiner seiner Freunde und Verehrer geben konnte. Es war wie ein langwieriger Hunger, der endlich gestillt werden konnte. Es war ein Drang, den er nachgeben _musste_. Und hier würde er es finden.

Er hatte sich erkundigt. Sehr genau erkundigten und seit dem Fall Voldemorts, florierte der Markt vor allem in der Nokturngasse. Mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack, fragte er sich kurz warum er diese Welt überhaupt gerettet hatte, wenn sie weiterhin so was stillschweigend erlaubte. Aber wer war er, dies zu verhindern, schließlich war er gerade auf dem Weg dorthin.

Und wenn er sich genauer umsah, so musste er feststellen, dass er schon so gut wie da war. Ja, hier war es. Die Pestbeule der englischen Zaubererwelt. Hier konnte man alles kriegen, was illegal, verrucht oder gefährlich war. Die Gestalten sahen aus, als wenn sie aus Horrorgeschichte oder dunklen Märchen gesprungen waren. Es roch wie die weltgrößte Kloake und doch konnte er einige sehr reiche und angesehene Zauberer der Gesellschaft unter der gesichtslosen Menge erkennen. Ja, Menschen waren nicht unfehlbar, _vor allem_ Zauberer.

Dreckig und mit blutunterlaufenen Augen schlichen die Leute in den Ecken und an den Hauswänden entlang und versuchten ihre Ware an den Zauberer zu bringen. Er sah rechts von ihm einen Mann, so dick, dass Sumoringer eventuell neidisch werden könnten und nur ein Lendenschurz bedeckte knapp das wichtigste. Sein ganzer Körper war mit Schmutz überzogen, so dass Harry fast schon glaubte, dass dieser Mann sich vorsätzlich im Dreck gewälzt hätte. Hinter ihm standen mehrere Käfige mit verunstalteten Kreaturen und kleinen Monstern, die schrieen, jaulten und krächzten.

Direkt neben diesem Mann stand eine Horde Prostituierte, die mit genauso knapper Kleidung Freier anzuwerben versuchten. Zurzeit wurden Frauen begehrt, die sich als Mann verkleideten und sich künstliche Bärte anklebten oder sogar wachsen ließen. Ein Reiz den Harry nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Links von ihm stand ein Mann, der lustigerweise einen Muggelanzug aus dem 19. Jahrhundert trug, nur auf eine heruntergekommene Art und Weise. Mit Zylinder, Frack, Kummerbund und Gehstock. Er hatte einen kleinen brünetten Jungen bei sich, dessen Umhang mehr als Kartoffelsack beschreiben konnte, als richtige Kleidung. Seine jungen Augen waren ängstlich aufgerissen und er beobachtete mit Schrecken, wie der Mann mit dem Zylinder mit einem anderen feilschte. Er packte den Jungen immer wieder ruppig und mit starkem Griff in den Nacken und schob ihn in die Mitte ihrer Unterhaltung. Der Junge aber schlich immer einige kleine Schritte weg und versuchte der Aufmerksamkeit zu entkommen, die diese beiden Männer wohl auf ihn richten wollten. Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass dieses Gespräch um diesen Jungen ging und sein Herz schmerzte, als er daran dachte, was diese beiden ungemütlichen aussehenden Männer mit ihm machen könnten.

Entschlossen und ohne Plan schritt er selbstsicher auf die Männer zu und zog dabei einen recht gut gefüllten Geldbeutel aus seiner Umhangtasche. Das Klingeln und Klimpern der Münzen, war wie das erste Zwitschern der Vögel im Frühling, denn so freudig sah der Mann mit Zylinder aus. Er warf ihm den Beutel vor die Füße, packte den erschreckten Jungen am Genick und zog ihn mit sich. Er versuchte so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen wie er konnte.

„Wie heißt du?", zischte Harry den kleinen Jungen an, der wahrscheinlich nicht älter als 10 war.

Der Junge flüsterte ein leises „Mark", sah resigniert zu Boden und Tränen zogen eine helle Spur auf dem dreckigen Gesicht hinter sich her, als sie gen Kinn liefen und auf den Boden tropften.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Verschwinde, Mark. Verschwinde und zwar schnell."

Mark sah ihn mit großen Augen an und leicht verängstigt ging er ein paar Schritte zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm Harry auch nicht verfolgte. Aber Harry blieb stehen und sah dem Jungen nach, der sich dann schnurstracks von dannen machte.

Kurz blieb er noch im dem geschäftigen Treiben der Gasse stehen und sah dem Jungen hinterher, auch als er schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Mit langsamen und aufmerksamen Schritten ging er seinen Weg weiter und hielt Ausschau nach der bestimmten Ecke, die im Ministerium so viel Aufsehen erregte. Er wusste nicht genau, wo sie lag, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass er genau wusste, ob sie es war, wenn er sie erstmal gesehen hätte.

Ein aufreizendes Stöhnen drang an seine Ohren und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. War es möglich, dass er schon da war?

Sein Kopf neigte sich langsam zu dem besagten Geräusch. Ja, er war richtig. Genau richtig.

An der Straßenecke standen zwei junge Männer. Der Eine stand hinter dem anderen und als Harry sah, wo dessen Hand sich gerade befand, wusste er auch, warum dieses Stöhnen durch die Dämmerung hallte.

Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy.

Da standen sie und Blaise Hand war in Draco Malfoys Hose. Es war unverkennbar, was sie dort trieb und allein bei diesem Gedanken regnete es kaltheiße Schauer Harrys Rücken runter. Ja, genau richtig.

Manche Leute waren stehen geblieben bei diesem Anblick, manche schüttelten nur den Kopf, als sie sahen was dort getrieben wurde und verließen den Ort des Geschehens. (Anm. d. A.: Und einige Hufflepuffs weinten *g*) Harry stand einfach nur da und konnte nichts machen, als die Beiden anzustarren und sich einerseits unwohl und andererseits sehr erregt zu fühlen. Er spürte so viel, dass er gar nicht genau wusste, wie er sich denn jetzt genau fühlte. Erregt, beschämt, geschockt, freudig, aufgeregt?

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Betrachten Sie uns gut, sehen Sie genau hin, denn das kann Ihnen gehören für diese Nacht", flüsterte Blaise, aber so das jeder es hören konnte. Er biss in Dracos Schulterpartie und wurde mit einem winselnden Stöhnen belohnt. Der Blonde schloss die Augen, legte seinen Kopf auf Blaise Schulter und ein satter Rotton bemächtigte sich seiner Wangen.

„Das was Sie hier sehen, ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack", Blaise machte eine ruppige Handbewegung in Dracos Hose und Draco stöhnte noch lauter, „Überlegen Sie was noch passieren könnte, wenn Sie erstmal heute Nacht mit uns alleine sind. Überlegen Sie was wir noch alles anstellen könnten und dann stellen Sie sich vor, was passiert wenn _Sie_ dabei sind."

Harry stellte sich vor wie Blaise Hand über die harte Länge von Dracos Glied fuhr. Wie heiß es bereits in der Hose sein musste. Wie feucht und glitschig es schon sein musste. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Hand über den Schwanz von Draco glitt und Blaise ihm dabei Schmutziges ins Ohr flüsterte.

Er fragte sich, wie Dracos Schenkel sich wohl anfühlten, wenn er ihn hier und jetzt gegen die Außenwand des Hauses nehmen würde. Sie würden wahrscheinlich zittern, aber nicht so sehr wie seine Beine, wenn Blaise seine harte Länge ihn zur selben Zeit harte Stöße verpassen würde. Er konnte es schon fast spüren. Die warme Enge, die sein Glied umschließen würde und sein Loch, was bis zum äußerste gedehnt wäre, weil Blaise so groß und hart war. Zumindest stellte er sich das fast so vor.

Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf, um seine Gedanken von diesem verführerischen Schmutz zu befreien. Als er seinen Blick wieder auf das Pärchen richtete, wurde seine Sicht durch einen kleinen, kahlköpfigen Zauberer versperrt, dessen schleimiger Geifer in den Mundwinkel, sogar in Harrys Position erkennbar war. Er durfte das nicht zulassen, diese Nacht musste ihm gehören.

Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten hatte er die Gruppe von Menschen erreicht und stellte sich neben den alten Zauberer. Noch bevor die Anwesenden ihn bemerkten, sagte er auch schon: „Diese Nacht soll mir gehören. Nennt mir einen Preis und ihr sollt ihn bekommen!"

Unangenehme Stille legte sich über die kleine Ansammlung von Zauberern und Harry konnte die sechs Augen spüren, die neugierig, erschrocken und misstrauisch auf ihm lagen. Wenn es ihm nicht so unerträglich wäre, jetzt aufzuschauen und sich dieser Gruppe zu stellen, würde er das Erkennen in ihren Gesichtern sehen.

Der alte Mann flüsterte argwöhnisch: „Die ganze Nacht? Sind Sie sich sicher, mein Herr? Wenn Sie nicht die ganze Nacht nehmen, dann könnte ich..."

Harry hob seine Hand und brachte den Fremden zum Schweigen. „Ja, die ganze Nacht. Mit weniger gebe ich mich nicht zufrieden!"

„Das wird teuer. Ich hoffe du weißt das, Potter!", zischte Blaise Zabini.

Erschrocken blickte Harry nach oben und sah in die neugierigen Gesichter der beiden jungen Männer. Blaise hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen und Draco sah so aus, als ob er nicht wusste ob er sich freuen sollte oder ob ihn die Vorstellung mit Harry zu schlafen abstoßend sein sollte.

Der Krieg und damit auch die feindliche Schulzeit war nun schon drei Jahre her. Aber Harry konnte an diesem einen Blick genau erkennen, dass es noch nicht vergessen war. Ihm war das aber egal. Er wollte sie haben und zwar jetzt und sofort.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich habe genug Geld. Alles was ich nicht habe, will ich diese Nacht von euch haben. Also nennt mir endlich euren Preis!"

Harry konnte spüren, wie laut er geworden war, aber auch das interessierte ihn wenig. Es war nur noch eins wichtig: Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini nackt in seinem Bett.

„Ja, dann lass sehen, Potter. Wie viel willst du zahlen?", fragte Zabini wiederum und Harry kramte enthusiastisch in seiner Tasche rum und musste feststellen, dass er ja sein ganzes Geld schon ausgegeben hatte.

_Kann ich mit Kreditkarte zahlen?_

Hitzige Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er seine anderen Taschen nach Geld absuchte und die Erkenntnis, dass er kein Geld dabei hatte, sich langsam in den drei Gesichtern ihm gegenüber zeigte.

„Tja, ihr müsst mir wohl glauben, dass ich kreditwürdig bin, wenn ihr mit zu mir nach Hause…"

„Vergiss es, Potter!", spie ihm Draco entgegen. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, trotzig und unbarmherzig, aber auch unsicher und ein wenig ängstlich. „Meinst du, wir gehen jetzt einfach so mit dir mit, nur weil du der bist, der du bist? Das kannst du knicken! Ich werde nicht mitkommen und wenn…"

Der kleinwüchsige Glatzenträger sah ihn argwöhnisch an und schon war Malfoy wieder ruhig. Widersprechende Huren waren nicht gerne gesehen. Harry war dankbar, dass Draco jetzt wieder ruhig war. Es war schon schwer genug, all seinen Mut zusammen zu kratzen, um hier her zu kommen und die Beiden darauf auch noch anzusprechen. Aber wenn Draco jetzt weiter auf ihm rumgehackt wäre, dann hätte er es keine Sekunde mehr ausgehalten.

Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich noch schrecklicher, als zuvor. Er war gerade dabei seinen alten Schulkollegen für Sex mit ihm zu bezahlen. Man könnte meinen, dass er aus den Verlusten der beiden Ex-Slytherins profitieren wollte, sie demütigen wollte, weil sie nun diese Arbeit verrichteten, weil sie keine andere Wahl hatten. Aber das stimmte so nicht.

Schon damals in der Schule waren die Slytherins einfach nur heiß und cool zu gleich und auch wenn Harry sie nicht ausstehen konnte, so konnte er sie doch insgeheim sexy finden. Er wollte sich nicht an ihrer schlechten Situation aufgeilen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte Mitleid mit den beiden jungen Männern, die einst so mächtig und reich waren und nun am Boden der Gesellschaft ums nackte Überleben kämpften. Natürlich würde er es ihnen nie eingestehen, dass sie ihm leid taten, aber er fand, er war die bessere Wahl im Gegensatz zu dem alten, kleinen Mann.

Aber Harry konnte Dracos Misstrauen in seinem Gesicht ablesen, wie ein großgeschriebenes Märchenbuch für dreijährige. Ihm passte es gar nicht, das ausgerechnet Harry Potter ihn für diese Nacht buchen wollte. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich war es in bestimmten Kreisen bekannt, dass zwei Sprösslinge der mächtigsten Familien, zumindest bis vor wenigen Jahren, jetzt zwei Stricher auf der Nokturngasse waren. Es haben bestimmt schon einige ein paar neugierige Blicke auf sie geworfen und das jetzt auch noch Harry Potter kommen würde, dass war bestimmt zu viel für Malfoy.

Zabini hingegen hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und schien sich zu freuen mit Harry die Nacht zu verbringen. Aber Harry kannte Blaise ein bisschen besser, als dieser vielleicht dachte. Schließlich hatte er sieben Jahre unter dessen terroristischen Streichen leiden müssen. Er wusste, wenn Blaise dieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte, war er nur halb so sicher wie er aussah. Es war reine Fassade und Harry war stolz, dass er sie durchschauen konnte.

„Ich habe genug Geld in meiner Wohnung. Ich werde euch dort auszahlen, wenn ihr wollt auch vor der… Nacht."

Harry sah schon wie Malfoy einen bissigen Kommentar loswerden wollte, aber Blaise kam ihm zuvor: „Ich finde das ist eine wunderbare Idee…", sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln und sah Sekunden später Draco mit einem bösen Blick an, der sagte: „Widersprich mir und du bist Doxy-Futter!" In Wirklichkeit sagte er mit einer gespannten Stimme: „Nicht wahr, Draco?"

Draco sah gar nicht glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung aus, nickte aber nur mit vorgeschobenen Kinn und trotzigen Blick. Der kahlköpfige Mann beobachtete mit eingesackten Schultern die Situation und begab sich dann geschlagen seines Weges.

Harry hatte sich zum ersten Mal Sex gekauft. Er war aufgeregt. Seine Hände waren feucht und sein Herz surrte wie eins dieser Muggelhandys. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Musste er überhaupt was tun? Wurde etwas von ihm erwartet? Irgendeine nonchalante Geste oder eine gewiefte Bemerkung? So was wie: „Kommt Mädels, packen wir es an und dann aus"?

Aber Blaise beantwortete alle seine unausgesprochenen Fragen.

„Na dann komm, Potter. Zeig uns dein Schloss, wo der Held nach getaner Arbeit, also so was wie Jungfrauen vor Drachen retten oder Katzen vom Baum holen, heimkehrt. Oder willst du es woanders tun?"

Blaise packte Draco am Arm und zog ihn ein wenig hinterher. Draco war zögerlich, aber er entschied sich dazu Blaise zu gehorchen und fiel in dem zügigen Schritt mit ein. Schnell waren sie im Tropfenden Kessel und vor dem Feuer, um in Harry Wohnung zu flohen.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass jeder seiner Schritte sein Herz dazu antrieb noch schneller zu hämmern. Sein Blick war kontinuierlich auf den Boden gerichtet. Er schämte sich nicht mit den Beiden gesehen zu werden, aber wenn ihn jetzt jemand auf seine Sexualität ansprach, würde er wohl rot wie ein frisch geschnittener Weasley werden. Innerlich dankte er den beiden jungen Männern, dass sie so still und unauffällig gekleidet waren. Aber das schien in so einer Situation angebracht zu sein, schließlich hatten sie bestimmt viele Kunden, die nicht erkannt werden wollten.

„Godric Gryffindor"

„Godric Gryffindor?"

„Jap."

„Das ist alles?!"

„Jap."

„Potter, du solltest dir unbedingt ein neues Sicherheitspasswort für deinen Kamin ausdenken. Das würde sogar ein altersschwacher Troll mit Atrose und Luftblasen im Gehirn wissen."

„So kann ich es mir aber besser merken", war Harrys schwache Ausrede.

„Es ist besser, als wenn so was wie Löwengrube gehabt hätte", meinte Blaise höhnisch.

Harry sah zu Boden und bemerkte wie sein Gesicht langsam heißer wurde.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du dieses Wort schon hattest", schnarrte Draco.

Er sagte nichts und sah einfach nur weiter auf den Boden. Die beiden jungen Männer stöhnten nur gleichzeitig genervt.

„War es das davor?", fragte Draco scheinheilig.

„Können wir jetzt einfach nur gehen?", fragte Harry genervt.

Draco und Blaise lachten, als sie in einer grünen Flamme verschwanden und Harry fragte sich, was er sich dabei gedacht ausgerechnet die Beiden zu buchen.

Doch als er kurze Zeit später seine Wohnung durch seinen Kamin betrat, wusste er ganz genau warum ausgerechnet diese Beiden haben wollten.

---

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?!

Ihr wisst was ich will: REVIEWS! Also gibt sie mir! Jetzt! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So, hier kommt Kapitel Nr. 2! Und ich sage euch, hier geht es schon richtig ab! Also... ich hoffe euch gefällt es und es ist nicht zu versaut für euch... 'g'

Ich danke euch für die schönen Reviews, die ich schon bekommen habe und ich hoffe ich bekomme noch ein paar mehr! Da ich keine Kritik über Rechtschreibung oder Grammatik bekommen habe, sieht es so aus, als wenn es so in ordnung war... auch wenn ich keine Beta hatte/habe... aber der Posten steht immer noch offen, falls einer interessiert hat!

Viel Spaß!

*-*

Kapitel II

Sie standen mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer, ineinander verschlungen und küssten sich. Beide waren so unterschiedlich, passten aber deswegen weitaus besser zusammen als man denken würde. Blaise Hände waren in den Haaren von Draco vergraben und Draco hatte seine Hände locker auf die schmalen Hüften von Blaise gelegt. Sie sahen perfekt aus und am liebsten würde er sie hier und jetzt einfach nur nehmen.

Beide sahen zu ihm. Während Draco einen eher verschreckten Eindruck machte, funkelten Blaise Augen vor schelmischer Freude.

„Das hätte ich jetzt aber wirklich nicht von dir gedacht, Potter. Aber das lässt dich noch erotischer wirken als sonst", flüsterte Blaise mit einem maliziösen Unterton, der Harry schrecklich schöne Schauer den Rücken hoch und runter jagen ließ.

Erst da bemerkte Harry, dass er seine gedachten Wunschträume laut ausgesprochen haben musste und er merkte, wie sein Gesicht mal wieder seiner Scham ausgesetzt war und langsam rot wurde. Langsam wurde das noch peinlicher als alles andere. Schließlich hatte er sich zwei Straßenhuren besorgt, sollte man da nicht ein bisschen souveräner rüber kommen?

Als er da weiterhin wie eine Statue stand und sich nicht rühren konnte, weil das neben dem anstrengenden Gedankengängen wohl zu viel für seinen Körper war, nahm Blaise die Initiative in die Hand. Er vergrub seine Nase in den Nacken von Draco und sog geräuschvoll den Geruch des Blonden in sich auf und seine Hände glitten wieder in die hellen Strähnen um den Kopf nach hinten zu reißen und seine Zähne in die präsentierte Kehle zu versenken.

„Macht dich das an?", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige an der perfekten Haut. Harry wusste nicht wen er meinte, aber gewisse Körperteile fühlten sich durchaus angesprochen. „Was willst du? Soll ich dich ausziehen und dich von Kopf bis Fuß ablecken? Soll ich dich in die Knie zwingen und dir meinen harten Schwanz zu schlucken geben? Würde dir das gefallen, Draco?"

Harrys Knie wurden ganz weich und sein Herz sprang ihm förmlich aus der Brust. Er wusste nicht, ob er es selber erleben wollte oder ob er einfach nur zu gucken wollte, wenn Blaise das wirklich Draco antun würde.

Blaise Lippen waren immer noch gegen die weiche Haut von Draco gepresst, welche Harry an Milch und Lilien erinnerte. Ob sie wohl genauso schmecken oder duften würde? Das delikate Stöhnen von dem ehemaligen Slytherin glitt durch Harry wie Fisch durch einen Fluss, der stromabwärts läuft.

Unwillkürlich musste Harry aufatmen. Er hatte anfangs befürchtet, dass er spüren konnte, dass die Erregung der beiden vorgespielt war. Aber nun war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich nur gespielt war. Die erstaunlich dicke Beule, die sich an dem Oberschenkel von Blaise rieb, wirkte nicht vorgetäuscht.

„Oder soll ich über das Sofa hier legen und dich ficken bist du weinst und mich anflehst endlich aufzuhören, nachdem du das 10. Mal gekommen bist? Ich kann auch versuchen dich mit meinen Worten so anzuheizen bis du kommst, ohne dass ich dich einmal berührt habe. Ich könnte dich in einen rosa Rock stecken, meinen Zauberstab tief in dich rein schieben und dir die ganze Nacht verbieten von deinen Knien aufzustehen, damit wir alles machen könnten was wir wollten. Ich könnte dich in der Winkelgasse, genau vor dem Quidditschladen, den du so liebst, anketten und jedem erlauben dich zu ficken, der noch eine offene Rechnung mit den Malfoys hat. Glaube mir, dass wäre eine lange Schlange…"

Draco konnte sich bei den gehauchten Worten nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und war gegen die Couch gesackt, die Harry dank Blaise nun mit anderen Augen sah. Nur der aufreizende Körper von Blaise hielt Draco noch aufrecht, da er ihn zwischen sich und der Coach einklemmte.

Harry hatte sich an den Kaminsims gekrallt und versuchte seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Seine andere Hand hatte sich auf seine Brust gelegt und versuchte sein Herz davon abzuhalten aus dem Torso zu springen und auf dem Teppich hässliche Flecken zu machen. Seine Augen hafteten sich an die beiden gekauften jungen Männer und er fragte sich, was Blaise wohl wahr machen würde.

Seine Augen wollten aus ihren Höhlen springen, als Blaise an der Robe von Draco rumfummelte und, als sie leise auf den Boden rutschte, darunter nichts zu sehen war außer die nackte milchige Lilienhaut. Er versuchte jeden Zentimeter dieses schlanken Körpers mit seinen Augen in sich aufzunehmen. Er war perfekt. Überall.

Graziös glitt Blaise auf seine Knie und begutachtete die feuchte Spitze, die vor seinen Augen hoch und runter wippte. Wie Blaise leckte sich auch Harry die Lippen und wünschte sich er könnte genauso wie er vor Draco stehen.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Harry wie Dracos Schwanz im Ganzen von Blaise geschluckt wurde. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Putz des Kamins und versuchten seinen Körper aufrecht zu erhalten. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er recht kräftig war.

Das schmatzende Geräusch, das leichte Stöhnen von beiden jungen Männern, war so laut in seinen Ohren, dass er sich kurz fragte, ob jemand ein Mikro installiert hätte. Schnell schob er den Gedanken zurück in das Wirrwarr aus dem es gekommen war. Er war ja schließlich in keinem Porno, obwohl der bei bestimmten Kreisen sehr beliebt wäre.

Harry sah der hellroten Zunge von Blaise zu, wie sie den Kopf von Dracos Glied mit gekonnten Schlägen zucken ließ. Wie sie den harten Schaft hoch und runter tanzte und wie dann seine Lippen sich der ganzen Länge bemächtigten.

Er sah zu wie sich Dracos langgliedrigen Finger in den Stoff des Sofas gruben, wie er den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ und unhörbare Worte mit seinem Mund formte, die in der Unendlichkeit des Universums verloren gingen.

Seine Beine schoben sich nach vorne, zwangen seinen Körper näher an das Geschehen. Sein Kopf war so leicht wie noch nie und seine Knie waren nur noch ein Sack voll Fleisch ohne Knochen, ohne Halt, ohne Struktur und ohne Bedeutung. Wankend tapste er wie ein Welpe weiter vor, bis er genau neben Draco stand, der wie weggetreten schien.

Wie ein Verdurstender vor einer Pfütze, ließ Harry sich auf die Knie fallen. Mit einer Hand stütze er sich auf dem Oberschenkel von Blaise und gab so zu verstehen, dass er anwesend war. Blaise konnte sich das verschmitzte Grinsen nicht verkneifen und machte ein wenig platz. Über ihnen protestierte Draco schon mit einem leichten Wimmern, da Blaise ihm nicht mehr sehr seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Als er den Steifen vor seiner Nase hatte, betrachtete er ihn genau. Perfekt. Draco war perfekt. Er konnte es nicht oft genug in seinen Gedanken wiederholen. Der leichte Geruch von… Mann stieg ihm entgegen und es machte ihn noch mehr an, als jeder Porno, den er sich jemals reingezogen hatte.

Er leckte sich noch einmal über die Lippen, als er genau diese leicht an die angeschwollene Spitze der großen Latte legte. Zuhörend wie sich Blaise mit schmatzenden Geräuschen über die Eier hermachte, küsste er den bebenden Schwanz seines Ex-Mitschülers. Und es tat so gut. Er konnte ewig so weiter machen....

Ein Stöhnen das nach Erstaunen und Wohlwollen klang, riss ihn aus seinen preisenden Gedanken und ließen seine Augen nach oben drehen. Er sah in das lustverzerrte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Noch nie hatte er ihn so gesehen. Noch nie war er so schön gewesen. Harry wünschte sich, dass er kein Geld dafür ausgeben würde, sondern er einfach nur den Abend mit diesen beiden verbringen dürfte. Einfach so. Mit echten Gefühlen und mit echter Lust.

Draco griff in seinen wirren Haarschopf, zog ihn von seiner Verheißung zurück und blickte ihn verwirrt, verärgert und lustvoll an. Ärgerte er sich jetzt weil er Harry Potter war? Warum war er so verwirrt? War es so selten, dass ihm jemand das Vergnügen so zurück gab? Harry sah ihm flehend entgegen. Er wollte das. Er wollte die feuchte Härte in seinem Mund spüren, wollte das Zucken und Zittern erleben. Wollte hören, wie Draco langsam seinen Verstand verliert.

Der Griff wurde weicher und das Gesicht nahm verwunderte Züge an. Er ließ die Haare von Harry vorsichtig los, als ob er sehen wollte was passieren würde. Als wäre Harry ein bösartiges Tier, was man nicht trauen konnte, aber von dem man fasziniert war.

Langsam beugte sich Harry wieder nach vorne. Er wollte Draco nicht noch mal so überraschen und unterbrochen werden. Oralsex war etwas was er in vollen Zügen genießen wollte, mit jedem seiner Sinne. Als seine Lippen erneut den heißen Schaft berührten, packte Draco wieder fester zu, aber diesmal drückte er Harry kräftiger ran. Dracos Kopf legte sich wieder nach hinten und Harry war stolz.

Seine Zunge zog Kreise über die angespannte Haut. Er saugte an der Spitze so fest und so gut er konnte, bis die ganze Länge in seinem Mund verschwunden war. Bis zum Anschlag war nun der Schwanz in seinem Mund und das einzige was er tun konnte war schlucken. Er schluckte und der Schwanz glitt noch ein wenig weiter, bis seine Kehle keinen Platz mehr hatte. Langsam zog er ihn wieder raus, umkreiste mit seiner Zunge das heiße Fleisch und presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander, um ihn noch mehr zu stimulieren.

Und das machte er immer wieder und wieder.

Saugte ihn in sich rein und ließ ihn langsam und mit sehr viel Zungenspiel wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten.

Er konnte Draco immer lauter atmen, stöhnen, wimmern hören. Hörte wie Draco seinen Griff in seine Couch verstärkte. Hörte Blaise zu, der ihm erzählte wie gern Harry den Schwanz von Draco leckte, wie gern er ihn ficken würde, wie gern er Draco schreien hörte. Harry sagte dazu gar nichts, denn er wusste er könnte es nicht verneinen.

Der alte, ängstliche Harry verschwand. Es war wie eine zweite Hülle, die er ablegte und darunter erschien ein anderes Ich. Es war hungriger, geiler und fordernder als der liebe, nette und zuvorkommende Harry, der nun in sich gekehrt war und versuchte sich an den letzten Rest Moral, Anstand und Ehrgefühl festzuhalten. Doch er verlor schneller an Boden, als die Amerikaner in Vietnam.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Blaise hinter ihn gekniet und fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Brust von Harry und nebenbei öffnete er seine Robe und zog sie mit Harrys widerwilliger Hilfe aus. Das Hemd darunter wurde ungeduldig von seinem Oberkörper gezerrt, bis er seinen nackten Rücken an Blaise schmiegen konnte. Als dieser dann auch noch an seinem Nacken knabberte war es mit Harrys Konzentration hinfällig. Er schlang seinen rechten Arm um Blaise Nacken und zog ihn fester zu sich.

Dracos Hand war immer noch in seinen Haaren vergraben, aber der Griff war nicht mehr so fest und als Harry einen Blick nach oben riskierte, sah er wie Draco sie beobachtete. Sein Gesicht war vor Lust verzerrt, aber das war nicht alles. Irgendein unterschwelliges Gefühl, irgendein leiser Gedanke war unter der Lust zu erkennen. Aber Harry konnte nicht einordnen was es war, er war damit beschäftigt seinen Körper davon abzuhalten sich wie ein rolliger Kater an Blaise zu reiben.

Er verlor den Kampf und konnte in seinem Rücken spüren, wie Blaise das hier alles erregte. Konnte die Härte fühlen, die unter dem Umhang versteckt war. Er rieb seinen gesamten Körper an die Person hinter ihn und beobachtet Draco dabei wie er sie beobachtete. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf dem Schwanz von dem blonden jungen Mann, aber die Bewegungen waren sporadisch und unregelmäßig. Er wollte das Draco wusste wie sehr er ihn und seinen Freund begehrte, dass er keine Gefahr war, sondern einfach nur eine geile Nacht mit ihnen verbringen wollte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er legte seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken in seinem Blick, mit dem er Draco intensiv anstarrte.

Es wirkte, denn Draco löste sich von dem Sofa, stand wenige Sekunden unsicher vor ihnen und senkte sich dann zu Boden. Nun saß er nackt auf dem rechten Oberschenkel von Harry und er bereute, dass er immer noch eine Hose anhatte. Dracos feuchte Härte legte sich auf sein Bein und er konnte die Hitze spüren, die es ausstrahlte. Harrys Hand wanderte von Dracos Schoß über seine Brust zu seinem Gesicht und legte seine leicht zitternden Knöchel gegen die reine Haut von dem Blonden. Perfekt.

Er musste dieses Wort so laut gemurmelt haben, dass Draco ihn gehört hatte, denn der sah für kurze Zeit ziemlich überrascht aus. Dann beugte er sich hastig zu ihm runter und legte seine kalten, weichen Lippen auf die von Harry. Dieser war so perplex, dass er gar nichts machte. Noch nicht mal atmen, aber atmen war auch überbewertet. Wer brauchte schon die frische Luft, wenn Draco Malfoy diese gerade mit einem Kuss ersetzte.

Kurz dachte Harry darüber nach, ob das überhaupt üblich war. Schließlich küssten Huren ihre Freier nicht oder zumindest dachte Harry das. Vielleicht waren die beiden die Ausnahmen oder er oder…

Scheiß drauf!

Bevor er sich entschieden hatte Draco zurück zu küssen, wurden diese Lippen auch wieder zurückgezogen. Harry schaute in das ängstliche Gesicht von Draco und konnte erkennen, wie dieser Gesichtsausdruck langsam durch Kälte, Gleichgültigkeit und Überheblichkeit ersetzt wurde. Durch sein Nichtstun hatte er Draco abgewiesen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er nicht es nicht wert war geküsst zu werden. Aber genau das Gegenteil war der Fall und er musste Draco schnellsten davon überzeugen, denn er wusste, wenn diese Maske erstmal komplett war, konnte er nicht mehr zu ihm durchdringen. Konnte er ihn nicht mehr wirklich sehen, sondern nur das Gesicht was alle von ihm kannten. So einen Verlust könnte er nicht ertragen.

Seine Hand, die auf seinem Schoß gesunken war, schoss nach vorne, legte sich auf den Nacken von Draco und zog ihn wieder zu Harry. Der Kuss war hungrig, feucht und fast verzweifelt. Harry konnte nicht zu lassen, dass Draco dachte das wäre ihm gleichgültig. Er musste ihm zeigen, dass es für ihn etwas Besonderes war, etwas Denkwürdiges.

Aus seiner Kehle entsprang ein tiefer Laut, als ihre Zungen sich trafen. Es war so weich, so heiß und als Draco stöhnte, weil er ihn leicht biss, konnte er sich nur schwer zurück halten. Ihre Zungen tanzten zu einer unsichtbaren, lieblichen Melodie und passten nicht zu dem Anlass zu dem sie sich getroffen hatten. Er konnte Draco schmecken, konnte ihn riechen und wollte ihn verzehren. Wieso spürte er so viel Zuneigung für ihn?

Das Geräusch des Öffnens seines Gürtels holte Harry in die Realität zurück. Es waren Blaise Hände, die sich an der Schnalle zu schaffen machten. Und mit einem Lächeln, welches Harrys Eingeweide von innen nach außen stülpten, schlossen sich auch Dracos Hände an. Bald war Harrys Jeans soweit geöffnet, wie es ging ohne sich großartig dabei zu bewegen.

Sein Schwanz wurde aus der viel zu heißen Höhle befreit, stand nun im freien und wollte Beachtung. Draco ließ seinen Blick über ihn wandern, stoppte an ein oder zwei bestimmten Stellen, was Harrys Herz noch schneller schlagen ließ. Mit Blaise Hilfe richtete er sich auf und versuchte auf seinen Knien zu balancieren, was eigentlich nicht schwer sein sollte, aber die gesamte Situation und sein Befinden machten es ihm fast unmöglich. Aber nur fast. Er hielt sich an Dracos Schultern fest und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Draco schmunzelte ihn an und beugte sich vor, um seinen Nacken mit Zunge und Zähne zu verwöhnen.

Seine Hose wurde runter bis zu seinen Knien geschoben und plötzlich waren sein Arsch und seine Oberschenkel der frischen Luft ausgesetzt. Er zitterte, aber nicht wegen der frischen Luft. Blaise Mund gesellte sich zu dem von Draco und beide begannen eine Tortur an die sich Harry immer erinnern sollte. Ihre heißen Lippen pressten sich gegen seinen Hals, seinen Nacken und seine Schulterpartie. Wenn sie nicht mit seiner Haut und seinen Bedürfnis beschäftigt waren, küssten sie sich gegenseitig und stellten sicher, dass es Harry beobachten konnte.

In ihm baute sich langsam aber sicher der beste Orgasmus aller Zeiten auf. Inständig betete er, dass er sich noch Zeit ließ. Er wollte jede Sekunde genießen, wollte das alles mit jeder Pore seines Körpers erleben und fragte sich kurz, wie sein zukünftiger Sex ohne die beiden aussehen würde. Aber bevor er den Gedanken zu ende denken konnte, überrollte ihn eine erneute Welle der Lust und denken schien unmöglich zu sein.

Beide waren in den unteren Regionen seines Körpers angelangt und verwöhnten ihn weiterhin, aber Harry fragte sich was wohl als nächstes kommen würde. Er fand es heraus als beide, wie abgesprochen, ihre Zungenspitzen über seine intimste Anatomie streichen ließen.

Draco legte seine Lippen, wie Harry vorher bei ihm, über die tropfenden Spitze seines Gliedes und Blaise hatte seinen Mund auf seinen versteckten Eingang zwischen seinen Arschbacken gelegt.

Harry schrie seine Lust in den Raum, hielt sich an den Köpfen von den beiden Männern fest und drückte seinen Rücken durch, als ob er hoffen würde so diesem übermannenden Gefühl zu entkommen. Beide Zungen berührten Stellen, die Harry kaum wieder erkannte und schon immer davon geträumt hatte, dass diese mit Zunge berührt wurden … und dann auch noch von zwei Zungen gleichzeitig! Er war im Himmel! Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann es ihm das letzte Mal so gut ging, aber es muss lange her gewesen sein.

Es war eine Folter, die er jeden Tag seines Lebens genießen wollte und fragte sich kurz, ob seine Eltern und Sirius ihm genug Geld hinterlassen hatte, damit er das bezahlen konnte.

Die flinke Zunge an seinem Arsch zog sich zurück und er konnte sich ein leichtes Wimmern nicht verkneifen. Er drückte seinen Hintern so gut es ging raus, ohne dass es Dracos Arbeit störte, und versuchte so Blaise Zunge wieder in seine feuchte Höhle einzuladen. Es klappte, denn er spürte wie die Zungenspitze, hart vor Spannung, sachte aber zielsicher den runden Muskel berührte. Langsam, verstörend langsam, zog die kleine feuchte Spitze ihre Kreise und erkundete Harrys kleine Kluft. Vorsichtig, als wenn die Zunge ein scharfes Messer sein würde, berührte er mit viel zu leichtem Druck die intimste Stelle von Harrys Körper.

Harry hatte nicht sehr viele Männer in seinem Bett gehabt und bestimmt nicht viele Männer, die seinen Arsch geleckt haben, aber er war sich sicher, dass Blaise ein Meister in diesem Fach war. Verzweifelt drückte er seinen Hintern Blaise Zunge entgegen, flüsterte leise „Bitte!" und versuchte sogar Blaise an den Haaren näher zu ziehen. Nichts schien den Dunkelhaarigen davon so überzeugen, mehr von seinem Zauber wirken zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, er hörte wie Blaise leise amüsiert kicherte und seine Zunge wieder ein wenig zurückzog. Das war fast zu viel für Harry!

Seine Eingeweide brannten heißer als die Höschen seiner ganzen „Fans" und seine ganze Welt beinhaltete nur noch zwei Zungen und vier Hände, die seinen Körper berührten.

Er stöhnte erschrocken und erleichtert, _vor allem erleichtert_, laut auf, als Blaise im Angriffsmodus sich seinen Arsch mit der Zunge erobern wollte. Auf einmal war der feuchte Muskel überall. Er schlabberte den gesamten Zwischenraum von Harrys Hinterteil hoch und runter, leckte mit der breiten Zunge immer wieder über Harrys Loch und stöhnte selbst vor Erregung, als er hungrig den Hintereingang küsste. Er konnte spüren wie er unter Blaise Berührungen immer geschmeidiger wurde und immer bereiter etwas größeres als eine Zunge aufzunehmen.

Blaise rollte seine Zunge zusammen und stieß sie durch den engen Muskelring, lud Harry ein sich auf ihr selbst zu ficken. Dem kam Harry so schnell wie möglich nach. Mit einer Hand in den Haaren von Blaise schob er nicht nur seinen hungrigen Arsch auf die glühende Zunge von Blaise, sondern zog auch Blaise gesamten Kopf immer wieder in seinen feuchten Graben.

Währenddessen war Draco natürlich nicht untätig, er ließ sich brav in den Mund ficken, als Blaise sein gesamtes Können auf Harrys Rückseite frei ließ. Doch als Blaise dann still hielt, fing Draco an Harrys Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Langsam ließ er Harrys Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten, öffnete seine Augen und blickte nach oben, in die weit aufgerissenen Augen von Harry.

Harry stockte der Atem als nun die andere Zunge ihre Arbeit aufhörte. Er schaute nach unten und sah in das rote, vor Lust leuchtende Gesicht von Draco. Noch nie empfand Harry den Ex-Slytherin als so schön wie in diesem Augenblick. Seine Lippen waren gerötet, seine Augen glasig und in seinem Blick lag Verlangen, Erstaunen und ein Flehen, welches Harrys Herz im Sturm eroberte. Er versuchte sich keine Hoffnungen zu machen, aber insgeheim, im tiefsten Grund seiner Seele betete er, dass dies echte Gefühle waren.

Mit einer gewissen Unschuld in seiner Miene, die nicht viele in diesem höchsterotischen Moment aufbringen konnten, beugte sich Draco erneut nach vorne und zog mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen seiner Eichel nach. Ohne auch nur mit den Augen zu blinzeln, zog der Blonde bedächtig langsam Kreise über den Kranz seiner Schwanzspitze, nur um dann mit der Zungenspitze in den Schlitz zu fahren. Harry stöhne laut auf und widerstand dem Drang seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen, aus Angst etwas von der Show und Dracos Schönheit zu verpassen. Draco schmunzelte ein wenig verlegen, aber ließ sich nicht beirren und spielte weiter mit Harrys Glied, welches wundersamerweise direkt mit seinem Gehirn und seiner Magengrube verbunden war. Immer wenn Dracos Zunge das Bändchen auf der Unterseite seines Gliedes berührte, flackerten die Lichter vor seinen Augen und eine Marschkappelle spielte völlig außer Kontrolle in seinem Mageninneren „Solidarity" und ließ seine Nerven singen.

Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, wanderte Dracos Zunge nun die Unterseite runter und nahm den gleichen Weg zur Schwanzwurzel wie die dicke Ader, die wie wild pumpte und das Organ mit Blut versorgte. Immer wieder konnte Harry auch Zähne spüren und konnte sich ein Hissen nicht verkneifen. Als Draco an der Wurzel angekommen war und seine Lippen die dickste Stelle seines Organs küsste, musste sich Harry zusammen reißen nicht auf der Stelle sofort zu kommen. Sein Schwanz lag nun auf Dracos halben Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht nur den stoßartigen Atem von ihm spüren, sondern auch die leicht kratzigen Haare und die weiche Haut.

Draco schloss seine Augen und schmiegte seine Wange an Harrys Glied und seufzte leise. Und dann, fast wie aus dem Nichts, stülpte Draco seinen Mund über Harrys Schwanz mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Harry erregt aufschreien ließ.

Er konnte diese Behandlung nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Bald war er soweit.

Gleich.

Fast…

*-*

Jap, ihr seht richtig... ist vorbei! Nächste Woche, bekommt ihr ein neues Kapitel! Wenn ihr wollt! Wenn ihr wollt, wisst ihr ja was zu tun ist! 'g' Drückt einfach den Button und schreibt was nettes! Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

'tada'

Hier ist das 3. Kapitel... und jetzt geht es richtig los. . . also Mädels, haltet eure Schlüpfer fest und macht euch auf etwas gefasst! ;)

Ich danke euch für die netten Reviews bis jetzt und hoffe natürlich auf mehr 'g'

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, denn ich habe manchmal echt mit rotem Kopf davor gesessen und dachte mir nur: "Meine Güte was schreibe ich hier bloß" ;)

Viel Spaß!

*-*

**Kapitel III**

Doch bevor er sich in den Mund von Draco ergießen konnte, stoppten beide simultan und Harry stöhnte auf, weil er bereits jetzt ihre Zungen vermisste. Er hörte Blaise hinter sich leise kichern und spürte die Hände die seine Taille hoch glitten und sanft über seine Brust strichen. Draco war weiterhin damit beschäftigt seine Leiste zu küssen, aber vermied es vehement seinen Schwanz zu berühren.

Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe. Egal was er für diese Nacht hinblättern musste, es würde sich lohnen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es gut war, aber so gut? Nein, damit hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet.

„Wir sollten… das an einem anderen Ort weiterführen", flüsterte Blaise an seinem linken Ohr. Das Kribbeln war nicht nur an seiner linken Kopfseite zu verspüren, sondern zog sich über seine Schultern, runter zu seinem Rücken und dann in seine Körpermitte.

Blaise konnte alles verlangen. Er würde mit ihnen nach Sibirien apparieren und dort mitten im Schnee es mit ihnen treiben. Er würde sich aufmachen zur Wüste Gobi und auf unbequemen Steinen sich von ihnen ficken lassen. Verdammt, er würde es auch im Ovaloffice im Weißen Haus vor den Augen des beschissenen amerikanischen Führungsstabs mit ihnen vögeln. Hauptsache, er würde von ihnen flachgelegt.

Harry nickte nur wie ein verrückter Massenmörder bei der Aussicht auf ein Blutbad und seine Augen bettelten so sehr, dass er wahrscheinlich eher einen Lolli bekommen könnte, als ein blondes Mädchen mit Zöpfen.

Draco hört nun doch endlich damit auf seine Hüftknochen abzuschlecken, richtete sich auf und kniete auf Augenhöhe vor Harry. Ein wenig schüchtern beugte sich Harry ein wenig nach vorne, sah tief in die grauen Augen von Draco und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die geröteten und leicht geöffneten Lippen von dem Blonden. Er wollte sich schon wieder zurückziehen, da er zu unsicher war, ob Draco es erlauben würde, doch schnell umschlossen die weichen Lippen wieder die seinen. Leidenschaftlich drängten sich die Lippen gegen ihn und die Zunge schlüpfte schnell und gekonnt in seine Mundhöhle und forderte seine heraus. Stöhnend ließ sich Harry auf Draco ein. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Hände über den perfekten Körper vor ihm und zogen ihn noch fester in seine Umarmung. Nach einem kurzen Seufzer löste sich Draco von seinem Gesicht und zog sich aus dem Harrys Nahbereich zurück.

Harry sah ihm in die Augen und musste darauf achten, nicht in ihnen verloren zu gehen. Der Gesichtsausdruck war neutral, fast nichts sagend und Harry merkte, dass ein Schauer über seinen Rücken lief und nicht nur, weil er es so geil fand. Sondern auch weil Draco fast so wie früher in ihrer Schulzeit aussah; uninteressiert, indifferent und gelangweilt. Er wollte diesen kühlen Blick so gerne aufheizen, wollte das das Gesicht sich nicht hinter einer Maske verstecken musste.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass seine Gäste wahrscheinlich nicht wussten, wo das Schlafzimmer war und Harry musste wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit ein wenig erröten.

„Rot steht dir wirklich gut, Potter", flüsterte Blaise mit diesem notorischen schelmischen Unterton.

Mit weichen Knien rappelte sich Harry auf und musste sich dabei an Draco festhalten, der mit einer Eleganz wieder auf seine Füße gekommen war, dass er fast dachte Draco sei eine Elfe. Aber Draco war eindeutig männlicher als das Wort Elfe klang. Draco half ihm, in dem er ihn an den Schultern festhielt und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, das in Harrys Inneren ein lautes Heavy Metal Konzert mit hartem Bass und dröhnenden Gitarren erklingen ließ.

Die Stille, die sie nun umgab auf ihrem Weg zu dem Schlafzimmer, war unangenehm und Harry machte sich klar, dass er jetzt noch die Möglichkeit hatte, alles abzubrechen. Er konnte den beiden ihr Geld geben und wenn sie dann gegangen waren, so viel wichsen bis nur noch Gehirnmasse aus ihm spritzen konnte. Aber als er sich die beiden noch mal genau ansah, wirklich genau ansah… Ihre perfekten Körper, ihre Bewegungen, ihre Eleganz, ihre Haltung… konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie waren wundeschön und diese Nacht war zu verheißungsvoll.

Als sie ihr Schlafzimmer betraten, war Harry nicht nur froh, dass ihm Hogwarts nicht nur die Vorzüge von großen Betten gezeigt hatte, sondern auch dass er erst gestern Abend noch die Bettwäsche gewechselt hatte. Sonst müsste er mit den heißesten Objekten diesseits des Horizonts in weißer Bettwäsche mit fliegenden Schnatzen Sex haben. Ein absurder Gedanke in der Bettwäsche zu schlafen, die er noch zu seinem 17. Geburtstag aus einem elterlichen Angstanfall vor seinem erwachsen werden von Mrs. Weasley geschenkt bekommen hatte. In dieser Bettwäsche fühlte er sich noch nicht mal so wohl um sich einen runter zu holen, aber manchmal musste sie einfach drauf, weil alle anderen dreckig waren. Er dankte im Stillen allen Schicksalmächten, dass sein Bett nun mit grauen Bezügen mit ganz leichtem kariertem Muster bedeckt war.

Viele seiner Freunde schworen auf Satinbettwäsche bei solchen speziellen Momenten, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Aber Harry taten seine Freunde eher leid, wenn sie beim Sex vielmehr auf das Gefühl der Bettwäsche achteten, als auf den Sex. Außerdem war Satin sehr kalt, abweisend und fühlte sich rutschig und nicht weich an. Mal davon abgesehen, brauchte man perfekte Haut und Nägel um nicht andauernd daran hängen zu bleiben oder den Eindruck zu haben, es mit seiner Haut kaputt reißen zu können. Er wollte sich lieber auf den Sex konzentrieren, als sich um die Bettwäsche sorgen oder Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er wohl da stand, wenn er schamvoll erröten würde, wenn mal wieder seine Hornhaut an den Füßen an der Bettdecke kratzte.

Blaise packte ihn an den Schultern und führte ihn bis zum Rand des Bettes, bis es seine Knie berührte. Draco hatte sich bereits auf die Matratze gekniet und saß vor Harry. Seine Augen durchsuchten Harrys Gesicht und wenn er es hätte gekonnt, hätte er Draco das gezeigt was er sehen wollte. So versuchte er einfach nur sein Glück, in dem er ihm in seinen Augen zeigte wie sehr er ihn begehrte, wie froh er war das er diese Nacht mit ihm verbringen durfte und wie sehr ihn anbetete. Es reichte. Draco beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn als gäbe es keinen Morgen nach einer langen Nacht, keinen Sommer nach einem langen Winter, kein Mousse au Chocolat mit Erdbeeren nach einer Lasagne, keine gute Zigarette nach noch besserem Sex.

Er wollte das alles für ihn sein und noch mehr, wenn er könnte.

Blaise Hände fuhren über seinen Körper, wie zwei Haie, die im Wasser jagten und Harry konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und löste seine Lippen von Dracos. Der Blonde nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich zurück zu lehnen und bis zum Bettende zu robben und lehnte sich gegen die Kopflehne des Bettes. Er öffnete die Beine und zeigte ihnen was er zu bieten hatte.

Harry klappte seinen Mund schnell wieder zu, bevor sich Insekten einnisten konnten. Blaise drückte seinen gesamten Körper von hinten an seine viel zu heiße Haut und Harry konnte spüren, dass er nun auch endlich nackt war.

„Wusstest du, dass du fantastisch schmeckst? Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt, Potter?", flüsterte Blaise in sein Ohr kurz bevor er das Ohrläppchen zwischen seine Zähne nahm.

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, an Sprechen war jetzt nicht zu denken.

„Was willst du, Potter?"

Harry wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Er hatte sich diese Nacht schon so lange ausgemalt, aber jedes Mal war das Bild was er in seinen Gedanken gemalt hatte anders. Er wollte alles. Aber was war alles? War das nicht zu viel? Oder meinte er das nur und in der Wirklichkeit war es zu wenig? Blaise spürte seine Unentschlossenheit, so wie jede gute Hure das fühlen würde.

„Willst du, dass wir dich weiter lecken? Unsere heißen Zungen in jeder deine Körperöffnungen versenken und in dir rumwühlen, bist du heiser bist vor schreien. Wir könnten dich beide zur gleichen Zeit ficken und dich dabei so weit auseinander reißen, dass du uns noch Wochen danach spüren könntest. Stell dir einfach vor, wie unsere beiden Schwänze sich in dich versenken und dein Innerstes abwechselnd wunden reiben. Du könntest auch zu gucken, wie Draco und ich es miteinander treiben. Wie ich nach deinen Anweisungen Draco langsam mit seinen Beinen um meine Hüften nehme oder ihn von hinten so richtig durchficken würde. Oder willst du das lieber selber machen? Sich in ihn versenken, seine zitternden Beine an den Knöcheln soweit auseinander ziehen, dass du deinen Schwanz dabei zusiehst, wie er sich in seine enge Körperöffnung schiebt. Du könntest auch das ganze Paket haben, aber sei vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünschst..."

Harry konnte beim besten Willen nicht antworten. All diese Bilder stürmten auf ihn ein und überfluteten sein Gehirn. Aber Blaise wusste das wohl und Harry fragte sich woher? War er so leicht zu durchschauen oder hatte Blaise bereits so viel Erfahrung? Das versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich. Wie lange hatte Blaise nun schon diesen Job?

Er öffnete seine Augen, um den Bildern zu entkommen und wurde mit einem viel besseren Anblick belohnt. Vor ihm lag Draco mit dem Rücken gegen die Kopflehne gelehnt und einem delikatem Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht. Er hatte wohl interessiert zu gehört, denn seine Hände fuhren über seine harte Latte und zogen die Vorhaut über die Eichel hin und zurück. Als er sah, dass Harry in beobachtete, hielt er erst inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so als hätte er würde er sich schämen, dass er beim Wichsen erwischt wurde. Doch dann bewegte sich seine Hand erneut. Seine Finger glitten bis auf die Spitze, verteilten dort die ersten Spermatropfen, so dass die Eichel glänzte. Dann leckte er sich genüsslich die Finger einen nach dem anderen ab.

Blaise lachte kurz leise auf, knabberte an Harrys Ohrläppchen und ließ seine Finger über Harrys heiße Haut tanzen. „Er will dich, sieh ihn dir an... Ganz rot im Gesicht, als wenn er noch in 2. Schuljahr wäre und von Snape träumt, der ihn über den Schreibtisch im Zaubertrankklassenraum nimmt. Das würde ihm gefallen... am besten noch vor der gesamten Klasse, die sehen könnten wie geil er betteln kann ohne ein Wort zu sagen... nur mit seinem Körper. Und der wichtigste Zuschauer wärest du Harry, denn du warst immer der wichtigste Mensch in Dracos Hogwarts-Leben. Ohne dich konnte Draco kaum funktionieren. Du wurdest Tag für Tag beobachtet und analysiert, nur um dich bis aufs Blut zu reizen, dich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ohne dieses Spiel konnte Draco nicht leben."

Blaise lachte wieder dieses leise böse Lachen und Harrys Herz machte Saltosprünge bei seinen Worten. Die flinke Zunge wirkte Wunder und das nicht nur in seinem Gehörgang. Sein Blick ruhte die ganze Zeit auf Draco, dessen Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler geworden war, aber er berührte sich unbeirrt weiter, nahm jetzt sogar seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe. Er stöhnte leicht auf, als die zweite Hand über seinen Bauch hoch zu seinem Brustkorb wanderte und seine Brustwarzen vorsichtig zwirbelte, so als müsste er aufpassen, sie nicht zu sehr zu reizen. Harry wurde es heiß und kalt, bis er so mit Emotionen überflutet wurde, dass er fast am ganzen Körper taub wurde.

„Stell dir nur vor, Harry," er wusste gar nicht, dass sein Name so erotisch ausgesprochen werden konnte, „wenn Draco so viel Energie und Anstrengung in andere Sachen hätte fließen lassen... zum Beispiel, dich nach einem Qudditsch-Gewinn in der Dusche zu belohnen... auf seinen Knien und mit deinem harten Knüppel bis zum Anschlag im Rachen."

Harry stöhnte laut auf, bog seinen Rücken durch, als ein erregendes Zucken seinen Rücken hoch kroch. Aber seine Augen blieben bei Draco, der nun auch bebte vor Erregung. Harry hoffte dies zumindest, aber er meinte, dass die Hand auf seinem Schwanz ein wenig schneller geworden war.

„Oder wenn du nichts ahnend und unschuldig, wie du es schon immer warst, am Gryffindor-Tisch sitzt, er sich neben dich setzten würde, verhüllt mit einem Tarnumhang, und dir böse Sachen ins Ohr flüstern würde. Was für eine böse kleine Hure du bist, die alles machen würde nur um auf dem Tisch von Slytherin gelegt zu werden um von Draco durchgenommen zu werden... Oder wie er unter den Quidditschrängen an einen Balken binden würde, nur um zusehen zu können wie sich das gesamte Slytherin-Team über dich drüber steigen würde, weil du mal wieder für Gryffindor gewonnen hättest. Und er würde unter dem Tarnumhang seinen Schwanz rausholen und ihn an dir reiben, dir erzählen wie sehr er deine schönen Lippen um ihn spüren wolle und du könntest nichts weiter machen, als zu winseln und hilflos in deiner Hose zu kommen."

Er winselte, er winselte jetzt wirklich, denn nicht nur die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf entstanden, ließen ihn diese mitleidigen Geräusche von sich geben. Blaise Hand hatte sich um seinen Schwanz gelegt und drückten leicht zu, um ihn vom Kommen abzuhalten. Währendessen rieb er seine eigene Latte an Harrys Hintern und knabberte hin und wieder an seinem Ohrläppchen, um seine gehauchten Worte zu unterstützen. Aber Harrys Augen waren immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, der nun immer hastiger in seinen Bewegungen wurde, weil die Worte auch für ihn sehr anregend waren. Seine Röte hatte sich nun über den Hals und über die Brust verteilt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Kopf nach hinten geneigt, vielleicht um die Bilder nicht so schnell zu verlieren und besser zu genießen. Seine beiden Hände waren nun beide in die Körpermitte gewandert. Die Eine umschloss weiterhin mit einem Todesgriff sein Organ, während die andere seine Eier massierte und Harry spürte wie sich der Speichel in seinem Mund bildete und versucht nicht zu sabbern.

„Stell dir einfach nur die Möglichkeiten vor, die Hogwarts damals bot. Die ganzen leeren Klassenräume, Abstellkammern oder Nischen... Stell dir vor, eines Nachts wirst du in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen, in einen Stuhl gesetzt, heiß geküsst, ausgezogen und dann setzt sich Draco auf deinen heißen Ständer. Er zischt leise, weil es ein wenig schmerzt und er sich nicht genug für deine Größe vorbereitet hat, aber dann bewegt er sich immer schneller und hält sich krampfhaft an deinen Schultern fest, während du stöhnst, grunzt und seinen Namen rufst, wenn du in ihm abspritzt."

Sein Körper bebt und seine Hände verkrampfen sich in Blaise Haarschopf. Wie sie den Weg dort hin gefunden haben, kann sich Harry nicht erklären, aber es freut ihn, dass Blaise Worte dabei schwanken und er die Luft hissend zwischen den Zähnen einzieht. Blaise ist ihm eindeutig überlegen, aber er gibt nicht kampflos auf. Sein Hinterkopf hat er auf die Schulter hinter ihm gelegt und seine Zunge, Lippen und Zähne finden die empfindliche Haut von Blaise Nacken unwiderstehlich. Ein lautes Stöhnen reißt ihn aus der Trance und sein Blick wandert wieder zu Draco, der ihnen mit glasigen Augen zugesehen hat. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hat sich auf die helle Haut gelegt und schimmerte nun leicht. Aber diese Schönheit bleibt Harry leider unbemerkt, denn seine Augen werden sofort von Dracos Händen angezogen. Denn nun bearbeitet Draco seinen Penis mit selbstquälerischer Langsamkeit und seine eigenen schmalen Finger berühren nun die Haut zwischen seinen Eiern und der gekräuselten Öffnung, in die sich Harry so gerne versenken wollte. Draco mag anscheinend die Show, die Blaise und Harry ihm darboten, also bog Harry den Rücken weiter durch, knabbert und leckte Blaise warme, braune Haut und strich sich mit beiden Händen die Brust entlang.

„Wusstest du, dass einige Jungs einen Ständer hatten, als sie dich und Draco im 2. Jahr beim Duellieren zugesehen haben? Nicht wegen dem Kämpfen, sondern wegen dem Parsel. Das war so scharf, Harry. Auch ich wollte am liebsten zum nächsten Klo und mir einen runterholen. Aber Draco hier, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen... Das er nicht mitten im Schlafsaal vor uns allen gewichst hat, war alles... Stell dir nur vor, du wachst eines Tages auf und bist an einen großen Stuhl gefesselt. Deine Augen sind verbunden, deine Hände sind mit deinem Schlips an die Rückenlehne gefesselt und deine Beine liegen gespreizt über den Armlehnen und präsentieren dem Zuschauer deine ganze nackte Pracht. Und Draco bearbeitet dich mit seiner Zunge, leckt über deinen Ständer, nuckelt an deinem Sack und steckt seine Zungenspitze in dein Allerheiligstes... und bevor du überhaupt weißt, was mit dir geschieht, steht er zwischen deinen Beinen und reibt die Spitze des Gliedes über deinen Hintern und verlangt, dass du ihn anbettelst…in Parsel."

„Bitte!", flüsterte Harry... in Parsel.

Und ein Wimmern folgte. Als Harry die Augen wieder aufmachte (Warum fielen die denn immer zu?!) erblickte er Draco, der ihn flehend anblickte und zwei seiner Finger, waren schon bis zum Anschlag in seinem Hintern verschwunden.

Sein Flehen, auch wenn es von den Worten her unverständlich war, wurde trotzdem erhöht und Harry hätte fast eine Träne der Erleichterung vergossen. Mit Zunge und Zähnen verwöhnte Blaise kurz seine Schulterpartie, bevor er vorsichtig die Hände auf Harrys Rücken legte und ihn nach vorne drückte. Nun kniete er auf allen vieren auf seinem Bett und starrte auf Draco, unverhohlen. Draco räkelte sich unter ihm, drückte seinen Rücken nach oben, reckte seinen Hüften verführerisch in die Höhe. Er genoss die Show und als er Draco wieder ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte er erst jetzt, dass Draco sein Gesicht genau beobachtete. Ein fast schüchternes Lächeln bemächtigte sich Dracos Lippen, welches völlig im Gegensatz zu den hungrigen Augen stand. Harry hatte wirklich vor zurück zu lächeln, aber er konnte spüren wie das Lächeln eher krumm und leicht dümmlich seine Lippen verzog. Aber anstatt ausgelacht zu werden oder ähnliches, setzte sich Draco auf und begutachtete wie so oft diesen Abend mit einer gewissen Ernsthaftigkeit Harrys Gesicht. Kurz darauf schloss er die Augen, lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft und hungrig zu gleich.

Harrys Gedanken waren ein Strudeln aus Bildern und Tönen. Er konnte sein Herz fühlen was tanzte, sprang und einen Drumsolo in seiner Brust aufführte, als wenn es tausende Fans hätte, die ihm durch Schreie und Headbangen anheizte es noch besser und schneller zu trommeln.

Draco lehnte sich wieder zurück, schenkte Harry einen tiefgründigen und bedeutsamen Blick und ließ seine Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten. Als seine Augen sich von Draco lösten, fuhr ihr Blick den gleichen Weg wie Dracos Fingerspitzen über seinen Torso nach.

Ohne Umschweife waren Dracos Hände mit einem Mal an seinem Schwanz, der sich Harry so verführerisch entgegen streckte. Harry leckte sich die Lippen, als Draco sein eigenes Glied mit festem Griff packte und mit beiden Händen die Vorhaut hoch und wieder runter zog. Er konnte ihn noch schmecken, diesen männlichen Geschmack, den Harry immer mit etwas Ungezähmtes verband.

Draco warf seinen Kopf zurück, als das erste laute Stöhnen seinem Mund entfloh. Die eine Hand wanderte über seinen eigenen Körper und berührte seine Nippel, seinen Bauchnabel, seine Hüftknochen. Die andere Hand war damit beschäftigt die lange Härte zu berühren, zu reiben und zu streicheln. Draco Malfoy holte sich vor seinen Augen einen runter und Harry konnte nur atemlos zusehen, denn er wusste zu dieser Show war er nur als Publikum geladen.

Als geschmeidige Finger seinen Rücken runter glitten und dann kurz unter seinem Steißbein hielten, erinnerte Harry sich wieder schlagartig an Blaise, der ja nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt worden war.

Blaise küsste seinen unteren Rücken und knetete seine Muskeln an der Hüfte. Wenn er ihn wieder lecken würde, wusste Harry nicht ob er das noch mal aushalten könnte. Mit dieser Show, die Draco unter ihm abzog und mit der Zunge, die in seinem intimsten Innersten herumwühlte, würde er schneller kommen als ihm lieb war. Also schloss er kurz seine Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er versuchte sich erstmal auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren.

Doch da spürte er die feuchte Schwanzspitze, die seinen Hintern anstupste und ein schneller Blick über seine Schulter, verriet ihm, dass Blaise nun auch genug hatte zu spielen. Jetzt würde es gleich passieren...

Er schluckte und schaute wieder runter zu Draco, der aufgehört hatte sich selbst zu stimulieren und Harry die Hölle heiß zu machen. Fast fand Harry das schade... es war einfach wunderbar anzusehen.

Draco zog seine Beine unter Harry hervor, spreizte sie und legte sie ihm mit einem verführerischen Blick auf seine Oberschenkel. Mit bebenden Händen fuhr Harry über den geschmeidigen Bauch über die Leiste runter auf Dracos Oberschenkeln und fragte sich kurz, was jetzt von ihm erwartet wurde. Sollte er Draco vorbereiten? Was war mit Blaise? Sollte er ihn vielleicht noch mal lecken? Oder durfte er sich das aussuchen, da er derjenige war, der für den Service zahlte?

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte Harrys Herz und er versuchte zu verdrängen unter welchen Umständen sie sich hier eingefunden hatten. Mit einem nervösen Schlucken, wand Harry den Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen auf was Blaise sich eingestellt hatte. Doch der war damit beschäftigt sein großen Schwanz mit Gleitgel einzureiben. Blaise schaute kurz zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen, welches seine versauten Gedanken leicht offenbarte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen wandte er sich schnell wieder zu Draco um und sah in seine Augen, suchte nach einer Antwort.

Mit einem verständnisvollen Blick, ergriff Draco Harrys Hand und führte sie ohne Umschweife zwischen seine Beine. Nachdem Draco Harrys Hand runter zu seinem Po geleitete, ohne das sich Harry die Berührung mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Härte verkneifen konnte, schob Draco Harrys Finger nun zwischen seine Arschbacken. Harry keuchte, als er den warmen und feuchten Muskelring unter sich spüren konnte. Er war schon vorbereitet... das vereinfachte vieles. Trotzdem musste Harry testen, ob es auch genug war. Er hätte es sich nicht verzeihen können, wenn er Draco bei diesem Akt verletzt hätte.

Mit vorsichtigen Fingern streichelte er das heiße Fleisch mit kreisenden Bewegungen und sah Draco dabei zu, wie er fast vor Lust auseinanderbrach. Noch vorsichtiger steckte er eine Fingerspitze durch den Muskel und war überrascht, dass Draco gequält aufstöhnte.

„Das reicht ihm nicht, Harry.", flüstere Blaise, der sich nun wieder an Harrys Rücken schmiegte und sein Glied in Harrys Kluft gleiten ließ. Seine Hände glitten seitlich an seinem glatten Bauch entlang und nahmen dann Harrys Schwanz mit festem Griff. „Er braucht was Größeres..."

Draco blickte flehend auf und nickte mit gerötetem Wangen und einem leicht schüchternen Blick, der Harry den bis jetzt größten Schauer über seine erhitzte Haut bescherte. Blaise drückte mit Hilfe seines Oberkörpers Harry näher an dem unter ihm liegenden Körper ran und bald konnte Harry die schmalen Finger Dracos spüren, die seinen Penis sachte in die Hand nahmen. Draco streichelte noch kurz über die harte Länge, sah wohl aber, dass Harry das nicht ertragen konnte ohne zu kommen. Also führte er ihn an sein Loch und bedeutet ihn mit einem leichten Ziehen sich endlich in ihn zu schieben.

Nicht das Harry große Überredungskunst gebraucht hätte... schon den ganzen Abend, schon die ganze Woche, schon seit sehr langer Zeit, wollte er Draco unter sich spüren. Wollte die Muskeln eng um ihn spüren, die ihn immer mehr in den gut aussehenden Körper sogen.

Dracos lautes Stöhnen, ja fast schon schreien, war erregend und als er dann noch die Finger spürte, die sich in seinen Rücken gruben, glaubte er, sein persönliches Nirwana gefunden zu haben.

Sein Unterkörper war mit Dracos verschmolzen und nur seine Unterarme, die neben Dracos Gesicht auf dem Bett lagen, hielten ihn davon ab, sich ganz auf den jungen Mann zu legen. Da spürte er Blaise Finger, die sein Becken ein wenig anhoben und die Daumen, die den Weg zu seinem Arsch frei machten. Sein Schließmuskel wurde vorher gut von Blaise eingespeichelt und weich geleckt und war mehr als bereit. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde, trotzdem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet, als das heiße Organ sich langsam einen Weg in seine Eingeweide bahnt, bis er zum Anschlag ausgefüllt war mit heißem, harten Fleisch.

„Oh mein Gott!", waren die einzigen Worte die er noch aussprechen konnte, ohne sich zu versprechen, zu stottern oder sich sonst irgendwie zum Affen zu machen.

Ein heißer Körper unter ihm, ein heißer Körper über ihn und als sich beide dann noch bewegten, drehte sich alles in Harrys Kopf und seine Nerven wanden und kräuselten sich, bis kein Zentimeter zwischen ihnen war.

Draco beugte seinen Körper ihm entgegen und Blaise stieß ihn mit gekonnter Leichtigkeit, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber der Rhythmus verlangte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und die wollte er nicht geben, also gab er es auf und ließ sich von den anderen Beiden treiben. Und wie sie ihn trieben...

Der große Schwanz von Blaise füllte ihn wunderbar aus und rieb immer wieder über seine gereizte Prostata. Bei jedem Stoß flammten seine Nervenstränge von neuem auf und entzündeten seinen Körper jedes Mal noch heißer als das letzte Mal. Er griff hinter sich und krallte sich in die weiche Haut von Blaise Hüfte um ihn weiter anzutreiben. Um ihn zu zeigen, wie geil er es fand. Um vom eventuellen Aufhören abzuhalten.

„Jaah, Harry... du findest es geil, ich höre es an deinem Stöhnen. Ich spüre es an deinen Händen, die versuchen meinen Schwanz noch tiefer in dich zu treiben. Ich sehe es an deinem Körper, der sich wie ein läufiges Tier an meinen reibt und zeigt was für eine Schlampe du eigentlich bist. Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich, warum du das nicht schon früher ausprobiert hast... aber du warst nicht mutig genug, Gryffindor!"

Mit dem letzten Wort schob Blaise sein hartes Fleisch besonders tief rein und erreichte besonders empfindsame Zonen, die vorher noch nie erreicht worden sind. Harry schrie auf und erschauderte. Er fragte sich kurz, warum Blaise noch dazu in der Lage war große Reden zu schwingen, aber der klare Gedanke verschwand schnell wieder in das Chaos seiner animalischen Instinkte, die seinen Körper ganz übernommen hatten.

„Und ich frage mich, warum ich noch nie auf die Idee gekommen bin dich zu ficken. Dass du so ein aufregender Fick bist, hätte ich nie vermutet. Du bist wild, hemmungslos und hast den perfekten Arsch. Und wenn du rot wirst, genau wie jetzt, wenn ich dir eine Spiegel vor dein scheinbar unschuldiges Gesicht halte und du erkennst, dass du auch nur ein geiler Kerl mit großem Sexhunger bist, dann fühle ich mich besonders gut. Dann denke ich, dass ich der Erste bin, der dich zu so einem bebenden Stück Fleisch gemacht hat, was du jetzt bist... Aber das bin ich nicht, stimmt's Harry? Es ist für dich nichts Neues, so behandelt und benutzt zu werden... ich frage mich nur wer es war... Wer hat dich jemals schon so ran genommen, Harry?"

Blaise hatte Recht, es war nicht das erste Mal, aber bestimmt das geilste Mal. Er hörte wie Blaise Haut an seine klatschte und wie er immer schneller wurde. Hörte das hechelnde Stöhnen und fühlte wie das mächtige Gerät von Blaise immer tiefer in ihm vorstieß.

Unter Harry lag Draco, der noch weniger als Harry an diesem Abend gesagt hatte. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen waren die ganze Zeit auf Harrys Gesicht gerichtet und nur wenige Mal verirrten sie sich zu Blaise. Seine Hände hatten sich in dem Laken unter ihm verkrampft und Harry ersehnte sich die wohlproportionierten Finger auf seinem schwitzenden Oberkörper.

Harry umschlang Dracos Haare mit seinen Händen und knabberte an dem hellen Hals, der sich ihm entgegen bog. Er versuchte sich die Stellen zu merken, die Draco besonders Freude zu bereiten und sie so lange zu stimulieren, wie er konnte. Doch seine Konzentration wurde immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt, wenn Draco besonders laut stöhnte und sich der attraktive Körper sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. Er konnte die bebenden Muskeln unter der perfekten Haut spüren. Konnte die Muskeln spüren, die sein Glied eng umschlossen und versuchten dieser Invasion Stand zu halten und ihm den Rückzug zu erschweren.

Harry hoffte, dass er es schaffte Draco genauso viel Freude zu bereiten, wie er es bei ihm schaffte. Er versuchte tiefer in ihn einzudringen und das steife Glied von Draco, das zwischen ihren Bäuchen lag, so viel wie möglich dabei zu berühren. Das Schaudern und Stöhnen von Draco und die Gänsehaut auf seiner Brust, verrieten ihm, dass er irgendwas richtig machte.

Langsam aber sicher baute sich ein gewaltiger Orgasmus in Harry auf. Er konnte sich einfach nicht noch länger zurück halten. Es war einfach zu gut von Blaise gestoßen zu werden und sich animalisch in Draco auszutoben. Als er dann die beiden Hände von Draco auf seinem Hals und seinem Kiefer spürte, war alles zu spät.

Er kam.

Laut.

…

Er fühlte, wie das warme Sperma von Draco sich auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch verteilte. Konnte Dracos Finger spüren, wie sie in seine Haare griffen, als sein Körper sich gegen Harrys aufbäumte. Konnte den lauten, wortlosen Ausruf von dem jungen Mann unter ihm hören.

Nur kurze Zeit später wachte er aus der nebelartigen Trance wieder auf. Blaise schob sich jetzt ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste tiefer und härter in Harry, krallte sich dabei in seine Hüfte und zog seinen Körper mit sich. Aber Harry hatte fast nur Augen für Draco, der nun außer Atem und mit fiebrigem Blick ihn anstarrte. Seine langgliedrigen Finger waren noch immer auf seinem heißen, schwitzigen Hals und schoben sich mit jeder Bewegung ein wenig mehr in Harrys Haaransatz an seinem Nacken.

Als Blaise laut aufschrie und seinen heißen Saft in Harry spritzte, zog Draco Harrys Gesicht an seines heran und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Es war ein surrealer Moment. Von hinten wurde er noch gefickt, aber vor seinen Augen näherte sich Draco langsam seinem Gesicht bis ihre Lippen sich wieder einmal zu einem innigen und heißen Kuss trafen.

Seine Zunge wanderte über die weichen Lippen und schlüpfte in Dracos Mund sobald er ihn langsam öffnete. Zwischen ihren geöffneten Mündern trafen sich ihre Zungen zu einem zärtlichen Spiel und ein wohliger Seufzer konnte sich Harry einfach nicht verkneifen.

Der Kuss war perfekt. Einfach perfekt.

Dunkle Gedanken, daraus bestehend was am nächsten Morgen auf ihn zu kommen würde, wenn er den Beiden ihr versprochenes Geld auszahlen und sie ziehen lassen musste, verdrängt er gekonnt. Wenn er eins in der Zeit, als Voldemort ihn noch jagte, beherrschte, dann Verdrängen von Tatsachen und Gefühlen.

Blaise rutschte von ihm runter und landete links neben auf dem Bett. Und auch Harry, von Blaise beim Kuss unterbrochen, robbte von Dracos Körper runter und legte sich neben ihn. Seine Arme konnten sich aber noch nicht von Dracos Gestalt lösen, also ließ er sie erschöpft auf der Brust und den Schultern des Blonden liegen.

„Ich hoffe dir hat es gefallen, Harry...", fragte Blaise flüsternd, der auf der anderen Seite von Draco lag und nach Atem rang. Harry merkte, dass Blaise nicht wirklich fragte, weil er, selbstbewusst wie er war, genau wusste, dass es Harry gefallen hatte. Also sah es Harry auch nicht für nötig zu antworten.

Er gab sich der Dunkelheit hin und glitt langsam und behutsam in den wohlverdienten Schlaf. Mit dem Gefühl, dass Draco sanft durch sein Haar strich.

*-*

Na? War das gut?! Ich hoffe und wenn ja, schreibt es mir und wenn nicht könnt ihr mir es natürlich auch schreiben! Nur auf den kleine Button drücken!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Ihrs!

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe es macht euch Spaß, auch wenn diesmal kein Sex vorkommt!

Ich danke euch für die vielen tollen Reviews! Ich würde gerne mehr davon haben ‚g'

Viel Spaß!

*-*

Kapitel IV

Das Training als Auror und die Gewohnheit immer wachsam zu sein (von Nöten, wenn man mehrere Jahre von einem Verrückten gejagt wurde), ließ Harry an dem kühlen, sonnigen Morgen erwachen.

Nach seiner Müdigkeit zu urteilen, krochen gerade die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über das Land. Sein Kopf war schwer und sein Körper war an den unmöglichsten Stellen wund und schmerzte vor Überanstrengung.

Ein schmaler, warmer Körper lag hinter ihm, während Harry die Wand anblickte, als er riskierte die Augen zu öffnen, nur um sie schnell vor der Helligkeit zu verschließen. Ein Arm lag unter seinem Nacken und ein Bein zwischen seinen Beinen. Er konnte auch ansatzweise den Schritt von dem jungen Mann an seinem Hintern spüren, aber der restliche Körper hatte sich in die andere Richtung gedreht. In die Richtung, wo Blaise liegen musste.

Er versuchte keinen Muskel zu bewegen und atmete weiterhin so tief, als wenn er wirklich noch schlafen würde, um herauszufinden, warum er aufgewacht war. Ein wenig paranoid, aber besser vor- als nachsichtig.

„Ich glaube wir haben nichts zu befürchten, er scheint wieder eingeschlafen zu sein...", flüsterte Blaise. „Du brauchst mir nichts vormachen. Ich kenne dich schon seit über 10 Jahren und du bist mein bester Freund... ich habe genau gesehen, was gestern gelaufen ist..."

„Bitte, Blaise, da war gar nichts... mach dir doch nichts vor..."

„Nein, Draco, verkaufe mich nicht für dumm... wie du ihn angesehen hast, du hast ihn sogar geküsst, denkst du ich bin blind?!"

Harry musste hart gegen den Impuls ankämpfen sich nicht zu versteifen. Was war hier los? Waren Blaise und Draco ein Paar und Blaise eifersüchtig? War das möglich, wenn doch beide... er konnte es noch nicht mal denken.

„Aber Blaise, ich würde dich nie verlassen...", wisperte Draco, mit leichter Verzagtheit in der Stimme und um Harrys Herz wanden sich Schlangen aus Eis und quetschten gefrorenes Blut schmerzhaft aus den kleinen Adern.

„Draco, ich wusste damals schon, dass deine Besessenheit für Potter nicht normal war. Und ich weiß, dass du gestern dir einen Traum erfüllt hast. Ihn berührt hast, ihn geküsst hast...", in Blaise Stimme war keine Wut, nur leichte Trauer.

„Aber..."

„Sschhh. Wenn ich zulassen würde, dass du die Chance vertust, dir ein richtiges Leben aufzubauen, glücklich zu werden, was für ein bester Freund wäre ich dann?"

Eine gespannte Stille legte sich um sie und Harry wartete mit rasendem Herzen auf die Antwort von Draco.

„Was ist...", antwortete Draco so leise, dass Harry sich am liebsten umgedreht hätte, um es besser zu hören. „Was ist, wenn er mich _so_ nicht mag? Was ist, wenn er von mir angewidert ist?" Draco stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre etwas Besonderes. Aber ich bin ein Kriecher. Ich bin seltsam. Ich gehöre nicht hier her..." Dracos Stimme war leicht erstickt und Harry brach es das Herz, als er ihn so verletzt und gebrochen hörte.

„Draco", unterbrach Blaise ihn mit harter, aber freundlicher Stimme, „du bist was Besonderes und jemand, der das nicht sieht, hat dich auch nicht verdient. Aber Potter hat dich gestern angesehen, als hättest du den bescheuerten Mond aufgehängt. Vertrau mir, wenn ich sage, der steht voll auf dich, dann stimmt das auch. Du hast ihn um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt..."

„Blaise! Ich wollte ihn nicht um meinen kleinen Finger wickeln", zischte Draco, etwas lauter. Er atmete kurz durch und fuhr dann leiser weiter. „Ich wollte ihn schon immer. Wollte ihn wenigsten einmal und habe mir gestern einfach nur vorstellen wollen, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn wir richtig zusammen wären. Aber das war nur eine Wunschvorstellung, eine schöne, aber keine reelle. Wie soll ich es außerdem anstellen, mit ihm irgendwas aufzubauen? Wir waren lange Zeit nicht mal befreundet und jetzt mache ich... das hier... ich bin zweite Wahl und Harry hat etwas anderes verdient."

Bei den letzten Worten spürte Harry, wie Dracos Finger durch seine Haare fuhren und er konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Aber er hoffte, dass der Körper auch im Schlaf zu so etwas fähig war und sich nicht verriet. Er wollte alles hören und sein schneller Puls, ließ sein Blut laut durch seine Adern rauschen und wenn Draco weiterhin seinen Kopf so streichelte, schaffte er nicht mehr konzentriert zu zuhören. Merlin sei dank, hörte er kurz nachdem er angefangen hatte auch schon wieder damit auf, wahrscheinlich aus Angst ihn aufzuwecken.

„Ich weigere mich das zu akzeptieren. Potter ist ein guter Mann, das war er schon immer und ich denke, er hat uns schon vor langer Zeit verziehen."

„Blaise...", Dracos Stimme klang flehend, wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Mutter darum bat, ihn nicht im bösen Wald auszusetzen.

„Nein, Draco! Ich nehme dich nicht wieder in die Nockturngasse mit..."

„Ach ja und wie soll ich das bitte Harry erklären? Tut mir leid, Potter, aber Blaise hat mich hier gelassen und du musst mich jetzt aufnehmen..."

„Du bist intelligent, lass dir was einfallen!"

„Und was wirst du Graceless erzählen? Tut mir leid, Sir, aber Sie müssen mit einer Hure weniger auskommen, Draco hat ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Du weißt genau, was dann passiert..."

Wieder einmal legte sich Stille auf das Zimmer, diesmal war sie noch unangenehmer und Harry konnte spüren, dass dieses Thema sehr schwierig war. Graceless... er kannte den Namen, aber woher nur...

„Das werde ich schon machen, Draco", Blaise klang sehr bedrückt und leichte Angst schwang in seinen Worten mit, „ich schaffe das schon, er kann mich nicht umbringen, ich bin eine Goldgrube... und du wirst von Potter beschützt, den würde er niemals anrühren. Ich werde ihm einfach unsere ersparten Galleonen geben... und alles machen was er will, dann..."

Dracos Körper zuckte gewaltsam zusammen. „Nein, Blaise, das kannst du nicht machen. Ich werde, ich _kann_ dich nicht allein lassen... nicht für alles auf der Welt und wenn mir Harry seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen würde, dass kann ich nicht... Wir haben uns geschworen durch diese harten Zeiten gemeinsam zu gehen! Und was ist mit „Perfect Potions"? Das war unser Traum... wir können das schaffen, Blaise, aber nicht wenn wir getrennt werden.", flüsterte Draco aufgeregt.

„Draco..."

„Nein, ich will diesen Ton nicht hören. Diesen Ton schlägst du immer nur an, als ob ich ein kleines Kind wäre oder zu dumm um etwas zu begreifen." Draco hat schon ein ganz leichtes Schluchzen in der Stimme.

„Draco! Begreif doch, er wird uns niemals gehen lassen. Lieber würde er uns tot sehen, als das wir ein Happy End erleben. Hier ist deine Chance, sie liegt direkt neben dir... also ergreife sie! Ich, als dein bester Freund, befehle es dir... Sei nicht dumm, Draco!"

„Wenn ich auch mal etwas dazu sagen könnte...", klinkte sich Harry in dieses Gespräch ein. Er spürte die Überraschung der Beiden, drehte sich um und befreite Dracos Gliedmaßen, um sich aufrecht hinsetzen zu können und den beiden Männern in die Augen zu schauen.

Draco errötete und biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, schob aber das Kinn ein wenig vor um seine Stärke zu demonstrieren. Blaise hingegen blieb ganz ruhig, wie eine Katze, die kurz vor dem alles entscheidenden Sprung war. Harry ließ sich aber nicht beirren und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben und die Tatsache, dass Draco praktisch seine Zuneigung ihm ungewollt offenbart hatte, zu verdrängen. Dazu kam er später... vielleicht. Wenn er genug Mut zusammen gerafft hatte, um sich damit auseinander zu setzen.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann seid ihr Beide in einer sehr prekären Situation. Ich möchte euch helfen." Er sah, wie Beide zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollten, unterbrach sie aber. „Haltet die Klappe und lasst mich ausreden! Ich weiß, dass ihr mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun hattet und auch wenn ich nicht gutheiße, das ihr nicht geholfen habt, so habt ihr auch nicht auf der falschen Seite gestanden. In Anbetracht der damaligen Umstände eurer Familien, die alle Todesser waren, kann ich nur bewundern, dass ihr ihnen entgegen getreten seid und euch nicht zu ihnen gereiht habt. Ich war damals nicht damit einverstanden, dass das Ministerium euch bestraft hat, indem sie eure Zauberstäbe und euer Vermögen genommen haben. Aber die Zaubererwelt wollte Rache und ihr wart leider die Söhne der mächtigsten Todesserfamilien."

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, wären die Gesichter der Beiden einen Schnappschuss wert gewesen. Offene Münder, aufgerissene Augen und ungläubige Blicke.

„Wer auch immer dieser Graceless ist, er hat nicht das Recht über euch zu bestimmen. Was er auch von euch verlangt, ihr braucht es nicht mehr zu tun. Lasst mich euch helfen. Ich habe genug Einfluss, genug Platz, genug Galleonen und den Willen euch hier aufzunehmen. Ich verlange dafür keine Gegenleistung, ich will nur den Mann nach Azkaban bringen, der die beiden stolzesten Slytherins, die ich kenne, dazu zwingt für ihn zu... arbeiten."

Draco blickte Hilfe suchend Blaise an und der drehte seinen Kopf mit dem ratlosen Ausdruck in Dracos Richtung. Harry hatte die Beiden mit seiner Rede mehr als geschockt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch für eine Weile allein lasse, um das Angebot zu besprechen? Ich werde in der Küche auf euch warten. Das Bad ist durch die Tür dort hinten." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf, suchte sich schnell ein paar frische Sachen aus seinem Schrank und versucht nicht zu erröten, als er das Zimmer durchquerte, um das zweite Bad aufzusuchen und sich frisch zu machen.

Draco kam als erster in die Küche und setzte sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Harry hatte Tee und Kaffee gekocht und den Tisch für ein Frühstück gedeckt. Er hatte nicht sehr oft Gäste zum Frühstück und für ihn gab es morgens eigentlich nur Toast. Aber nach so einer Nacht und so einem Morgen, wollte er mal ein richtig gutes Frühstück zaubern. Außerdem beruhigten sich seine Gedanken dadurch wieder ein wenig. Er bereitete gerade Würstchen und Speck zu und in der anderen Pfanne wartete schon eine fertige Portion Rührei, das mit einem Zauber warm gehalten wurde.

„Meintest du das wirklich ernst, was du gerade gesagt hast... Harry?", fragte Draco leise.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und sah das Draco, frisch geduscht und auf den Tisch blickend, wieder die Robe von gestern an hatte. Er versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass der Blonde darunter nackt war und bemerkte erst jetzt im Tageslicht, dass die Robe ein wenig abgetragen und von niedriger Qualität war. Hatte Draco wohl noch andere Sachen?

„Äh... ja klar... solche Angebote meine ich immer ernst!" Hastig drehte er sich wieder zu dem Herd um und versucht so cool wie möglich rüber zu kommen.

„Hast du wirklich genug Platz um uns hier aufzunehmen?", fragte Draco nach einiger Zeit ein wenig ungläubig.

„Na ja, ich habe ein kleines Gästezimmer und noch meine Couch. Vor noch einigen Jahren hatte ich ein Haus, aber es hat meinem Paten gehört und für mich allein war es nicht nur zu groß, sondern auch ein wenig deprimierend. Also habe ich mir diese Wohnung gekauft...", Harry merkte erst jetzt, dass er blöd rumlaberte. Als wenn Draco das interessieren würde. „Ja... also, ich schlage vor, wenn ihr mein Angebot annimmt, dass ihr das Gästezimmer und mein Schlafzimmer nehmt und ich werde es mir auf der Couch gemütlich machen. Da kann man wirklich ganz gut drauf schlafen, dass war mir wichtig, als ich sie mir damals..." Er machte es schon wieder!

„Das musst du nicht, schließlich ist das deine...", antwortete Draco leise.

„Nein, nein, ihr seid meine Gäste und Gäste haben ein Recht auf ein Bett."

„Weißt du... mir macht es nichts aus... mit dir... in einem Bett zu schlafen...", sagte Draco leise und Harry drehte sich tranceartig zu ihm um. Die Wangen von Draco waren wieder leicht gerötet und seine Finger beschäftigten sich mit den recht ausgefransten Ärmeln von seiner Robe. Aber sein Blick war unbeirrt auf Harry gerichtet und dessen Herz pochte unkontrolliert gegen seine Rippen. Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und bevor sein Körper noch irgendwas Dummes machen konnte, kam Blaise in die Küche geschritten und bemerkte die Stimmung nicht, die er gerade so brutal zerstört hatte. Ein Hauch von geschäftlicher Entschlossenheit haftete an ihm, als er sich mit verschlossener Miene an den Tisch setzte.

„Potter, ich möchte nur eins klarstellen, wenn wir dieses Angebot annehmen werden, dann werden wir dir alles zurückzahlen. Galleone für Galleone, Knut für Knut. Wir sind keine Penner, die Almosen annehmen."

Harry nickte. Ihm war schon vorher klar, dass so was kommen würde. Die Slytherins hätten es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie bei Harry in der Schuld sitzen würden.

„Wir helfen dir Graceless zu kriegen und wenn wir alles zurückgezahlt haben, sind wir quitt, verstanden?"

Harry nickte weiter und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Blaise benahm sich, als wenn er das Angebot gemacht hätte, als wenn er wirklich die Kontrolle darüber hätte. Aber wenn er damit dann besser klar kam, war Harry das nur Recht.

„Und glaube jetzt ja nicht, nur weil wir sexuell käuflich sind... waren, dass du uns benutzen kann. Also erwarte oder verlange kein Sex, dann sind wir sofort weg!"

Starke Hitze durchflutete Harrys Körper und er merkte, wie sein Gesicht aufflammte. „Ich würde nie... Das hätte ich nie... Ich bin doch kein... Also...", stotterte er nutzlos.

„Potter, wir hatten gestern mehrere Stunden geilen, aufregenden Sex, den du dir von uns käuflich erworben hast und du stotterst so rum, als wenn du immer noch Jungfrau wärst..." Auf Blaise Lippen lag ein amüsiertes Grinsen und auch Draco versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, aber nur wenig erfolgreich.

„Du schuldest uns übrigens noch 200 Galleonen für diese Nacht.", schloss Blaise seine kleine Rede ab.

„200 Galleonen?! Das ist der Preis?", rief Harry verwundert aus und war leicht gekränkt, dass die Beiden das überhaupt noch verlangten, aber versuchte das zu verstecken.

„Du hattest uns die ganze Nacht und es war nicht nur Oralsex, sondern auch Analsex und nicht zu vergessen das Rimming... das summiert sich, Potter. Außerdem" und dabei guckte er kurz zu Draco, der wieder mit hochroten Wangen an seinen Ärmel spielte und keinen von Beiden in die Augen sah, „hat Draco dich auch geküsst, also so etwas wie Sonderservice..." Draco riss den Kopf nach oben und sah Blaise mörderisch an.

„Blaise!", zischte er aufgebracht und man konnte die Zähne hören, die knarzend aufeinander gepresst wurden. Ruckartig stand er auf und verließ den Raum, kurze Zeit später konnte man die Badezimmertür knallen hören.

Harry räusperte sich und servierte peinlich berührt endlich das Frühstück. Unbeholfen setzte er sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches und bot Blaise Brot an. Der sah allerdings erstarrt auf die Tür, die Draco wütend durchschritten hatte.

„Wir haben nur noch uns, Harry", wisperte er dann ohne aufzuschauen und emotionslos. „Keine Eltern, Freunde oder nette Bekannte... nur uns, also behandle ihn gut. Er ist sehr zerbrechlich und hat schon lange keine Gefühle mehr zugelassen, da es... in diesem Beruf nicht gesund ist zu fühlen. Aber gestern...", Blaise räusperte sich, richtete sich und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Frühstück. „Also behandle ihn gut."

Harry konnte wieder die Hitze in seinen Wangen spüren und guckte mit offenem Mund zu Blaise, der nun sein Frühstück runterputzte, als wenn er Tagelang nichts gegessen hätte. Sein Herz flatterte so eigenartig und seine Eingeweide waren eine um sich selbst windende Masse, wie verschlungen tanzende Körper eines Liebespaares.

„Mach den Mund zu Potter und iss. Das Frühstück ist verdammt lecker!" grinste Blaise und nahm noch ein Bissen von seinem Rührei. „Ach ja und das Geld brauchst du uns nicht auszahlen. Sieh es als erste Schuldenvertilgung an. Also eventuell die erste Miete oder wir könnten uns vielleicht neue Sachen kaufen..."

Harry besann sich wieder, nickte geistesabwesend und fing an zu essen. Wo blieb Draco? Sollte er sich Sorgen machen? Sollte er vielleicht hinterher gehen? Er seufzte. Nein, Draco brauchte wahrscheinlich einfach nur Zeit, also sollte er lieber zum geschäftlichen kommen.

„Also wer ist dieser Graceless? Sein Name kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann ihn gerade nicht einordnen", fragte Harry und schob sich ein Stückchen Wurst zwischen die Zähne.

„Mortimer Graceless ist ein Mann mittleren Alters aus einem alten Reinblut-Geschlecht. Ein Emporkömmling des Krieges, wenn du so willst. Jetzt wo die alten Familien zerstört sind oder verachtet werden, kommen solche Leute wie er da her, mit genug Kapital, Skrupellosigkeit und Geschäftssinn, und machen eine Menge Geld mit den Geschäften anderer Leute. Tja und er hat auch eins der weniger ansehnlichen Geschäftszweige übernommen. Aber soviel ich weiß können sie ihm das nicht nachweisen."

„Jetzt weiß ich wieder wer das war... Wir konnten ihm nie die Verbindung zu Voldemort nachweisen, er hatte kein Mal und hegte auch keine sichtlichen Freundschaften mit wichtigen Todessern. Es gab nur wenige, die von den Leuten wussten die sie unterstützen. Alle sind gestorben. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ja jetzt das Handwerk legen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass er Voldemort unterstützt hat, zumindest finanziell. Wie seid ihr an ihn geraten? Oder... oder macht ihr... das... freiwillig?" Harry räusperte sich und versucht Blaise in die Augen zu schauen.

Blaise antwortete mit rollenden Augen. „Nein, wir machen das nicht freiwillig... obwohl es schlimmeres gibt, Potter." Seine Stimme wurde wieder todernst und sein Blick schweifte in die Vergangenheit. „Wir konnten nirgendwo hin. Keine Zauberstäbe mehr und die Leute jagten uns aus ihren Häusern oder kannten uns plötzlich nicht mehr. Wir waren verachtet und ungern gesehen. Es war eine schwierige Zeit. Wir haben es sogar mit Muggellondon versucht, aber das hat uns beide geäng... abgestoßen. Und da kam Graceless daher. Er hatte Geld und lud uns zu sich nach Hause ein. Anfangs war er charmant und fürsorglich. Er ließ uns bei sich wohnen, gab uns zu essen und verbrachte viel Zeit mit uns." Blaise machte eine kurze Pause und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Dann eines Abends hatte er zu einer kleinen Gesellschaft eingeladen und wir waren natürlich auch dabei. Es waren angeblich Geschäftspartner von ihm. Bevor es losging, nahm er uns zur Seite und... bläute uns ein, dass wir ihm etwas schuldig wären. Nun könnten wir es ihm zurückzahlen, in dem wir außerordentlich nett zu den Gästen sein und ihnen kein Wunsch verweigerten sollten. Da ist uns ein Licht aufgegangen... wir weigerten uns natürlich, aber er drohte damit uns wieder mit nichts auf die Straße zu schicken, nachdem er sich von uns alles wiedergeholt hätte, was wir ihm schuldeten. Du hättest seine Augen sehen sollen..." Blaise schluckte und Schauer ließ sein Körper erbeben.

Harry kannte Graceless. Er war ganz der beeinflussende Bastard. Gut aussehend, ein einnehmendes Lächeln, kein Kratzer in der viel zu weißen Weste, kaltherzig und ein verdammt guter Schauspieler. Alle mochten ihn und Harry fragte sich oft, wie blind die Menschen sein konnten, denn seine Fassade war viel zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden und nach dieser Geschichte hasste er ihn schon fast.

Blaise fing sich wieder, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Er versprach uns danach wieder einfach gehen zu lassen, mit ein wenig Geld... für einen Neuanfang, wenn wir das für ihn..." Harry konnte spüren, wie Blaise das alles mitnahm und es nicht einfach war, darüber zu reden und er bewunderte ihn für seine Courage. „Er drohte uns mit Drogen oder einem Imperio gefügig zu machen, aber davor hatten wir noch mehr Angst... also machten wir es freiwillig. Bitte, denk nicht schlecht von uns. Wir waren gerade 17 geworden, waren allein und hatten Angst... für uns gab es keinen Ausweg", flehte Blaise ihn an und Harry schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.

„Ich mache euch keinen Vorwurf! Ich verstehe das, es war nicht eure Schuld, sondern die von Graceless, er hat euch und eure Hilflosigkeit schamlos ausgenutzt. Dieses Schwein... wir werden ihn fertig machen, ich verspreche es dir, er wird nicht damit davon kommen!"

Blaise nickte leicht und Harry erkannte sofort, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Aber er kannte Harry schlecht, er hielt seine Versprechen. „Du kannst dir die Party ja ungefähr vorstellen", fuhr Blaise fort. „Alles Männer im mittleren Alter, hungrig auf junges Fleisch und willig es sich zu holen. Anfangs war es noch nett und Draco und ich haben uns fast in Sicherheit gewähnt, aber es wurde immer mehr getrunken und vielleicht wurden auch Drogen verabreicht, ich weiß es nicht. Auf jeden Fall wurden die Avancen immer heftiger und Graceless spielte mit finsterer Miene von anderen ungesehen mit seinem Zauberstab, um uns an die Alternative zu erinnern. Also spielten wir mit."

Erst jetzt erkannte Harry, wie stark sich Blaise wirklich verändert hatte. Der zuversichtliche, starke und selbstbewusste Blaise Zabini hatte den Krieg scheinbar nicht überlebt und auch Draco schien ganz verändert. Sein Herz zuckte erneut schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Wir wussten nicht, dass er währenddessen Fotos gemacht hatte. Von seinen Geschäftspartnern, genauso wie von uns. Er erpresste uns, er würde die Fotos im Tagespropheten drucken lassen, wenn wir nicht das tun sollten was er sagte und würde der ganzen Zaubererwelt zeigen, was wir wirklich seien. Zwei billige Huren... er drohte uns unter Drogen zu stellen und uns ins Ausland zu verkaufen, wo wir getrennt voneinander in schäbigen Hotels für wenige Galleonen die Stunde die Beine breit machen müssten. Wir hatten Angst... wir konnten..." Blaise stockte der Atem

Harry versuchte seinen Geist und seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Denn es war nie gut, wenn seine Gefühle mit ihm durch gingen. Entweder er machte etwas Dummes oder er machte etwas kaputt. Seine Teetasse, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand, rappelte schon verdächtig und er nahm sie schnell in die Hand und nahm einen Schluck. Er stellte sie aber nicht mehr zurück. Sicher ist sicher.

„Er quartierte uns in eine verdreckte, kleine Wohnung in der Knockturngasse ein und besuchte uns jeden Tag und wenn er keine Galleonen sah... dann... sagen wir einfach es war schmerzhaft. Aber er berührt uns nie... ich denke, er ekelt sich vor uns. Einen kleinen Teil des Geldes dürfen wir behalten, für Essen oder auch mal eine neue Robe... aber Draco und ich sind sparsam, haben uns ein paar Galleonen vom Mund abgespart und beiseite gelegt, um...", bei den Worten schaute Blaise mit kindlicher Verlegenheit auf den Boden. „Wir haben einen Traum... einen eigenen Zaubertränkeladen... du weißt schon, Tränke für den täglichen Gebrauch oder auch mal speziellere Anfertigungen... so etwas halt. Ich weiß es ist albern, aber wir brauchen einen Traum, sonst... schaffen wir das nicht."

„Kommt er immer noch täglich?", fragte Harry nervös, denn er wusste nicht wie er mit so vielem emotionalen Ballast umgehen sollte. Er hatte selbst genug emotionalen Müll am Hals, den er immer ungesunderweise verdrängte, anstatt sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen.

„Nein, nicht mehr täglich. Aber bestimmt zwei bis drei Mal die Woche, um sich das Geld zu holen. Ich glaube auch heute wird er kommen... aber wir werden nicht da sein..." Blaise Körper bebte ein wenig, aber dann packte ihn die Entschlossenheit. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Potter! Ich weiß, du hast noch nicht viel getan, aber das du willens bist, reicht uns schon aus." Resolut griff er wieder zur Gabel und aß sein Frühstück weiter.

Es herrschte Stille und jeder der beiden jungen Männer hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Harry wusste, dass er das nicht allein schaffen konnte. Graceless war mittlerweile ein großer Zauberer und von vielen geachtet und gefürchtet. Er brauchte Hilfe, aber wem konnte er vertrauen? Ron und Hermine, er musste es ihnen erzählen, auch wenn es peinlich war...

Aber er konnte nicht anders als es ihnen erzählen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen nur wegen unbequemen Peinlichkeiten die beiden jungen Männer hängen zu lassen. Auch wenn er nur ein wenig Freude in die wunderschönen, grauen Augen sehen konnte, war es das wert. Jetzt wo es so ruhig war, schlichen sich seine Gedanken zu den Bildern der gestrigen Nacht. Und auch wenn er Blaise mochte und anziehend fand, so drehten sich seine Gedanken allein um Draco. Er war wunderschön, seine Haut, seine Haare, sein Geruch, seine kalten Lippen... Und dann die Worte, die er heute Morgen mit anhören konnte. Sie ließen sein Herz höher und schneller schlagen und in seinem Magen explodierte förmlich ein Feuerwerk. Noch nie hat jemand nach so einer kurzen Begegnung solche Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst. Vielleicht war das ein Überbleibsel der Leidenschaft, die er früher für Draco empfand. Nur das es damals Feindseligkeit war und nicht... so was.

Bei diesen Tagträumen bemerkte Harry erst nicht, dass Blaise aufstand, den Tisch umrundete und auf die Tür zu schritt.

*-*

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen… ich wollte jetzt mal bisschen mehr Story reinbringen… Reviews! ! !


	5. Chapter 5

**'tada' **

Nächstes Kapitel! Leider etwas spät, weil ich die Woche nicht ins Netz gekommen bin, aber hier ist es! Und ich sag euch was: Drama, Baby!

Und dieses Mal kann ich das Kapitel auch wieder richtig editieren, dass war letztens nicht möglich und hat mich um den Verstand gebracht! Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Laptop aus dem Fenster geschmissen und der konnte noch nicht mal was dafür... naja, manchmal bin ich ein wenig jähzornig, aber nur manchmal!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst mir schöne Reviews!

Danke an all diejenigen, die mir schon ein nettes hinterlassen haben! 'kekse für alle'

Viel Spaß!

*-*

**Kapitel V**

„Blaise?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Blaise?! Ist was passiert...?"

Nachdem er immer noch nicht reagierte, stand Harry auf und legte schnell die rechte Hand auf Blaise Schulter. Der junge Mann wollte sich losreißen, aber Harry war dank Aurorentraining stärker.

„Blaise! Was ist los?", fragte Harry jetzt ein wenig ängstlich.

„...muss zu ihm... muss zu Graceless... muss ihm das Geld geben...", murmelte Blaise benommen.

Jetzt wurde Harry ein wenig panisch. Was faselte er da? Hatten sie nicht gerade ausgemacht, dass sie damit aufhören wollten? Ruppig drehte er den etwas größeren Körper zu sich um, um sich zu erkundigen ob der Plan geändert wurde und blickte in die seelenlosen Augen seines neu gewonnen Freund. Offensichtlich stand er unter einem Zauber... keinen Zauber den Harry kannte, aber ganz klar ein Zauber. Auf jeden Fall war es kein Imperio, sonst hätte er nicht so über Graceless und ihre Situation mit Harry bereden können. Es musste ein anderer sein.

„Blaise! Mach keinen Blödsinn... komm wieder zur Vernunft! Du willst nicht mehr zu Graceless. Denk an das, was wir gerade besprochen haben...!"

Aber Blaise ließ sich nicht beirren. Immer stärker und nachdrücklicher versuchte er sich aus Harrys Griff zu ziehen. Der Blick war leer und verklärt. Nun griff Harry zu drastischen Mitteln, er ohrfeigte Blaise, ein Mal, zwei Mal... aber es half nichts, Blaise kam nicht mehr zu Sinnen.

Dann hörte Harry, wie eine Tür sich öffnete und Schritte den Flur entlang gingen. Draco!

Mit einer Handbewegung legte er Blaise schlafen, fing den Körper auf und legte ihn mehr oder weniger behutsam auf den Boden und sprintete aus der Küche. Draco war schon durch die Wohnzimmertür geschritten, wo sich auch der Kamin befand. Fluchend stürzte Harry hinterher, hörte noch die Worte „Hurenhaus" und sah wie Dracos Körper von den grünen Flammen des Flohnetzwerkes geschluckt wurde.

Mit flatterndem Herzen, kratzte Harry noch ein paar Reste vom Flohpulver auf dem Boden zusammen, den Draco wohl in seinem verzückten Zustand hatte fallen lassen. Kurz überlegte Harry mit angehaltenem Atem, ob Draco vielleicht doch freiwillig gegangen war. Vielleicht wollte er zurück? Aber da erinnerte sich an die Worte von heute morgen... Draco hörte sich so verzweifelt an, wieso wollte er dann zurück?

Schnell war der feine Puder in den Kamin geworfen und das Kennwort gesprochen und Harry war wirbelnd auf dem Weg. Wohin? Das wusste er nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Er musste Draco retten!

Als er wieder richtig sehen konnte und sein Magen sich nicht mehr um sich selbst drehte, sah er sich um. Er war in einem kleinen Raum, der nach der Möblierung zu urteilen ein Wohnzimmer sein sollte. Es war sehr verkommen, aber dennoch wirkte es sauber und aufgeräumt. Die Beiden machten das Beste aus ihrer Situation.

Aber Draco war nirgends zu sehen und da hörte er ein leises Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer nebenan. Es war kein lustvolles Stöhnen, welches Harry schon den ganzen Morgen verfolgte. Es war ein schmerzvolles und angstvolles Stöhnen, das sein Herz fast vor Furcht platzen ließ. Wenn dieser Graceless Draco irgendetwas angetan hatte, dann würde er den Jungen erleben, der Voldemort vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zerstört hatte. Und er würde mehr erleiden müssen, als der Dunkle Lord.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab stürmte Harry das Zimmer, aus welchem die unheilvollen Geräusche kamen. Was er sah, ließ ihn stehen bleiben.

Die beeindruckende Gestalt von Graceless, hatte seine großen Hände um Dracos Hals und Unterkiefer gelegt und Draco versuchte hilflos seine Kehle aus dem Griff zu befreien. Das Gesicht von dem Älteren schwebte bedrohlich über Dracos, damit die schwarzen Augen mit dem irren Leuchten den jungen Mann noch mehr einschüchterten.

„Wo warst du? Warum musste ich dich rufen? Wo ist dein Freund? Und. Wo. Ist. DAS GELD?!", brüllte Graceless Draco ins Gesicht und besprenkelte in mit Spucke.

„Lassen Sie ihn sofort los, Graceless, oder ich schwöre, ich werde Ihnen die Organe einzeln ausreißen und sie vor Ihren Augen in kochendes Öl tauchen", erklärte Harry mit fast sachlicher Stimme, nur das leichte Zittern verriet seine Anspannung. Aber die Hand mit dem auf Graceless gerichteten Zauberstab war ruhig.

Mit mehr Kraft als nötig schob der Mann Draco von sich. Er war überrascht, fing sich aber wieder schnell und richtete seinen hasserfüllten Blick nun auf Harry. Harry hörte wie Dracos Körper zu Boden ging und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln, dass die grauen Augen zu ihm schauten. Angsterfüllt, aber klar.

Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Graceless richtete, war er gerade dabei seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs zu ziehen.

„Sie wollen Ihren Zauberstab auf mich richten?", schnaubte Harry ungläubig. „Sie haben wirklich Nerven..."

„Sie sind für einen Mann Ihres Alters nicht gerade bescheiden, Mr. Potter", schnarrte Graceless abfällig und zielte nun mit seinem Stab auf Harrys Brust.

„Wenn man seit der frühen Kindheit mehreren Mordanschläge überlebt, einen Basilisken tötet, den mächtigsten und dunkelsten Lord unserer Zeit umgebracht hat und einen Krieg überlebt hat, dann brauch man das wohl nicht...", antwortete Harry amüsiert.

„Und doch schaffen Sie es wohl nicht eine ernsthafte Beziehung zu anderen Menschen aufzunehmen. Erst letztens habe ich diesen wirklich sehr interessanten Bericht im Tagespropheten gelesen. Wie wurden Sie da gleich beschrieben... Ach ja, _Harry Potter, Eremit oder Psychopath?_ Es wird gemunkelt, Sie seien nicht mehr ganz dicht, Mr. Potter. Mich interessiert es wirklich, sind Sie gerne einsam oder sind Sie einsam, weil keiner es mehr erträgt in Ihrer Nähe zu sein?"

Harry kannte natürlich den Bericht des Propheten und seine Kieferknochen spannten sich an, als er seine Zähne knirschte. Der Prophet hatte berichtet, dass er aus zuverlässigen Quellen wusste, dass Harry nachts fürchterliche Träume hätte und aus diesen dann schreiend erwachen würde. Dann würde er durch seine Wohnung rennen und vor sich hermurmelnd Türen und Fenster überprüfen. Sie hatten sogar behauptet, anhand von schlecht aufgenommen Fotos, dass er von Schlaftränken abhängig wäre und sich, aus Verzweiflung heraus, selbst verletzten würde.

Vieles davon war natürlich Blödsinn. Er war weder von irgendwas abhängig noch verletzte er sich selbst und nachts mit dem Zauberstab durch seine Wohnung zu rennen, tat er auch nicht. Die Träume allerdings quälten ihn fast jede Nacht und ein manches Mal wachte er auf und sein Zimmer war durch seine unkontrollierte Magie verwüstet. Aber das war nichts, was man nicht mit ein paar Reparos und Reinigungszauber wieder hinbekommen hätte.

Tja, also war er wohl einsam. Aber er hätte sich auch einen Mann oder Frau aussuchen können, es gab genug, die sich vor seine Füße waren. Erst gestern, hat die persönliche Assistentin von seiner Kollegen Marcy ihm erzählt, dass sie eine wunderbare Nieren-Pastete machen würde und er unbedingt Mal einen Abend bei ihr essen sollte, dabei legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und warf ihre Haare zurück. Er erklärte ihr, dass er Nieren-Pastete hasste und dass er lieber ein Loch in der Wand ficken würde als sie. Er hatte nicht mal mehr darauf geachtet, wie sie reagierte, sondern ist einfach ruhig in sein Büro gegangen.

Er hatte vor langer Zeit aufgehört höflich und nett seine Abfuhren zu erteilen. Denn dann kamen sie alle wieder! Er hatte also angefangen sie gründlich zu enttäuschen und es hatte geklappt. Nun ja, wenn man von zwei oder drei wohl eher masochistisch angehauchten Gestalten absah, hörte er von den Leuten nur wieder im Tagespropheten etwas. Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie extra eine Abteilung in der Redaktion hatten, die für die Abfuhren, die Harry erteilt hatte, zuständig war. Denn fast jede landete irgendwie in der Zeitung.

Noch nicht mal immer von dem „Opfer" selber, sondern auch von so genannten Freunden oder Kollegen, die dabei gewesen waren. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, er versuchte immer noch so kreativ wie möglich die Leute abzuwehren, die ihm Avancen machten.

Kurz nach dem Krieg war er leider nicht so schlau gewesen. Ein gewisser Norman hatte das für sich ausgenutzt. Anfangs war es eine echt gute Beziehung, auch wenn Harry ohne Plan alles Mögliche versuchte. Norman lachte ihn hinter seinem Rücken nur aus und dokumentierte _Die ersten Schritte von Harry Potter in der Welt der Liebesbeziehungen_. So war dann auch der Name seines Bestsellers. Es war eine sehr intime Dokumentation, wo nicht nur seine schlechten Träume, seine Angewohnheiten und seine romantischen Überraschungen für seine Liebhaber sezierend genau beschrieben worden sind, sondern auch seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen. Er war als Jungfrau in die Beziehung gegangen, in mehr als einer Hinsicht, und verließ sie als verbitterter Mann. Seit dem hatte er alle abgeschmettert.

Nur wenige richtige Freunde sind ihm geblieben, denn er konnte vielen einfach nicht mehr das Vertrauen entgegen bringen, was für eine Freundschaft notwendig war. Mittlerweile war ihm alles so gut wie egal. Was die Zeitung schrieb beachtete er so gut wie gar nicht mehr oder auch die komischen Blicke oder das verebbende Gemurmel, wenn er den Raum betrat, ließen ihn kalt. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten, so lange die Leute, die ihm wichtig waren ihn glaubten und nicht der Zeitung, war er gegen alles immun.

Ja, Harry Potter war einsam. Aber als er den verängstigten Draco Malfoy auf dem Boden betrachtete, der zu ihm aufschaute mit Flehen und Erstaunen im Blick, erwachte in seinem Herzen eine Hoffnung, dass diese Zeit bald ein Ende nehmen könnte.

„Expelliarmus!", und schon flog Harrys Zauberstab in die wartende Hand von seinem Gegner. Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert, aber er blieb ruhig. „Der kleine Malfoy hat es Ihnen wohl angetan...", schmunzelte Graceless.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung packte Graceless Draco am Kragen, zog den jungen Mann widerwillig auf die Beine und legte dann seine kräftige Hand um den Nacken. Draco sah Harry aus großen Augen an und versteifte sich. So konnte Draco nichts Unerüberlegtes tun und sein Körper diente dem Älteren als Schutzschild vor Harry.

„Eine kleine, nichts sagende Hure hat also dem Retter der Zaubererwelt den Kopf verdreht", er lachte über seinen eigenen, geschmacklosen Kommentar.

„Vielleicht hat Ihnen das noch niemand erklärt, aber niemand kann sich Liebe kaufen. Sie, als emotionaler Krüppel, mögen das vielleicht denken, aber glauben Sie mir, man kann sich so etwas nicht kaufen. Und ganz unter uns, Liebe ist sowieso nur ein Mythos. Bleiben Sie bei Sachen, die wirklich etwas bedeuten; Macht und Geld."

„Nur ein Mann wie Sie kann so etwas behaupten. Ich glaube..."

„Da haben wir es doch schon, Mr. Potter", unterbrach Graceless ihn mit einem amüsierten und herablassenden Blick. „Sie _glauben_... Sie glauben, dass Sie irgendwann die Liebe Ihres Lebens finden. Wahrscheinlich wird es Liebe auf den ersten Blick sein und dann folgen romantische Rendezvous unter dem vollen Mond. Spaziergänge durch den Park, interessante Gespräche über einer Flasche gutem Rotwein und erst der Sex. Besser und sanfter als jemals zuvor und am besten in einem Meer aus Blumen."

Jetzt musste Harry lachen. Es war ein tiefes, fast knurrendes Lachen, welches sich, zugegeben, ein wenig übertrieben anhörte. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah Graceless ihn verwirrt und missmutig an.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mir so die Liebe vorstelle, dann sind Sie wohl genauso verkrüppelt wie ich es bin. Ich wette, Sie sind damals von Frauen und Männer gleichermaßen stehen gelassen worden und haben sich in den Schlaf geweint. Weil Sie befürchteten, dass Sie niemand haben will. Weil niemand mit Ihnen solche perfekten Momente erleben wollte. Weil der kleine Mortimer einfach nicht gut genug war. Für niemanden. Und irgendwann waren Sie es leid, dass Opfer zu sein. Sie wollten das eiskalte Monster sein, das nichts und niemand berühren kann ohne sich an der Kälte zu verbrennen. Sie sind wirklich armselig."

Er sah das Mienenspiel im Gesicht des Älteren und Genugtuung streichelte sein inneres Monster, das sich nach getaner Arbeit zufrieden zusammen rollte. Ja, er hatte es geschafft, er hatte ihn verärgert. Ein Talent, welches er wirklich gut beherrschte. Er versuchte Draco nicht zu beachten, was mehr als unmöglich war, weil er direkt vor dem großen Mann stand. Draco hatte wohl wieder etwas von seiner Fassung gefunden. Von dem guten, aber kalten Benehmen, welches Harry schon aus Schultagen kannte. Aber die Maske der kühlen Gleichgültigkeit war dünn und zerbrechlich. Harry hoffte, dass Draco sich so lange halten konnte bis sie das hier überstanden hatten. Er wollte ihn am liebsten schnell wieder nach Hause bringen, ihn in seinem Bett verstecken und vor alles Böse schützen was in der Welt auf ihn lauerte. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco das auch wollte, zumindest etwas davon... nur ein bisschen... Hatte er einen Heldenkomplex?! Nein, Harry Potter doch nicht...

Graceless fing sich schnell wieder und zog Dracos Körper nah an seinen. Sein Arm legte sich über die Schulter und halb über die Brust, als er sein Kinn in die Halsbeuge des Blonden legte. Draco versuchte ihm auszuweichen, ihn den Arm wegzuziehen, aber der Arm krallte sich in die schwarze Robe, bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter und zog ihn näher. Als er versuchte den Kopf wegzudrehen, holte der ihn immer wieder ein und die viel zu schmalen Lippen legten sich Besitz ergreifend auf die empfindliche Haut.

Harry konnte es fast nicht ertragen ihn so nah bei Draco zu sehen, zu sehen das Dracos Maske langsam wieder in sich zusammenfiel, je näher sich der fremde Körper an ihn schmiegte. Harry spürte wie sich seine Finger zu Fäusten ballten und seine Kiefermuskeln zum Reißen gespannt waren. Graceless konnte ihn anscheinend wütend machen... aber er wusste nicht was er dadurch auslöste.

„Hat er gestöhnt, Potter?", fragte Graceless mit einem lasziven Hauchen in der Stimme und die Maske von Draco bekam große Risse. Und als er die Zunge an seinem Nacken spürte, war das einfach zuviel. Sein Deckmantel der Gefühllosigkeit zersprang in tausend Teile. Dracos Gesicht verzog sich eine angstvolle und angeekelte Grimasse und sein Körper zuckte so heftig, dass Graceless ihn ein wenig gröber wieder zu sich ziehen musste. Sein Blick, der vorher an Harrys Augen geklebt hatte, wand sich jetzt den Boden zu.

„Ja, bestimmt hat er gestöhnt. Vielleicht sogar geschrieen. Seine Schenkel fühlten sich zweifellos sehr gut um Ihr Becken an... Hat er sich willig an Ihren Körper gerieben, wie der kleine Stricher, der er nun mal ist?" Die große Hand fuhr bei den Worten über Dracos Schenkel und über seinen Bauch. Draco wand sich heftig, aber er konnte nichts ausrichten und hing mit in dem Arm, der ihn umfasste wie ein kleines schutzloses Kind.

Harry konnte nur hilflos zu sehen und spürte wie seine Wut stieg. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel...

„Seine Kunden schwärmen von seiner Haut, straff aber weich." Graceless fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über die Haut unter dem Ohrläppchen. „Über seinen schlanken und kräftigen Körper, den sie in alle Richtungen biegen können, wenn sie wollen." Seine Finger strichen über die Innenschenkel von Draco. „Über seine Hände, die sich fast verzweifelt in die Schultern drücken, wenn er sie anfleht ihm es noch härter und schneller zu besorgen."

Draco hatte aufgehört sich zu wehren und sein Blick war kontinuierlich auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte vom wächsernen Weiß bis zum feurigen Rot und wieder zurück in wenigen Sekunden. Seine Arme waren um seinen Bauch gelegt, als ob ihm kalt wäre oder ihm diese Worte physische Schmerzen bereiten würden. Vielleicht war ihm aber nur schlecht von den harten Worten, genau wie Harry, dessen Magen nur noch ein großer Eisklumpen war. Gleich...

„Aber wissen Sie, was die Kunden am meisten an diesem schönen Jungen lieben? Seine Unschuld. Die Laute der Verwunderung, wenn sie ihn anfassen, die leichte Röte, die sein Gesicht ziert, wenn er den Männern die Schwänze bläst, die fast schüchterne Ablehnung, wenn es um das Küssen geht. Dann, dass haben mir fast alle Kunden erzählt, wollen sie ihm die Unschuld aus dem Leib ficken", flüsterte Graceless mit einem widerlichen Unterton, der Harry gar nicht gefiel. „Und sie tun es, Mr. Potter. Glauben Sie mir, sie tun es und es macht ihnen sehr viel Spaß, deswegen sind meine Jungs so gefragt. Denn unter der Fassade, sind sie eigentlich unschuldige, viel zu junge Männer, die von der Welt, wie sie wirklich ist, viel zu viel gesehen haben."

Harrys Magen rebellierte gegen die ansteigende Galle, die drohte seine Speiseröhre hoch zu kriechen. Sein Geist rebellierte gegen die wachsenden Bilder, die ihm so vertraut waren und die ihm wütend werden ließen. Seine Augen rebellierten gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen, die ihn fast übermannten, als er daran dachte, dass er genau so war wie die Anderen. Er hatte sie genauso benutzt, wie die unzähligen Anderen. Draco würde ihn niemals haben wollen... nicht nach dieser Nacht. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein wilder Fluss mit sich riss.

„Haben Sie wirklich seinem Stöhnen oder seinen reizvollen Bewegungen geglaubt, Mr. Potter? Haben Sie geglaubt, Sie seien etwas Besonderes für Draco? Etwas Unvergessliches? Sie sind nur einer von vielen..."

Das Keuchen riss ihn von den harten Augen seines Gegenübers und er wandte seinen Blick auf Draco, der ihn nun ansah. Seine grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und in ihnen lag etwas, was Harry dort nie vermutet hätte. Angst. Angst um Harry. Er schüttelte leicht seinen blonden Haarschopf und sah ihn flehend an. „Harry... glaube ihm nicht... du warst... bist sehr besonders für mich, bitte glaube ihm nicht... Harry..." Das letzte Wort, sein Name, war nur noch gehaucht.

In dem reißenden Strom seiner Gefühle, spürte er einen Hoffnungsschimmer. Wie das Ufer in der Ferne, welches ihm Halt und Schutz bot, wenn er es nur schaffte den mächtigen Stromschnellen zu entwischen.

Das schmutzige, laute Lachen unterbrach seine Gedankengänge. „Eine Nutte, die Gefühle entwickeln kann? Gibt's denn so was? Kleiner, du glaubst doch wirklich nicht, dass Harry Potter dich haben will, oder? Dass Harry Potter sich mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde, geschweige denn dich seinen Freunden vorstellen würde, oder? Der kleine, dreckige Stricher, der in der Nocturngasse anschaffen geht und früher der Sohn des reichsten Todessers ganz Englands war. Und mal angenommen, dass er dich wirklich nehmen würde... du bist zweite Wahl, Malfoy. Gebrauchte Ware. Viel zu gut gebrauchte Ware. Er könnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass du wahrscheinlich sämtliche Singlemänner, der englischen Zaubererwelt um, an und in dir hattest. Gib es zu, Malfoy, niemand würde dich haben wollen."

Mit jedem harten Wort schrumpfte Draco tiefer in sich hinein und sein Blick, welcher jetzt verräterisch feucht war, war wieder auf den Holzboden des alten Zimmers gerichtet. Seine Arme waren um seinen Bauch geschlungen, als wenn sie ihn vor den Worten, die ihm direkt ins Ohr geflüstert wurden, schützen könnte. Und das Zittern offenbarte den Schaden, den sie verursachten.

Harrys Wut stieg in ihm auf, wie Lava aus einem explodierenden Vulkan. Graceless schaffte es zwar Draco mit seinen Worten langsam zu zerstören, aber Harry bekam dadurch nur genug Nährboden für seinen Zorn. Genauso viel wie er brauchte, um dieses dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht des Älteren zu wischen und Draco überrascht aufschauen zu lassen.

Er spürte wie seine Magie seinen Körper brennend ausfüllte, sich in jede Faser seiner Muskulatur niederließ und in jede Pore seiner Haut festsetzte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er so viel Energie in sich aufstaute und fast befürchtete er es wäre zu viel. Zu viel seinen Willen, der es unterwarf.

Mit keiner Miene und keiner Geste entließ er sie und seine Macht wurde in den Raum gespült. Wie ein Wirbelwind rauschte seine Magie durch das viel zu kleine Zimmer und nahm alles mit sich, was nicht zu schwer war. Kleine Gegenstände zogen sich wirbelnd um Harrys Körper und die größeren schwebten scheinbar unschlüssig in der Luft. Aber Harry achtete nicht darauf. Sein Blick, sein Willen war auf die große und nun ängstliche Gestalt von Graceless gerichtet.

„Wir können doch darüber reden...", faselte Graceless ängstlich und zog dabei seine Hände zischend vor Schmerz von Draco weg, denn nun zog sich eine blau schimmernde Kugel um Dracos Körper. Der junge Mann in dem Ball sah sich verwundert um und betastete die fast unsichtbare Barriere um ihn herum, aber es bereitete ihm anscheinend keine Schmerzen.

Graceless hatte mittlerweile Abstand von Draco genommen, die Zauberstäbe fallen lassen und seine Hände waren in einer kapitulierenden Geste in die Höhe gestreckt. Harry wusste genau, was er versuchte. Er dachte, wenn Harry sah, dass er schutzlos war, würde ihm das helfen seine Haut zu retten. Aber Harry hatte viel im Krieg gelernt und das Wichtigste war: Immer die Augen offen lassen!

„Sie haben bereits genug geredet, Graceless" Harry legte seinen Kopf schief, „finden Sie nicht?", und mit einer Welle reiner Energie wurde er quer durch den Raum an die hinter ihm liegende Wand geschleudert. Dort blieb er so lange hängen bis Harry sich sicher war, war das keine Gefahr von ihm drohte. Langsam rutschte der Körper bewusstlos zu Boden und blieb dort blutend liegen.

So schnell die Energie gekommen war, so ging sie jetzt wieder. Mit lautem Poltern fielen alle fliegenden Gegenstände wieder auf den Boden und die Schutzblase um Draco löste sich auf. Harry fühlte wie die Macht wieder zurück in ihn floss und wieder ein Teil seines inneren Kerns wurde, wo er sie mit seinem Willen verschloss.

Als er sein Blick sich wieder klärte, sah er das Draco ihn mit großen, ungläubigen Augen ansah. Er legte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen, obwohl ihm dazu nicht zu mute war. Sein Körper schmerzte noch von der großen Kraftanstrengung.

Schnell trennten sich ihre Blicke wieder, als Draco seine Augen auf den Boden richtete. Mit leichter Röte im Gesicht fing er an seinem Umhang zu nesteln. Draco sah so nervös aus, wie Harry sich fühlte.

„Danke... Harry, danke dass du uns geholfen hast. Du hättest es nicht tun müssen und hast es trotzdem getan... das würden nicht viele Menschen machen für... Leute wie mich und Blaise. Also danke." Harry sah, wie Draco mit noch mehr Worten rang und sie letztendlich leise in den Raum flüsterte, so als wäre es ihm ein inneres Bedürfnis sie laut auszusprechen. „Es stimmt fast alles, was er gesagt hat, Harry... aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass du der Einzige warst, den ich jemals... dabei geküsst habe. Ich weiß auch nicht warum... du warst, nein, bist so anders... ich musste es einfach machen, ich habe es mir immer gewünscht, schon damals in der Schule. Ich wollte dich wenigstens einmal küssen..."

Harry war bei dieser kleinen Ansprache immer näher an Draco herangetreten und als er die Wärmeaura des Blonden betrat, schreckte dieser hoch und ging schnell drei Schritte wieder zurück.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Draco?", fragte Harry mit einem nervösen Zittern in der Stimme. „Wovor läufst du weg?"

Draco warf einen unsicheren Blick hinter sich, wo Graceless reglos auf dem Boden vor sich hinblutete.

„Du darfst nicht glauben, was dieser Idiot gerade alles gesagt hat, Draco. Das darfst du nicht, er lag mit allem falsch."

Gehetzt drehte sich Draco wieder zu ihm um und hatte einen verzweifelten, selbstverachtenden Ausdruck in den Augen, wodurch Harry stille Angst die Wirbelsäule runterjagte.

„Ach ja? Was er gesagt hat ist wahr, Harry. Ich war ein Stricher. Ich wurde von vielen anderen Männern begrabscht, gefickt und bezahlt. Und viele wissen das... sie wissen was ich bin."

„Das ist nicht wichtig, Draco. Für mich ist das nicht wichtig."

„Woher willst du denn wissen, dass ich zu dir anders war, als zu all meinen anderen Kunden? Vielleicht war das für mich eine Nacht wie jede andere auch. Da kannst du dir nie sicher sein!", rief Draco aufgeregt. Harry ging wieder auf ihn zu, nahm ihn bei den Schultern und zwang ihn in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das für dich eine genauso besondere Nacht war wie für mich. Ich habe es gesehen, Draco. In deinen Augen. In deinem Gesicht. In der Art wie du mich berührt hast. Ich will dich, Draco, und nicht nur für eine Nacht...", flüsterte Harry nun dicht vor Dracos Gesicht.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss seine Augen. „Nein, nein, nein... so was darfst du nicht sagen, das darfst du nicht... bitte, Harry! Sag so was nicht!"

„Warum nicht, Draco? Ich will dich. Bei mir, mit mir und um mich herum. Ich will _dich_, Draco. Es kümmert mich nicht, was du getan hast oder was du nicht getan hast, es ist mir egal."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht was du da redest! Es sollte dich kümmern, es sollte dir nicht egal sein. Wenn wir... zusammen wären, könnte dir das alles zunichte machen! Meine Vergangenheit würde deine Zukunft zerstören!"

„Hast du schon mal jemanden umgebracht, Draco?", fragte Harry ernst. Draco sah wieder überrascht in sein Gesicht und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, weil er diese Frage weder verstand noch mit ihr gerechnet hätte.

„N-Nein, natürlich nicht... ich habe... ich musste nicht...", er konnte auf die Frage nicht antworten, so verwirrt war er.

„Aber ich habe es getan... ich habe gemordet, ich habe anderen Menschen sehr großes Leid zugefügt. Ich bin kein guter Mensch. Und auch wenn Andere das gut heißen, mich dafür heute noch loben, dass ich sie und die Welt die sie kennen gerettet habe, so macht sich keiner die Mühe mich näher kennen zu lernen. Ich bin nur Harry Potter in ihren Augen. Das Abziehbild eines großen Helden, aber innerlich fürchten sie mich. Sie fürchten mich und meine Taten. Deswegen wollen sie mich nur aus der sicheren Ferne beobachten, wie ein Experiment, welches jeden Tag Erkenntnisse bringt, aber auch jeden Tag schief gehen könnte. Wenn sie mir zu nahe kommen, verlieren sie den verschleierten Blick und sie sehen der nackten Wahrheit ins Gesicht. Sie sehen mich, nur mich allein, und sie nehmen reiß aus. Du hast in mein nacktes Gesicht gesehen, Draco, und ich habe gesehen, dass du es nicht so erschreckend findest wie andere."

„Weil du wunderschön bist, Harry, und ich bin nur ein Freak. Ich bin ein Kriecher, der immer den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gegangen ist, weil er immer zu schwach und ängstlich war. Es gab sogar Zeiten, da machte mir d... die Arbeit Spaß." Mit hochrotem Kopf senkte Draco seinen Blick wieder auf den Boden, genauer gesagt auf die Füße von Harry. Er war jetzt so nah bei ihm, dass er schon die Körperwärme fühlen konnte. Aber sie berührten sich nicht, darauf achtete Draco sehr penibel. Er wollte sein Schwanken in dieser Diskussion nicht herbeirufen, nur weil er Harry anfasste. Er musste hart und direkt seinen Standpunkt vertreten. Es war wichtig, schmerzhaft, aber sehr wichtig.

„Sieh mich an, Draco", flüsterte Harry und als Draco seinen nicht Kopf hob, so zwang er ihn, indem er mit seinen Finger unter dem Kinn leichten Druck ausübte. Da waren sie, die emotionsgeladenen grauen Augen, die Harry so beeindruckend fand. Die ihm schon in seiner Kindheit aufgefallen waren. Durch ihre Kälte, durch ihre Wut und durch ihre Verachtung. Und jetzt waren es Angst, Verunsicherung und Sehnsucht, die diese grauen Oberflächen Wogen schlagen ließ. „Sieh mich an", sagte er erneut und legte nun beide Hände um Dracos kühle Wangen und zog sie ein wenig näher an sein Gesicht. Er achtete darauf, dass sein Griff nicht allzu kräftig oder unnachgiebig war. Draco sollte die Wahl haben. Draco sollte sehen, dass es Harry wichtig war, dass er die freie Wahl hatte. „Sieh mir tief in die Augen und sag mir, dass du _nicht_ mit mir zusammen sein willst. Dass du mich nicht so haben willst, wie ich dich haben will. Sag es und ich werde dich gehen und machen lassen, was du nur willst." Er konnte die Hoffnung nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen und das leichte Zittern, offenbarte seinen Wunschtraum.

Dracos Augen tasteten Harrys Gesicht tanzend ab und versuchten vielleicht die Hintergedanken von Harrys Handeln zu ergründen. Harry wusste zwar, dass er seine Gefühle offen zur Schau stellte, aber er hoffte, dass Draco dies auch sah. Sah was Harry über ihn fühlte und dachte und dann verstand, dass Harry es ernst meinte. Mit allem.

Und dann seufzte Draco schwer auf und sein Körper entspannte sich, als wenn er eine schwere Last mit sich getragen hätte und die jetzt mit einem Mal verschwunden wäre. Schmale, helle Finger krochen plötzlich über Harrys Unterarme und umfassten dann seine Handgelenke. Ein scheues Lächeln verzog die rosa Lippen und Draco kam mit seinem Kopf ein wenig näher. Noch bevor Harry erkennen konnte, ob Draco die Augen schloss, presste er seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen.

Ein freudiger Schauer kroch über seinen Körper wie eine ausgehungerte Ameisenarmee über ein Picknick.

Der beste Kuss in seinem Leben. Nicht, dass Harry viel Erfahrung hatte, aber in stillen, einsamen Nächten, wenn er seiner Fantasie erlaubte zu wandern, so stellte er sich den perfekten Kuss genauso vor. Sanft, voller Gefühl und mit wilden, Amok laufenden Schmetterlingen im Bauch.

Die schüchterne und leicht ungeübte Zunge von Draco kroch über die Schwelle von Harrys Mund und lud Harrys Zunge zu einem langsamen Tanz ein. Mit angehaltenem Atem ging Harry auf die Herausforderung ein und schob alle Gedanken über etwaiges Versagen beiseite. Seine Sinne beschränkten sich auf Dracos Aroma, die Perfektion ihres Kusses und auf die Hände, die seine Handgelenke im festen Griff umschlossen hielten.

Doch mit einem Mal versteifte sich Draco und sein Mund hörte auf zu arbeiten. Ein herzzerreißendes Stöhnen war zu hören und Harry wusste, dass es nichts mit Lust oder Freude zu tun hatte und alles mit Schmerz. Körperlicher Schmerz. Sein Kopf zuckte zurück um zu erkennen, was passiert war. Dracos Augen waren erstaunt und schmerzerfüllt aufgerissen, genauso wie sein Mund, der sich nun tonlos bewegte.

Dann sackte Draco mit einem schmerzerfüllten Ton in Harrys Arme zusammen. Die schlanken Finger bohrten sich in die Schultern von Harry um nicht vollends auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen und seine Augen, die nun ein wenig trüber wurden, waren immer noch aufgerissen auf ihn gerichtet. Als hätte Draco Angst ihn aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Harry setzte sich mit Draco langsam auf den Boden und sah auf einmal den Grund für dieses merkwürdige Verhalten.

Ein Messer steckte bis zum Heft in Dracos Rücken. Blut färbte langsam aber beständig die dunkle Robe um die Wunde dunkler und Harry konnte dank seiner Aurorenausbildung erkennen, dass dies eine tödliche Wunde war. Das Messer hatte Dracos Herz getroffen. Kein schneller, aber auch kein sonderlich langsamer Tod. Nur eins war sicher; er war schmerzhaft.

*-*

Hier endet die Geschichte! Ich weiß, viele werden das Ende jetzt bestimmt verfluchen... aber ich fand es passend... ich meine, sie haben sich ja noch gefunden, auch wenn das Wort "Liebe" nicht wirklich gefallen ist, so ist es doch jedem klar oder?

Danke für eure kostbare Zeit!

.

.

.

Okay, ist alles gelogen!! Ich könnte diese Geschichte doch nicht soo enden lassen! 'g'

Na?! Hab ich es nicht gesagt; Drama, Baby! Naja, da ich dieses WE wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit über Internet habe, könnte ich es mir ja noch überlegen, ob ich am So-abend ein nächstes Kapitel hochlade, wenn ich das nicht mehr schaffe, dann wahrscheinlich wieder am Mittwoch!


	6. Chapter 6

Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt das neue Kapitel hochlade, aber ich hoffe ihr trotzdem Spaß daran!

Lange Rede kurzer Sinn; danke für die Reviews!

Viel Spaß!

*-*

Harrys Herz blieb stehen. Und Harry hatte kurz den Eindruck, dass es die Arbeit ganz verweigerte und nicht mehr aufnehmen würde. Nur kurz dachte er daran, dass sein Herz vielleicht mit Draco auf dem dreckigen, alten Fußboden ausbluten würde. Verwirrung und Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, wie die schwarze Pest im Mittelalter. Wie konnte das nur passieren?

Mit feuchten und schock geweiteten Augen sah er auf und erblickte Graceless mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als würde er zum Tee einladen. Er ragte über ihre Körper auf, wie ein Engel des Todes in biblischen Kupferstichen. Ohne einen Moment zu zögern hatte er Draco brutal nieder gestochen, noch nicht mal die eigenen Verletzungen hatten ihn davon abgehalten.

Er wollte das Warum wissen, das Wieso, aber er konnte seinen Geist und seinen Mund die Worte nicht formen lassen. Allerdings konnte man sie wohl gut lesen, denn Graceless antwortete ihm: „Er war mein Eigentum und ich bin kein großzügiger Mensch, der seinen Besitz einfach so aufgibt, Mr. Potter." Seine Antwort war so ruhig und auf eine verdrehte Art auch rational. Und Harry hasste ihn allein deswegen noch mehr. Wie konnte er über das Töten nur so gelassen reden?

Draco stöhnte erneut laut auf und keuchte, als er versucht sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Sein Atem ging schnell und abgehackt und man konnte die Anstrengung sehen und hören, die er bei jedem seiner Atemzüge hatte. Das Rasseln, welches von dem Blut in seinen Lungen herrührte, wurde immer lauter und die Bewegung seiner Hände, die Harrys Nähe suchten, immer fahriger.

Harry half Draco sich umzudrehen und bettete seinen Kopf auf seinen Beinen. Seine Finger waren mit Blut besudelt und langsam konnte er die warme Flüssigkeit spüren, die sich einen Weg unter seinen sitzenden Körper suchte. Seine Handinnenflächen glitten über Dracos Gesicht und Kopf, streichelten ihn und verwischten die Tränen. Dunkles Blut benetzte die marmorne Haut von Draco und ließen ihn wie einen gefallenen Engel aussehen.

„Draco... Draco, bleib ruhig, sag nichts... spare deine Kräfte. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich bin hier... ich bin hier und gehe nicht weg. Ich verlasse dich nicht...", flüsterte Harry und konnte die Tränen spüren, die sein Gesicht herunter rannen. Dracos Hände klammerten sich an Harrys Armen und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Stoff von Harrys Shirt, als hätte er Angst, dass der Tod höchstpersönlich ihn von hier fortschleifen würde. Er beugte sich runter und küsste Draco. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut sprach von Dracos ernstem Zustand und Harrys Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Harry hatte schon einige Menschen, die ihm nah standen, sterben sehen, aber nicht so. Sie wurden meist durch Zauber getötet. Da war es schnell vorbei. Ein Avada Kedavra und der schon tote Körper fiel zu Boden. Furchtbar, ja, aber nicht so dramatisch wie jetzt. Weit weniger blutig. Und Harry musste noch nie mit ansehen, wie der Mensch mit dem Tode rang. Wie jeder Atemzug schwerer fiel, wie jede Bewegung langsamer wurde und wie die Worte in Stöhnen und Krächzen untergingen.

Draco starb und das vor Harrys Augen. Sie hatten sich doch erst gefunden, dann konnten sie sich nicht so schnell wieder verlieren... Er durfte, nein, er konnte das nicht zulassen. Er konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen... er durfte einfach nicht sterben! Jetzt hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit es aufzuhalten!

„Menschen sind einfach zu zerbrechlich, finden Sie nicht auch, Mr. Potter?", amüsierte sich Graceless spöttisch.

Mit wahnsinniger Angst im Blick, schnellte Harrys Kopf nach oben und fixierte Graceless. Obwohl Graceless der Letzte war, der Harry helfen wollte, so aktivierte er doch die allumfassende Magie in Harrys Inneren. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ der wilden Magie in seinem Inneren freien Lauf. Das hatte er noch nie getan, es war viel zu riskant, denn Harry konnte sich nur das Ergebnis anschauen, aber nicht am schöpferischen Prozess teilhaben. Also entweder er legte den gesamten Komplex in Schutt und Asche und brachte sich, Draco und Graceless dabei um oder er erschuf einen Riss in der Wirklichkeit, der sie wie ein schwarzes Loch in andere Parallelwelten saugte oder er ließ ganz England in Dunkelheit versinken oder... nach Harrys Wissen konnte alles passieren. Magie in seiner wildesten und reinsten Form war nicht nur gefährlich, sondern auch unkontrollierbar, unvorhersehbar und verheerend.

Und eigentlich war ihm alles recht. Lass die Welt doch untergehen, du hast sie gerettet, du kannst sie auch wieder zerstören, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Er wollte sowieso nicht mehr leben, wenn er es noch nicht mal schaffte Draco zu retten. Zu viele persönliche Verluste musste er bereits erleiden, um auch nur einen noch zu dulden.

Pulsierende Wellen reiner Macht übergossen seinen Körper. Es brannte, als wenn reines Feuer durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde und im letzten klaren Moment dachte Harry noch, dass dies dem Crucio doch erschreckend ähnelte. Das Gefühl entsprach fast der Vernichtung von Voldemort, aber er war jetzt älter und hatte dementsprechend mehr Magie in seinem Kern inne wohnen.

Seine Arme wanden sich um den Oberkörper von der sterbenden Gestalt unter ihm. Und Harry konnte alles fühlen, was den Körper von Draco ausmachte. Muskeln, Nerven, Organe, Knochen, Blut und Magie. Er konnte Draco kämpfen spüren, wie sein Herz um jeden Schlag rang und seine Lungen versuchten jedes Quäntchen Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Seine einzigen Gedanken waren:

Lebe.

Für dich.

Für mich.

Für uns.

Lebe, Draco.

Und zu Harrys großer Verwunderung und Dankbarkeit, klappte es. Das Herz von Draco schlug kräftiger und ein wenig schneller. Die Lunge konnte mehr Luft aufnehmen und Dracos Atem war nicht mehr so flach. Und nach einer Eingebung handelnd, zog Harry das Messer aus Dracos blutigem Rücken. Die Wunde hörte unmittelbar auf zu bluten und langsam wuchs die verletzte Haut wieder zusammen. Aber Harry konnte sich der Erleichterung noch nicht hingeben. Noch musste er konzentriert seine Magie in Dracos Körper kanalisieren, wie auch immer er das machte.

Der laute Schrei von Draco riss Harry aus seiner Trance und seine Magie, erschöpft und müde, kroch wieder zurück in seinen Körper, in seine Seele, in seinen Geist. Sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, seine Sicht war durch Tränen verschleiert und seine Muskeln protestierten wegen der Sitzposition. Aber das Wichtigste für Harry war, dass Draco in aus großen, klaren Augen anblickten. In ihnen lag Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht und... Etwas.

Jetzt bemerkte Harry seine Umgebung das erste Mal nach diesem Höllentrip. Im schäbigen Holzboden klaffte ein großer Riss der das Zimmer fast diagonal teilte. Die Decke über ihnen war teilweise eingebrochen und Teile des Daches lagen neben ihnen. Kleinere Gegenstände waren nicht mehr zu sehen und das Bett so wie die Tür zum Nachbarraum hatten sich teilweise aufgelöst.

Der röchelnde Körper von Graceless lag unter den Trümmerteile vom Dach und bewegte sich kaum.

Aber das war Harry egal. Ohne große Worte zog er Draco an seine Brust und küsste ihn tief und innig. Sein Mund verschloss Dracos wie ein Ertrinkender den Hals einer Wasserflasche. Seine Hände wanderten über den unversehrten Körper des Blonden, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch nichts vergessen wurde.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Oh Merlin, ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Geht es dir gut, Draco?!"

Draco konnte nur nicken. Er war zu überwältigt um Worte zu formen, die einen Sinn ergeben würden. Er krallte sich tiefer in die kräftigen Oberarme von Harry und schloss seine Augen, um den Geruch seines Retters zu genießen.

„Draco, Draco..."

*-*

Teams von Auroren, Unsagbaren und Heilern waren schneller da, als Harry gedacht hätte. Aber bei dieser machtvollen Erschütterung, war das wohl kein Wunder. Die Heiler stürzten sich direkt auf Draco, der noch immer mit Blut beschmiert in Harrys Armen lag. Eine kurze Diagnose ergab, dass er völlig gesund war. Das zauberte erst Runzeln auf den Stirnen der Männer und Frauen, aber als Harry sie auf Graceless aufmerksam machte, wuselten sie zu dem vergrabenen Körper. Mit ein paar schwungvollen Bewegungen ihrer Zauberstäbe, bargen sie den älteren Mann, der noch immer atmete, aber an der Schwelle des Todes stand.

Harry war das egal. Sein Augenmerk war immer noch auf Draco gerichtet. Allerdings war das Draco wohl ein wenig unangenehm, denn der guckte mit leichter Röte im Gesicht auf den zerstörten Boden.

Als der leitende Auror der Mission Harry auf die Schulter tippte und räuspernd seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, musste er sich aber erstmal mit der Realität beschäftigen. Er hatte eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten und er musste veranlassen, dass Graceless seiner Taten überführt wurde.

Er wurde befragt, mindestens drei Mal. Er musste die Szenerie sogar ein Mal genau darstellen, wo er gestanden hat, wo Draco und Graceless gestanden hatten und was sie alle drei gesagt und getan hatten. Das er es nicht vortanzen musste war alles. Anfangs unterstützte Draco ihn noch, aber der leitende Auror, er hieß Timothy Oaks, hatte Mitleid mit ihm, da er immer noch in den blutgetränkten Roben steckte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht mal etwas drunter. Außerdem sah er wirklich sehr erschöpft aus. Ins Leben zurückgeholt zu werden, war halt kein Zuckerschlecken, auch nicht für Harry.

Der Schlafmangel und der Energieverlust zollten nun auch ihren Tribut, doch Harry war nicht müde, sondern aufgekratzt und hektisch. Draco durfte zurück in Harrys Wohnung, aber nur unter Begleitung eines Auroren. Bevor er durch den Kamin verschwand, klärte Harry ihn noch auf, dass Blaise in der Küche lag und noch mindestens fünf Stunden schlafen würde. Draco lächelte schwach, aber amüsiert, als er vor Harry stand und, in einem Moment, als keiner zusah, ihn sachte auf den Mund küsste.

Harry starrte Draco nach, der durch die Türöffnung geschritten war um den Auror zu finden, der ihn begleiten sollte. Er musste sein Herz wieder beruhigen, das versuchte aus seiner Brust zu springen und Draco hinterher zu kriechen. Mit einer Hand auf der Brust und einem blöden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, drehte er sich um, um die Geschichte ein viertes Mal zu erzählen. Jetzt hätte er sie auch vorgetanzt.

*-*

Als er nach Hause apperierte, war es früher Nachmittag. Graceless war in Gewahrsam und demnächst bestimmt in Azkaban, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Das heißt, wenn er die Nacht überleben würde. Sie hatten seine und Dracos Aussage, das blutverschmierte Messer und mehrere Indizien in anderen Fällen der Prostitution und Erpressung. Die Auroren vermuteten, dass Graceless der Zuhälter von mehreren Prostituierten waren und dadurch auch an gutes Erpressermaterial gelangen konnte. Sie würden vielleicht eindeutigere Beweise in seinem Haus finden, welches sie in den nächsten Tagen durchsuchen konnten. Harry bezweifelte das. Graceless war intelligent und gerissen, solche wichtigen Sachen hatte er nicht in seinem Haus. Aber vielleicht in Gringotts. Mit einem Beschluss des Ministers, konnten die Auroren auch dort ein Blick rein werfen, dass würde nur seine Zeit dauern, denn die Kobolde hatte es gar nicht gerne, wenn Nicht-Kunden in eins ihrer Verließe schauen wollten. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um Auroren ging.

Das Draco überhaupt eine Aussage gemacht hatte war für Harry ein kleines Wunder. Draco hatte ziemlich genau berichtet, was Graceless von ihnen verlangt hatte und wieso er das konnte. Er war schonungslos ehrlich und die typische Malfoy-Stimmlage, die kalt, überheblich und vorlaut klang, half ihm dabei emotionslos und desinteressiert zu klingen. Früher hätte ihn das auf die Palme gebracht. Aber bei der heutigen Aussage wusste er, dass Draco sich nur vor den grauenvollen Erinnerungen, die daran geknüpft waren, schützen wollte. Es war nicht leicht für Draco zu erklären, dass er in den letzten Jahren seinen Körper verkauft hatte. Es war zwar ein gängiges Gerücht, aber niemand wusste etwas Genaueres (außer diejenigen, die seine Kunden waren und die schwiegen sich natürlich aus).

Draco Malfoy hatte eine elitäre und fast adelige Erziehung genossen. Er war dazu bestimmt, mit das mächtigste Familienerbe Englands weiter zu führen und nur weil sein Vater sich für die falsche Seite entschieden hatte, war Draco in der Gosse gelandet. Aber das auch noch vor einer Brigade von Auroren, Unsagbaren und Heilern zu bestätigen, in dem er berichtet, dass ein anderer Zauberer schlauer war als er und sich ihm zu nutze zu machen, war sehr schwer.

Harry bewunderte Draco dafür. Es gehörte nicht nur eine große Portion Mut dazu, sondern auch Selbstsicherheit und er wusste nicht, ob er das so souverän getan hätte wie Draco.

Als er nun in seinem Wohnzimmer stand, schaute er sich kurz um und entdeckte Draco, dessen Haare noch ein wenig feucht waren von der Dusche. Der junge Mann saß mit den Knien unter seinem Kinn und seine Arme wie eine Decke um sich geschlungen auf dem Boden und lehnte seinen Rücken an die Couch.

Die Couch stand direkte vor dem Kamin, mit einem kleinen Tisch davor und zwei gemütlichen Sesseln daneben. Eigentlich war dieser Raum kein richtiges Wohnzimmer, sondern der Flur. Da seine Wohnung in einem Viertel Londons lag, wo viele Wohnungen an Zauberer vermietet waren, war der Kamin halt im Flur, da das ja nun mal das gängige Reise- und Kommunikationsmittel der Zauberer war. Aber Harry wollte lieber den Kamin im Wohnzimmer haben, da wo er seiner Meinung nach auch hingehörte. Gleich neben den Kamin hatte er seinen Fernseher stehen. An der Wand links davon stand ein großes Regal und an der rechten Wand war die Ausgangstür, die so gut wie nie benutzt wurde.

Es gingen noch drei weitere Türen von dem Raum ab; Küche, Schlafzimmer, Gästezimmer. Das Bad lag hinter der Küche. Es war eine recht große Wohnung, mit einem großen Flur (klar) und er fand sie einfach großartig. Er liebte sie regelrecht und er verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr.

Als er ankam, schaute Draco kurz auf und starrte dann wieder verloren in den leeren Kamin. Harry war verunsichert. Vielleicht hatte ihn die ganze Sache doch mehr mitgenommen, als er das gezeigt hatte. Er ging in die Küche und setzte erstmal Tee auf. Da er Blaise nicht gesehen hatte, vermutete er, dass er noch in einem der beiden Schlafzimmer liegen würde. Vorsichtig ging er mit zwei vollen Teetassen zur Couch und setzte sich neben Draco auf den Boden und reichte ihm eine Tasse.

„Danke, Harry", und Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht nur für den Tee bedankte.

Still tranken beide ihren heißen Tee und beachteten sich nicht.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Draco?", fragte Harry zaghaft. Er hatte schon seine Vorstellungen, aber er wollte Draco damit nicht überrumpeln. Draco blieb eine Weile still und trank seinen Tee. Fast schon ängstlich fuhr er sich durch die Haare, überprüfte seine Fingernägel, seinen Klamotten, die auch nach einem Sauber-Zauber immer noch an manchen Stellen steif war, wo Dracos Blut geklebt hatte. Harry musste schlucken, als er an die furchtbare Szene denken musste.

„Ich warte bis Blaise wieder aufgewacht ist und dann werden wir... verschwinden. Du hast schon genug für uns getan. Wir schulden dir was, Harry. Aber wir können hier nicht bleiben, dass wäre zuviel verlangt. Meine Ehre gebietet mir zu gehen, um dir nicht noch weiter zu schaden."

Harry stockte der Atem. So hatte er sich das nicht ausgemalt... mehr mit langen Gesprächen, lautes Lachen, perfekten Küssen... zumindest war das seine kindliche Vorstellung von einem Happy End. Aber Draco sah das wohl anders...

„Ich gehe mal ins Gästezimmer und sehe nach, ob Blaise noch schläft. Wie sollten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden." Er setzte sich auf, stellte den Becher auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gästezimmer um.

„Willst du es denn nicht versuchen... mit mir?", fragte Harry kleinlaut und kam sich fast wie ein Dreijähriger vor, der seinen Vater bat ihn nicht mehr zu schlagen.

Draco blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um, als er antwortete: „Ich würde es tun, wenn ich nicht der bin der ich bin und du nicht wärst wer du nun mal bist, es tut mir leid..." Er ging weiter ohne Harry überhaupt weiter zu beachten.

Harry musste schnell handeln. Er stand auf, aber nicht zu hektisch. Er ging ihm nach, aber nicht zu übereilig. Und kurz bevor Draco den Türgriff erfasste, packte Harry seinen Arm, wirbelte ihn umher und stieß ihn mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Kurz bevor Draco auch nur seinen Mund aufmachen konnte, drängte Harry seinen Körper an seinen und verschloss seine Lippen mit seinen. Er konnte den Widerstand von Draco spüren, wie er versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrehen und seine Arme, die sich gegen seine Schulter stemmen wollten. Aber Harry war stärker, er ergriff Dracos Handgelenke und pinnte sie an die Wand neben Dracos Kopf und intensivierte den Kuss.

Es dauerte nicht lang und Draco gab seinen Widerstand auf. Hungrig erwiderte er den Kuss und bäumte sich gegen Harry auf. Sein Schritt drückte sich gegen den von Harry und sein harter Schwanz presste sich gegen ihn. Harry stöhnte laut in Dracos Mund, welcher ihm sich bereitwilliger öffnete und jedes Stöhnen in sich aufnahm.

Er brach den Kuss ab, aber blieb an Dracos Körper gepresst stehen. Er blickte auf die schimmernden Augen und sah die Hoffnung.

„Ich brauche dich, Draco", hauchte er und küsste ihn kurz und heftig auf den Mund. „Ich brauche dich. Bitte geh nicht!" Er ließ die Handgelenke los und umfasste Dracos Gesicht, mit den verlockenden, feucht glänzenden Lippen, mit den schmalen Augenbrauen und den leichten, ganz leichten eins, zwei, drei Sommersprossen auf der wohlgeformten Nase. Dann fanden sich ihre Münder erneut in einem Kuss, der war allerdings nicht mehr ganz so wild, sondern eher sanft und voller Verständnis.

Harry spürte wie Dracos Hände sich in seine Frisur wanden und er seinen Kopf schief legte, damit Harry besseren Zugang zu seinem Mund hatte. Dracos Finger bohrten sich in seine Schultern und zogen, zerrten, damit Harry noch näher kam, damit kein Zentimeter zwischen ihnen Platz war. Küssend drängte sich Harrys Mund zwischen Kopf und Schulter und lernte Dracos Hals mit seiner Zunge neu kennen. Nun konnte er alles genau beobachten und erlernen, denn in der gestrigen Nacht waren seine Sinne mit den erotischen Reizen überlastet gewesen. Jetzt versuchte er sich jede Stelle von Dracos linker Halsseite und Schulter genau einzuprägen. Hörte auf jedes laute und leise Stöhnen und erspürte jede Handbewegung die Draco machte.

Seine Finger fanden einen Weg unter die Robe von Draco und er hatte Recht behalten, darunter war er nackt und das raubte Harry den Verstand. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen attackierte er erneut Dracos Mund und riss ihm die Robe vorne auf, so dass sein Körper nun an nackte Haut gedrückt wurde. Dracos Finger glitten seinen Bauch hinunter und zerrten an dem Saum seines Shirts und Harry verstand. Er glitt ein wenig zurück, zog sich sein Shirt aus und sah sich Draco noch mal genau an. Die nackte, helle Haut, die durch den Streifen der offenen Robe schimmerte. Die Röte auf Dracos Gesicht und die roten, frisch geknutschten Lippen.

Er ging vor ihm in die Knie, fast so als wenn er ihn anbeten würde und griff nach der Robe und öffnete sie weiter. Der steife Schwanz von Draco ragte über sein Gesicht auf und Harry konnte nicht anders, als seine Augen zu schließen und mit der Nase an die lange Härte herunter zu wandern. Er roch so gut. Nach frischem Schweiß und Seife, nach Sperma und Erregung und einfach nach Draco. Er grub seine Nase in die wenigen Haare an der Schwanzwurzel und spürte wie Draco erregt mit dem ganzen Körper zuckte.

Seine Hände schoben sich rechts und links an die Hüften von Draco, zur gleichen Zeit gruben sich Dracos Hände in seine Haare. Entweder wollte er ihn weg ziehen, sich abstützen oder einfach nur Harry spüren. Er hoffte auf Letzteres. Mit geöffneten Lippen wanderte Harrys Mund hinab und beschäftigte sich mit den Eiern von Draco. Einzeln nahm er sie in den Mund, lutschte an ihnen und dann zog er nur mit der Zungenspitze kleine Kreise. Dracos unterdrücktes Stöhnen, ließen wohlige Schauer über seine Rücken fahren. Er fuhr mit seinem Mund wieder hinauf und begann wieder an der Wurzeln nur um dann mit kreisender Zunge bis zur feuchten Spitze zu gelangen. Hungrig schleckte er den Vorsaft von der Kuppe der harten Erregtheit. Bevor ihn ganz in den Mund nahm, begutachtete er noch mal das herrliche Stück Fleisch. Es war hell, fast rosafarben und mit einem lustvollen Blick in Dracos Augen, war es auch bis zum Anschlag in Harrys Mund verschwunden.

Der Rhythmus war zuerst langsam, ehrfürchtig, weil Harry immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er hier vor Draco kniend seinen leckeren Schwanz schleckte. Er nahm ihn so tief in den Mund wie er konnte und bearbeitet ihn mit seiner Zunge und seiner Schluckmuskulatur. Mit Zufriedenheit vernahm er das tiefe Stöhnen von Draco und wurde ab da schneller mit seinem Mund. Sein Kopf zuckte vor und zurück, seine Zähne fuhren dir Rundungen der Eichel nach und seine Zungenspitze spielte mit dem Bändchen.

Seine rechte Hand fuhr über die weiche Haut seiner Hüftknochen und wanderte über Dracos Bauch und Brust. Seine linke Hand hielt das steife Glied aufrecht, damit er es gut in den Mund nehmen konnte. Er spürte wie Dracos Muskeln zuckten und zitterten, wie die kleinen Härchen sich zur Gänsehaut errichtet hatten und Dracos Fingernägel langsam in seine Kopfhaut stachen.

Harry spürte wie Dracos Schwanz noch größer wurde und erbebte. Gleich war es so weit... Er wurde etwas ruhiger und ließ seine Zunge mehr und präziser arbeiten und schon ergoss sich Draco in seinem Mund. Das warme Sperma füllte seine Mundhöhle und Harry musste eine kleine Portion schlucken, damit es nicht überlaufen konnte. Er ließ von Draco ab, sah ihm tief in die Augen und zog an der Robe.

Draco war hochrot im Gesicht und sein ganzer Körper schauderte von dem heftigen Orgasmus. Er musste sich an der Wand hinter ihm abstützen, da er so weiche Knie hatte, dass er befürchtete ganz zusammen brechen. Aber er verstand was Harry von ihm wollte und hatte einen verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck, als er die Robe ganz auszog und sie ungeachtet zu Boden gleiten ließ. Die Röte breitete sich von seinem Gesicht auf seinen Hals und auf die Ansätze seiner Schultern aus und er verzog leicht den Mund, so als wäre es ihm ein wenig peinlich so nackt vor Harry zu stehen.

Harry fand dies allerdings sehr betörend und er spürte wie sein Glied vor Geilheit zuckte. Sein Herz flatterte vor Aufregung, als er sah wie scheu und doch freudig Draco vor ihm stand. Harry legte seine Hände wieder um Dracos Hüfte und zeigte ihm mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass er sich umdrehen sollte.

Draco befolgte seine Anweisung und lehnte mit aufgestützten Unterarmen an der Wand. Harry begutachtete die perfekten Rundungen seines Hinterns und vergrub so gut es ging seine Hände darin. Er streichelte die weiche Haut und hörte mit hüpfendem Herzen, wie Draco leicht aufstöhnte.

Seine beiden Daumen glitten zwischen die Arschbacken, zogen sie sanft auseinander und begutachtet voller Lust das kleine, zuckende Loch. Mit Leidenschaft stürzte er sich darauf. Er presste seine Lippen gegen den Muskelring und beförderte das warme Sperma, welches die ganze Zeit über noch in seinem Mund war, mit der Zunge in den Anus des stöhnenden Mannes. Er schob seine Zunge durch den festen Muskel und bewegte sie langsam und andächtig, um genug von der sämigen Flüssigkeit zu verteilen. Er fühlte wie der Saft sein Kinn runter lief und auf seiner Brust landete und passte besser auf, damit er nicht soviel sabberte. Als sein Mund geleert war, fuhr er mit der ganzen Zunge mehrmals über die ganze Kluft, von Dracos Eiern hinauf bis zum Anfang des Rückens. Er spürte wie Draco erzitterte und erbebte und seinen Arsch mehr zu ihm ausstreckte.

„Oh Harry, bitte...", allein die Intensität seiner Stimme, ließ Harry inne halten. Er setzt sich auf seine Fersen und blickte nach oben, ohne seine Hände von dem Hintern zu nehmen.

Draco sah ihn über seine Schulter hungrig an. Das Glitzern in seinen Augen, erzählte von Lust und Leidenschaft, aber auch von Sehnsucht und Hingabe. Alles was Harry dort sah, wollte er Draco geben, wollte es ihm zu Füßen legen. Sein Magen zog sich freudig zusammen, als er darüber nachdachte, dass Draco ihm sein Vertrauen schenkte.

Sein Blick glitt den Körper runter und konnte die Feuchtigkeit im Schein des dämmrigen Lichts schimmern sehen. Er konnte nicht mehr abwarten, er musste sich in Dracos Körper versenken, musste das bedeutungsvolle Stöhnen noch mal hören. Langsam stand er auf und seine Hände strichen mal mit Fingernägeln, mal nur mit den Fingerkuppen über die empfindsame, helle Haut seines Liebhabers. Er legte sein Kinn auf die linke Schulter und eine Hand glitt über den straffen Bauch runter zu dem aufgerichteten Glied von Draco. Behutsam formte er einen Ring mit seinen Fingern und schob ihn über die weiche Härte. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie fast klare Flüssigkeit aus dem winzigen Schlitz träufelte.

Das schnurrende Stöhnen ließ Harry erschaudern und er begutachtete seine Hand, die nun sachte die Erregung wichste. Sein eigner Schwanz lag in der Spalte von dem knackigen Arsch und rieb sich an der glitschigen Haut. Als Draco etwas lauter stöhnte, seinen Hinter ihm entgegen bewegte und er das leichte Zwinkern des Anus spürte, musste Harry sich zusammen reißen, damit er nicht sofort kam.

„Sag, dass du es willst. Sag, dass du mich willst, Draco", flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr und knabberte leicht an dem Ohrläppchen. Seine Zunge rutschte in die Ohrmuschel und wiederholte die Bewegungen, die Harry schon kurz vorher im Hintern von Draco vollzogen hatte.

„Harry...", stöhnte der junge Mann leise. „Ich will dich. Bitte, nimm mich endlich und hör auf mich zu foltern." Der leichte Nachdruck in der Stimme erinnerte Harry an den Draco Malfoy, den er aus der Schule kannte und mit einem anrüchigen, ruhigen Lachen, lehnte sich Harry zurück und beobachtete wie sein Schwanz sich einen Weg in Dracos Körper bahnte.

Beide Männer stöhnten laut und erleichtert auf. Dracos Körper schien Harry in sich aufzusaugen und Harry hatte Mühe gelassen zu bleiben. Ohne eine Pause schob er seinen Schwanz durch Dracos Muskelring und machte erst halt, als er spürte wie seine Eier sich eng an Dracos Körper schmiegten. Er atmete kurz durch und fing an sich zu bewegen. Draco bäumte sich bei jeder seiner Vorwärtsbewegungen auf und half Harry sein Glied noch tiefer in ihn gleiten zu lassen. Seine Hände waren wieder an den schmalen Hüften und unterstützten Draco dabei. Er hätte dies Stunden tun können, sogar den ganzen Tag, wenn er nicht so aufgegeilt gewesen wäre.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht die Schulterbeuge, die so verlockend vor ihm lag. Er biss, leckte und küsste die weiche Haut, nur um Draco noch lauter stöhnen zu hören. Sein Kopf wurde von den starken Händen in seinen Haaren näher gedrückt. Drängend schob er sein Gesicht vor Dracos und fing seine Lippen ein. Ihr Kuss war feucht und dilettantisch. Aber trotzdem füllte es Harrys Herz mit Wärme. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Harrys rechte Hand griff nach vorne und nahm die schwere Erektion in die Hand, die nun schon ganz feucht war. Mit schnellen und geübten Handgriffen, schob er die Vorhaut vor und zurück, vor und zurück... Er konnte die Muskeln spüren, die seinen Schwanz umschlossen, wie sie sich immer enger um ihn legten. Gleich würde Draco so weit sein und Harry wusste, dass sein Orgasmus auch nicht mehr weit war.

Mit ein paar letzten heftigen Stößen, ergoss sich Draco schreiend in seiner Hand und als er die warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit auf seiner Hand spürte, war es auch um ihn geschehen. Er entlud sich in den sich windenden Körper vor ihm, der ihn so angenehm umschloss.

Mit wackligen Beinen lehnte sich Harry auf Dracos Körper und ihr Scheiß vermischte sich und ließ ihre Körper leicht hin und her rutschen. Das warme Sperma tropfte Harry von der Hand, aber um es nicht zu verschwenden, lutschte er seine Finger ab.

Dracos Lachen konnte er durch seinen ganzen Körper spüren und er musste lächeln. Zum ersten Mal hörte er ihn lachen und es war ein befreiender Gedanke.

„Hast du nicht langsam genug von meinem Sperma, Potter?", fragte er und das Lachen war noch immer seiner Stimme.

„Niemals. Ich will alles über dich wissen... Worüber du lachen kannst. Was für Wünsche du für deine Zukunft hast. Auf welcher Seite des Bettes du am liebsten schläfst und was du lieber am morgen trinkst, Kaffee oder Tee. Ich will das alles wissen... und noch mehr."

Draco wand sich aus seiner Umarmung und drehte sich zu Harry um. Mit einem leichten Schaudern, bemerkte Harry wie ihre Körper aneinander rieben und das Draco einen großen, roten Fleck an seinem Hals hatte.

Die Augen von Draco waren mit überraschtem Unglauben gefüllt. „Du bist... echt... merkwürdig, Potter."

Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich sorgenvoll zusammen. „Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte er ein wenig nervös.

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, warum du das alles wissen willst. Du verblüffst mich immer wieder, Harry Potter."

„Tja, dafür bin ich doch da. Harry Potter, der Junge der alle verwundert!", sagte Harry leichthin und wollte die Stimmung ein wenig aufbessern.

Draco lächelte schief. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich will, dass du nur noch mich verwunderst... Harry", sein Name war nur noch gehaucht und die Arme von Draco, die sich um seinen Hals geschlungen hatten, zogen nun sein Gesicht näher.

Feuchte Lippen berührten die seinen und sie tauchten in einen wunderschönen, langen Kuss ein, der hätte niemals enden sollen, wenn sie nicht nackt im Wohnzimmer/Flur standen. Es war zwar erst Nachmittag, aber sie hatten sich ein wenig Ruhe verdient. Müde tapsten sie ins Schlafzimmer und legten sich ineinander gerollt auf die Matratze. Harry beobachtete noch wie Draco sanft entschlummerte, bevor er seine Augen mit einem seligen Lächeln schloss.

Links. Draco lag links im Bett.

*-*

So! Fertig! Aber noch nicht ganz... es kommt noch was.

Bekomme ich jetzt ein Review?! 'hundeblick'


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel VII

Erschlagen öffnete Harry die Augen. Im ersten Moment fand er es sehr merkwürdig, wie seine Bettdecke sich um seinen Körper geschlungen hatte. Aber dann bemerkte er freudig, dass es Dracos Körper war, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Seine Hände waren um seinen Torso gelegt und seine Beine lagen auf denen von Harry. Sein Herz hüpfte erregt, als er sich kurz vorstellte, dass er vielleicht in nächster Zeit immer so aufwachte. Aber er begrub die kindischen Gedanken schnell wieder. Sie hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber geredet.

Nein, sie hatten darüber geschlafen. Aber war Sex nicht auch ein Indikator für eine Beziehung? Er hatte zwar keinerlei Erfahrung bzw. nur schlechte Erfahrung, aber war Sex nicht auch wichtiges Zeichen für die Qualität Beziehung?

Harry war verwirrt und entschloss sich erstmal treiben zu lassen. Er musste sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen, der hatte ihm immer am meisten geholfen.

Ein Rumpeln außerhalb der vier Wände seines Schlafzimmers ließ ihn ganz aus dem Schlummer erwachen und die erste Reaktion war, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, der aber nicht auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Er erinnerte sich, dass sein Stab noch in den Roben steckte und die wahrscheinlich noch in seinem Wohnzimmer lagen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und betrachtete Draco, der sich auch langsam regte.

Ein Krachen ließ ihn nach oben schnellen. Blaise. Was machte er bloß?

Schnell zog er sich etwas über und begab sich zügig in seine Küche. Nur um Blaise am Ofen stehen zu sehen. Eine große Pfanne war auf dem Herd und in ihr schmorten Steaks und Kartoffelhälften. Blaise kniete daneben und sammelte die Scherben eines Tellers auf.

„Tut mir leid, ich war wie immer zu stürmisch", entschuldigte sich Blaise und schaute hoch, um Harry anzugrinsen.

Harry schwenkte kurz seine Hand und der kaputte Teller trug sich selber zur Mülltonne.

„Hast du es mal wieder geschafft, Blaise? Einen organisierten Raum in ein Chaos zu verwandeln? Ich habe mich schon in Hogwarts gefragt, wie du es geschafft hast so gut in Zaubertränke zu werden", schnarrte Draco, der gerade durch die Tür geschritten kam. Der Ton erinnerte ein wenig an die hasserfüllten Streitereien in der Schule, aber Harry sah schnell, dass er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Leidenschaft und Ideenreichtum, Draco."

Harry bemerkte schnell, dass diese nicht ganz so ernst gemeinte Diskussion oft zwischen den Beiden stattfand und musste schmunzeln.

Das Essen war fantastisch. Harry es selbst nicht besser machen können. Die beiden jungen Männer waren ausgezeichnete Gäste. Sie redete viel und nur über belanglose Dinge. Draco und Harry hatten, nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch, beschlossen, ihre Geschichte nach dem Essen zum Besten zu geben. Nachdem Essen, hatten sie ihre Schulkameraden und was aus ihnen geworden ist durchgequatscht und nun füllte Stille den kleinen Raum. Sie war nicht unangenehm, aber keiner wusste sie zu füllen.

Blaise fragender und sorgenvoller Blick, ließ Harry dann doch die Geschichte erzählen. Er versuchte es so emotionslos wie möglich, aber an manchen Stellen musste er dann doch schlucken. Er erzählte, wie Graceless nun in St. Mungos lag und danach erstmal nach Azkaban gebracht würde. Sie hatten wohl einige Indizien und jetzt hätten sie viel Zeit nach richtigen Beweisen zu suchen. Mit Versprechungen der Sicherheit schloss Harry die sehr einseitige Unterhaltung.

Mit großen Augen begutachtete Blaise ihn.

„Unser Held...", flüsterte er und Harry wollte schon eingreifen, ihn für diesen dummen Ausdruck schelten, aber dazu kam es gar nicht. Blaise sprang schreiend und lachend auf und tanzte durch die Küche. Er lachte wie verrückt und Harry fragte sich, ob er unter Schock stand oder einfach nur... er konnte diesen Zustand nicht wirklich beschreiben. Ein Blick zu Draco und er wusste, dass es für Blaise wohl fast normal war.

„Weißt du was das bedeutet, Draco?", schrie der Dunkelhaarige und es machte ihm nichts aus, dass der Raum so klein war, dass man ihn auch flüsternd hätte verstehen können. „Wie sind frei. Perfect Potions, Baby! Zauberstäbe! Richtige, gute Roben! Eine schöne Wohnung! Heiße Bäder! Bei Merlin!" Wieder brach Blaise in ein fast wahnsinniges Lachen aus.

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen, hatte aber ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Harry konnte sich kaum entscheiden, wo er hingucken sollte. Auf den verrückt gewordenen Blaise oder auf den hinreißenden Draco.

„Wir sollten gleich mit allem anfangen. Als erstes besorgen wir uns Zauberstäbe! Oder noch besser, wenn Harry los geht um das Anwesen von diesem Bastard zu durchsuchen, kann er gleich unsere Zauberstäbe mitbringen. Vorausgesetzt sie sind noch dort und nicht längst Asche. Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht eine eigene Wohnung suchen und dann machen wir uns an die Umsetzung von Perfect Potions", ratterte Blaise gleich alle sein Ideen runter.

Das mit der Wohnung versetzte Harry einen leichten Stich. Er war so lange allein, dass er sich wünschte, dass Draco und Blaise hier blieben. Aber er musste einsehen, dass es vielleicht besser für die Beiden wäre ihr eigenes Reich zu haben.

„Blaise", unterbrach Draco den übergeschnappten Mann, der drehte sich überrascht um, als hätte er ganz vergessen, dass er Publikum hatte. „Ich würde gerne erstmal hier bleiben", sprach Draco ruhig weiter und drehte sich zu Harry um, nahm seine Hand und lächelte schüchtern, „bei Harry."

Blaise dummes Gesicht war zum schreien. Aber Harry hatte nur Augen für Draco. Er wollte bleiben, bei ihm. Sein Herz hüpfte und flatterte. Seine Gesichtsmuskeln taten langsam weh vom vielen Grinsen und er merkte, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so oft gelacht hatte.

„Woher kommt denn diese plötzliche Entscheidung?", fragte Blaise mit überraschter Stimme.

„Sagen wir mal, Harry hatte harte Argumente", war die trockene Antwort, doch als Harry zu Draco rüberschielte, sah er das verschmitzte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Blaise lachte laut auf und wurde dann schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Gut. Dann suche ich mir eine Wohnung", sagte Blaise mit Wehmut in der Stimme.

„Das musst du nicht, du kannst auch hier bleiben", warf Harry schnell ein. Er konnte den Gedanken kaum ertragen, die beiden engen Freunde voneinander zu trennen. Sie hatten sich die letzten Jahre so viel Halt gegeben, sich gegenseitig geholfen das alles zu ertragen. Sie jetzt zu trennen schien Harry zu grausam. „Du kannst das Gästezimmer haben, wenn du willst", fügte Harry hastig hinzu.

Blaise blickte Draco kurz aber bedeutungsschwer an. Er fragte stumm nach Erlaubnis und als die mit einem begeisterten Nicken bekam, fing er wieder an die Küche schreiend und lachend abzuschreiten.

Ja, das war ein sehr guter Abend gewesen und Harry spürte einen tiefen Frieden in seinem Innern. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Leben sich gerade eben veränderte hatte, ließen ihn fast aufspringen und mit Blaise tanzen. Aber die Hand von Draco, die noch in seiner lag, hielt ihn davon ab. Er drückte kurz zu und musste noch breiter Grinsen, als er als Antwort darauf auch ein leichtes Drücken spürte. Ein wirklich sehr guter Abend.

*-*

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein Samstag, saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und Harry hört den begeisterten Plänen von Draco und Blaise zu. Wo sie ihre Waren bestellten. Was für Kessel sie benutzen wollten. Welche Tränke sie herstellen wollten. Welche Ideen sie noch hatten und wie sie sie weiter entwickeln konnten. Es waren schöne Pläne, voller Hoffnung, Enthusiasmus und Kreativität. Als es dann aber technisch wurde, schweiften seine Gedanken ab, weil er nichts mehr verstand.

Er saß in seinem Lieblingssessel, rechts von dem Kamin und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Es viel ihm schwer, denn seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu der blonden Gestalt, die neben ihm saß. Draco saß mit Blaise auf der Couch, aber Harry musste nur seinen Arm ausstrecken und konnte seinen Arm berühren. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Draco ihn nicht ablehnen würde, nein, die Berührung sogar begrüßen würde, war fantastisch.

Insgeheim fragte er sich, wie seine Zukunft nun aussah. Noch vor wenigen Tagen war ihm so gut wie egal. Doch nun war da Licht am Ende des Tunnels und es kam rasend schnell auf ihn zu. Was wollte er mit seiner Zukunft anstellen? Früher war sein einziger Wunsch Auror zu werden, neben dem Wunsch des Überlebens natürlich. Nun war er Auror und war jetzt? War das etwa schon alles? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob das gut oder schlecht, normal oder unnormal war eine Ahnung zu haben. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein wenig treiben lassen und die Zeit einfach genießen.

Harry seufzte leise. Treiben lassen klang nach einer guten Idee. Genauer genommen, hatte er einfach keinen besseren Plan. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Blaise aufsprang um nach Feder und Pergament zu suchen und ging zu Harrys Schreibtisch. Harry erklärte ihm, dass er „nur" einen Kugelschreiber und Notizblock hatte, weil er dies simpler und sauberer fand. Misstrauisch zog Blaise nun die besagten Utensilien aus der Schublade, beäugte sie und probierte sie mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen aus.

Draco und Harry beobachteten ihn amüsiert, als der Kamin aufflammte und Ron Weasley den Raum betrat.

„Du wirst kaum glauben, was der Tagesprophet diesmal für einen Mist über dich bringt, Harry!", rief er in das Zimmer. Seine Augen waren auf die besagte Zeitung in seinen Händen gerichtet und er bemerkte nicht die beiden Zauberer, die ihn geschockt ansahen. Harry wollte ihn hastig unterbrechen, kam aber nicht dazu. „Sie schreiben, dass du und Draco Malfoy ein heilloses Chaos in der Nocturngasse veranstaltet habt. Aber das ist noch nicht das Beste. Du sollst einen Mann fast umgebracht haben, nur weil er Malfoy bedroht hat oder so was. Das ist jawohl der dümmste Mist, denn ich je gelesen habe! Kannst du dir... das... vorstellen...? Harry?"

Nun war es zu spät ihn einfühlsam in die Situation einzuführen, denn er hatte Draco entdeckt, der auf der Couch saß.

Ron brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick und hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zielte auf Draco. Harry ärgerte sich kurz, weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er ihn so schnell wieder brauchen könnte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Draco, verriet ihm, dass Draco Ron überlegen und ruhig betrachtete. Fast so als wenn er ihn herausforderte ihn zu verzaubern.

„Ron, lass es mich erklären...", setzte Harry an, wurde aber von dem wütenden Blick von seinem besten Freund gestoppt.

„Was willst du mir erklären? Das der Artikel, den dieses Schundblatt raus gebracht hat, etwa stimmt? Du, der Retter in der Not und das ausgerechnet für das Frettchen? Oder gibt es vielleicht noch eine bessere Erklärung?" Rons Stimme war mit Enttäuschung gefärbt.

„Ron leg den Zauberstab weg und lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden", sagte Harry mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

Der Rotschopf zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber wieder in seinen Umhang. Harry könnte förmlich spüren, wie sich Draco und Blaise ein wenig entspannten. Ron sah ihn nun erwartend an, aber Harry wusste nicht, wie er alles erzählen sollte.

„Was ist denn jetzt... Stimmt es, was der Tagesprophet geschrieben hat oder nicht?", fragte Ron sehr ungeduldig.

„Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, was in dem Artikel drin steht, Weasley", antwortete Draco leise, aber ein wenig bissig.

„Dann erzähl mir doch einfach was passiert ist und ich kann dir sagen, ob es Ähnlichkeiten hat oder nicht, Malfoy", erwiderte Ron genauso leise, aber mit einem wütenden Beben.

Und bevor die Beiden sich gegenseitig auseinander nehmen konnten, fing Harry an die Geschichte zu erzählen. Für ihn war der erste Teil der schwierigste und seine Stimme wurde holprig, als er errötend erzählte, wie er die beiden Ex-Slytherins in der Nocturngasse aufgesammelt hatte und warum. Mit wenigen Sätzen war es erzählt und dann kam er zu dem wichtigen Part. Oft sah er zu Draco, um von ihm die Bestätigung zu bekommen, dass er dies auch alles erzählen durfte. Aber Draco nickte nur immer leicht, wahrscheinlich wusste er, wie wichtig es Harry war ehrlich zu Ron zu sein.

Ron stand wie angewurzelt da und hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Die Röte, die sich in seinem Gesicht aufgebaut hatte als Harry den ersten Teil der Geschichte erzählt hatte, war wieder abgeklungen. Mit großen Schritten ging er zu dem noch freien Sessel rüber und setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen.

„Dann hat der Tagesprophet so gut wie Recht. Sie haben es natürlich nur noch weiter aufgebauscht und dramatischer gemacht und sie behaupten natürlich, dass ihr ein heimliches Pärchen seid und das du das Frettchen aus Liebe gerettet hast und solchen Blödsinn."

„Ähm... na ja, Ron, also... da solltest du noch was wissen... Draco und ich sind wirklich zusammen." Stille. „Aber erst seit heute." Noch mehr Stille. „Also, ich weiß nicht ob das Liebe ist..." Totenstille. „Außerdem wohnen Blaise und Draco erstmal bei mir." Stecknadelfallenlassenundtrotzdemhören-Stille. „Ich hatte mir sogar überlegt, ob wir uns nicht eine größere Wohnung suchen, dann haben wir alle mehr Platz..." Mittlerweile war es so still, dass sein Atmen wie ein rauschender Bach in seinen Ohren klang. „Könntest du bitte etwas sagen, Ron? Bitte!"

„Harry, _Schatz_, ich glaube Weasley braucht ein wenig Zeit, um diese Information zu verdauen." Harry blickte rüber zu Draco und sah das amüsierte Glimmen in seinen Augen. Aber sein Blick zeigte Harry auch, wie erleichtert und glücklich er darüber war, dass er Ron die Wahrheit über sie erzählt hatte.

Harry beobachtete Rons Mienenspiel. Bzw. das nicht vorhandene Mienenspiel, denn Rons Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. Nur die alarmierende Blässe ließ darauf schließen, dass er seine Worte überhaupt vernommen hatte.

„Ron?", fragte er zaghaft. Sein bester Freund verzog sein Gesicht zu einer feindseligen Grimasse und stand auf. Harry erhob sich ein wenig hektisch aus seinem Sessel und sah Ron in die Augen. Er hatte fast ein wenig Panik davor, was sein bester Freund nun machen würde.

„Malfoy hat ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Harry. Ich brauche Zeit, um das zu verstehen", sagte er und ging zum Kamin.

„Oh nein, so wirst du nicht gehen! Das ist jedes Mal das Gleiche. Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann verschwindest du einfach und meldest dich Tage oder Wochen nicht und ich kann nur über Hermine erfahren, wie du damit fertig wirst. Ich hasse das!" Ron blinzelte ihn erschrocken an, man sah ihm an der Nasenspitze an, dass er so was von Harry nicht gewöhnt war. „Du bleibst jetzt hier und wir reden darüber!"

„Siehst du, Harry! So fängt es schon an. Du hast noch nie so mit mir geredet... das ist schon der schlechte Einfluss von diesen Slytherins!", bellte Ron los.

„Das hat doch gar nichts mit den Beiden zu tun! Ich hätte schon länger so mit dir reden sollen!"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Es geht hier um deine perverse Zuneigung zu Malfoy und seinem schwulen Haustier Zabini und nicht um uns!"

Draco und Blaise riefen beide gleichzeitig ein empörtes „Hey!" in den Raum, aber weder Harry noch Ron beachteten sie.

„Doch es geht um uns. Wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, dass ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffe in diesen Dingen, dann geht es um uns. Ich weiß, wie verrückt es sich anhört. Ich weiß, dass viele Leute denken, das die beiden bösen Todessersöhne mich für ihre bösen Machenschaften ausnutzen wollen."

Und wieder warfen Blaise und Draco ein entrüstetes „Hey!" in den Raum. Und wieder wurden sie von den anderen beiden ignoriert.

„Aber von dir, Ron, als mein bester Freund erwarte ich mehr, als die weitläufige Ansicht aller anderen. Ich will, dass du mich unterstützt und mich nicht behandelst wie einen Pflegefall, nur weil du meine Entscheidung für nicht schlau oder zurechnungsfähig hältst. Wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, sollst mit mir die Scherben aufsammeln und mich trösten und von mir aus kannst du dann auch sagen, dass du es mir ja gesagt hast. Aber ich will nicht, dass du mich behandelst wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt es schon tut, sei einfach ein Freund und versuche dich mit der Situation anzufreunden!"

Wieder einmal war es still. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war erstaunt und ohne wirklich hinzusehen, wusste Harry das auch Draco und Blaise ihn ungläubig ansahen. Aber sein Blick war unbeirrt auf Ron gerichtet. Unbewusst hielt er den Atem an. Was würde Ron jetzt tun? Hatte er es klar formuliert? Oder vielleicht war es zu klar und somit verletzlich.

Aber Ron nickte und sah kurz zu Boden, als wenn es ihm peinlich gewesen wäre, wie er seinen Freund behandelt hatte.

„Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Ron, das weißt du. Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber bitte stell mich vor keiner Entscheidung. Ich will dich als besten Freund behalten, genauso wie Draco und Blaise als meine Freunde. Ich _werde_ mich nicht zwischen dir und den Beiden entscheiden!"

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Ich werde versuchen mich zurück zu halten, aber ich werde mich nicht mit ihnen befreunden, das kannst du vergessen!" Ron kam auf ihn zu, nahm in kurz und männlich in den Arm, nickte Blaise und Draco kurz zu und ging dann wieder zum Kamin. Er warf Flohpulver in die Flammen und drehte sich kurz noch mal um, bevor er von dem grünen Feuer verschluckt wurde. „Vergiss nicht die Party nächste Woche. Deine Freunde sind natürlich auch eingeladen vorausgesetzt sie benehmen sich."

Bevor Harry etwas zu diesem unpassenden Kommentar sagen konnte, war Ron auch schon verschwunden. Wieder breitete sich Stille in großen Raum aus.

„Er ist wirklich erwachsen geworden", schnarrte Draco und Harry bemerkte, dass die Anmerkung sogar ein wenig ernst gemeint war. Harry seufzte nur und freute sich, dass Ron mehr oder weniger gut reagiert hatte.

Die Party hatte er ganz vergessen. Sie war anlässlich Rons Geburtstags und sie wie er Ron kannte, hatte er Kollegen, alte Schulfreunde und Leute aus dem Ministerium eingeladen. Ron war, genau wie Harry, Auror und hatte nach einem langen Feldtrip erstmal ein wenig Urlaub. Deswegen hatte er wahrscheinlich von der Sache mit Graceless gar nichts gehört.

Die Party war ihm schon vor der ganzen Sache ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, doch jetzt fiel ein Sack kalter Nudeln in seine Magengrube, als er daran dachte. Leider konnte er nicht absagen, weil Ron mit seinem Kommen rechnen würde und natürlich würde er Draco und Blaise mitnehmen, falls sie das wollten. Er wollte sie nicht verstecken oder so, aber er konnte sich schon die Reaktionen vorstellen, die sie erleben würden. Er hatte gehofft solchen Ereignissen erstmal aus dem Weg gehen zu können. Sollten sie sich erstmal alle schön das Maul zerreißen, bevor eine andere Sache aktuell werden würde und ihre einfachen Gemüter auf sie lenken würde. Es war ihm natürlich egal, was die Leute über ihn dachten, aber es war unangenehm dabei zu stehen, wenn sie ihre Gedanken laut aussprachen.

„Es ist Rons Geburtstagsparty. Ich muss auf jeden Fall hingehen, aber wenn ihr nicht wollt, könnt ihr hier bleiben oder so..."

„Also ich gehe auf gar keinen Fall hin", posaunte Blaise und ließ sich mit Notizblock und Kugelschreiber in die Couch fallen. „Ich habe keine Lust auf die anzüglichen Blicke und säuerlichen Äußerungen von Zauberern, die meinten sie seien besser als ich, nur weil ich meinen Lebensunterhalt mit Sex verdiene. _Verdient_ habe. Was bilden sich diese Leute ein? Sie denken wirklich Sex zu verkaufen sei schäbiger als unschuldigen Menschen Dinge anzudrehen, die sie nicht brauchen, nur um ihnen Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Oder die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, wenn die sich nicht prostituieren für den Zaubereiminister... Ist das etwa ehrliche Arbeit?" Blaise' Rede endete mit einem Seufzen. Harry konnte ihn verstehen. Für manche Sachen, die er in seinem Berufsleben getan hatte, schämte er sich heute noch.

Draco sah ihn durchdringend an. „Wenn du willst, komme ich mit dir."

„Nein, brauchst du nicht", flüsterte Harry und etwas in seiner Stimme oder seinem Gesicht verriet ihn.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Draco dann mit einem leichten Lächeln und als Harry Luft holte, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sagte er nachdrücklich: „Und keine Widerrede!" Harry versuchte es nicht, denn insgeheim freute er sich über die unverhoffte Gesellschaft. Es ließ den Abend nicht ganz so schwarz aussehen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel VIII

Die restliche Woche verging wie im Flug; in einem eisigen Winter. Und auch das Wochenende war nicht besser, weil Harry arbeiten musste.

Er sah Draco und Blaise kaum noch. Meist musste er lange arbeiten und wenn er nach Hause kam, aßen sie zusammen und er schaute den Beiden zu, wie sie die Idee von „Perfect Potions" verbesserten.

Die Arbeit war grausam. Anscheinend schlug der Fall Graceless große Wellen, denn nun konnten auch etwaige Komplizen dingfest gemacht werden. Er war mit dem Fall betraut worden, da er es war, der Graceless in Gewahrsam genommen hatte. St. Mungos wohl eher. Graceless war aus seinem langen Schlaf nun endlich aufgewacht, blieb aber so still wie eine Nonne beim Ficken. Harry selber durfte ihn nicht besuchen, wegen der Umstände seiner Festnahme fand der Leiter der Auroren, dass es keine gute Idee war, die beiden aufeinander loszulassen. Harry musste ihm Recht geben, hätte er noch einmal dieses fiese Lächeln sehen müssen, hätte er bestimmt zugeschlagen.

Seine Kollegen fanden es besonders witzig, Harry damit aufzuziehen, dass er nun angeblich mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war. Harry hatte zwar darüber nie ein Wort fallen lassen, aber so waren seine lieben Kollegen nun mal. Nicht fragen, sondern dümmliche Anmerkungen ablassen. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit öfter gefragt, warum er noch immer hier arbeitete, aber nie so oft wie in dieser Woche. Aber was war die Alternative? Er wollte schon immer Auror sein, etwas anderes konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. Und nur von seinem Geld leben, war ihm nicht gut genug, auch wenn er es sich leisten konnte. Zumindest wenn er sparsam wäre.

Außerdem machte ihm die Angespanntheit zwischen ihm und Draco zu schaffen. Nach dem besagten Nachmittag im Wohnzimmer, hatten sie keine Zärtlichkeiten mehr ausgetauscht. Hin und wieder Mal berührten sie sich, eine Hand auf dem Oberschenkel oder auf der Schulter beim Reden, ein schüchterner Kuss auf die Wange, wenn sie sich begrüßten oder verabschiedeten. Aber mehr auch nicht. Sie schliefen im gleichen Bett, aber Harry war meist schon am schlafen, wenn Draco ins Bett kam und Harry musste früh aufstehen und wollte ihn nicht wecken. Oft sah er ihn noch ein paar Minuten beim Schlafen zu, wagte es aber nicht seine Finger nach ihm auszustrecken um die weiche Haut zu berühren. Jeden Morgen stockte ihm der Atem, wenn er Draco neben ihn liegen sah. Die Wärme seines perfekten Körpers, wenn er dicht an ihn gedrängt neben ihn lag und die Hand die oft auf seinem Arm lag, ließen sein Herz höher schlagen. Waren das nicht Anzeichen dafür, dass sie mehr füreinander empfanden?

Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco sich von ihm zurück zog und er wollte ihn nicht zu etwas drängen, was er nicht wollte. Das er Draco an dem Nachmittag so überfallen hatte, war Harry nun peinlich. Waren sie überhaupt noch ein Pärchen? Vielleicht hatte Draco sich das schon wieder überlegt. Vielleicht war der Rummel um sie zu groß für ihn, denn der Tagesprophet hatte noch immer keine andere Sache gefunden, die interessanter war. Es war sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Sie befragten nun alte Schulkameraden, Fluchbrecher, Zaubertrankmeister und die halbe Zaubererwelt nach ihrer Meinung, um die Antwort nach dem Wieso zu finden. Als wenn es nichts Wichtigeres geben würde.

Zum Beispiel, dass einige „Nocturngassen-bekannte" Prostituierte in St. Mungos gelandet waren. Aus noch unerklärlichen Gründen litten die jungen Frauen und Männer an multiplen Organversagen. Warum augenscheinlich fitte und gesunde Menschen plötzlich zusammenbrachen, konnte bis jetzt noch keiner beantworten. Unerklärlich war auch noch die Frage, wer der Zuhälter war, für den sie arbeiteten, wenn es einen gab. Harry hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass es Graceless sein könnte. Aber Draco und Blaise schien es gut zu gehen. Sie aßen, tranken und schliefen gut. Nichts an ihrer Gesundheit war außergewöhnlich oder besorgniserregend.

Harry hatte von dem Fall nur gehört, bearbeitet wurde der aber von einem Kollegen. Hubert Roughen. Ein widerlicher Kerl und nicht gerade einer der Intelligentesten, aber Harry hatte keine Zeit eigene Ermittlungen anzustellen.

Die Party von Ron war an diesem Abend und Harry wurde mit jeder Minute nervöser. Er überlegte ernsthaft nicht plötzlich an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung zu erkranken, aber dann würde Ron nur enttäuscht sein, also war das wohl keine Option. Er fragte sich, ob Draco wirklich mit ihm kommen würde. Sein Herz flatterte bei dem hoffnungsvollen Gedanken auf, aber es erstarb gleich wieder als er daran dachte, wie sie sich gegenseitig behandelten.

Harry stand unentschlossen vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Er wusste nicht was er anziehen sollte. Als er sich gerade entschieden hatte, eine einfach Jeans und Shirt zu tragen, kam Draco in das Zimmer. Sie nahmen im Spiegel Blickkontakt auf und Harry konnte kaum atmen, als die grauen Augen ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick beobachteten.

„Wann müssen wir da sein?", fragte Draco, als er weiter in den Raum schritt und sich neben ihm stellte. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als Draco den Blickkontakt abbrach, nur um sich überrascht an Draco zu wenden.

„Du kommst mit?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mitkomme", antwortete Draco und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Du hast gedacht, ich komme nicht mit." Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung. „Dummerchen", eine weitere Feststellung, aber diesmal verbunden mit einem leichten Kuss auf seinen Mund. Das war der erste Kuss seit ein paar Tagen und Harrys Herz setzte vor Schock fast aus. Als sie sich wieder trennten, schauten sie sich kurz in die Augen und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen, stürzte er sich auf die feucht glänzenden, rosa Lippen. Er wurde mit einer warmen, seidigen Zunge begrüßt, die sich in seinen Mund stahl. Hände gruben sich in seine Haare und wanderten über seinen Nacken auf seine Schultern, um seinen Körper an die willige Gestalt von Draco zogen. Ein großer Brocken der Angst, die sein Herzen in den letzten Tagen umklammert hielt, fiel von ihm ab und zurück blieb ein freudig erregtes Klopfen.

„Ich bin so froh... ich dachte, du hättest es dir anders überlegt... mit uns...", wisperte Draco mit belegter Stimme. Er hörte Hoffnung, Traurigkeit und Erregung heraus und sah den Blonden verwirrt an.

„Nein! Ich dachte nur... na ja, ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln und abwarten was du machst... und... ich weiß auch nicht..." Harry kam sich jetzt ein wenig dumm vor, weil er nicht mehr wusste, warum der Abstand zwischen ihm und Draco überhaupt entstanden war.

„Merlin sei dank", murmelte Draco und mit einem beruhigten Seufzen lehnte er sich erneut vor, um Harrys Lippen zu küssen. „Ich dachte, du wärst jemand, der alles selbst in die Hand nehmen will. Dass du auf meine Schritte wartest, hätte ich nicht gedacht, sonst hätte ich schon längst irgendwas gemacht. Ich hatte gedacht, dass du es nicht ertragen kannst mit mir zusammen zu sein... das der Druck zu groß ist, ich hätte es verstanden, ich würde es immer noch verstehen..."

„Nein! Nein, wirklich nicht! Du darfst mich jetzt nicht verlassen. Mir sind die anderen völlig egal, sollen sie sich ins Knie ficken. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, dass musst du mir glauben. Ich dachte nur, dass du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst... wegen der ganzen Sache mit dem Tagespropheten und mit Ron und weil ich der beschissene Retter der Zaubererwelt bin und weil..." Harry laberte wieder mal nur Scheiße. Das er in solchen Momenten aber auch immer so durchdrehen musste. Mit einem leisen Grummeln, eroberte er nochmals den Mund von Draco, nur diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck und Leidenschaft. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er ihn brauchte, dass er etwas für ihn fühlte und dass er ihn nicht freiwillig ziehen lassen wollte. Für keinen Preis der Welt.

Draco schnappte nach Luft, als Harry ihn entließ. „Oh Merlin, was passiert hier nur?", fragte Draco und schob eine kurze Haarsträhne von Harrys Haar zurück auf den strubbeligen Kopf. Harry antwortete nicht, denn die Frage war nicht an ihn gerichtet. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass..." Draco zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und der intensive Blick, den er auf Harry richtete, erschuf ein wirbelndes Nervenzucken in seinem Körper.

„Ich weiß genau was du meinst", pflichtete er ihm bei ohne genau zu wissen, wie man diese Gefühle in Wort fassen konnte. Der Körper von Draco schmiegte sich eng an seinen und Harry konnte den steifen Knüppel zwischen seinen Beinen spüren, wie er sich an seinem Oberschenkel rieb und leicht zuckte.

„Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben, hier in diesem Raum, auf diesem Bett und wundervolle Dinge mit dir anstellen." Bei diesen Worten schlich sich Röte auf seine Wangen und sein Magen verkrampfte sich in freudiger Erregung. „Ich würde dich langsam ausziehen und dich auf das Bett legen. Dann würde ich deinen gesamten Körper küssen und ablecken, bis zu mich anflehst mehr als nur meine Lippen und Zunge zu spüren." Ein hilfloser Laut kroch tief aus seiner Kehle über seine Lippen. „Während ich mich mit feuchten Fingern vorbereiten würde, für deinen glänzenden Schwanz, würde ich dir schmutzige Worte ins Ohr flüstern. Ich kann fast spüren, wie sehr dich das erregt, wie dein Vorsaft deine Schwanzspitze glitschig und klebrig werden lässt. Langsam würde ich mich auf dich setzen, würde jeden Zentimeter deiner großartigen Latte in mich aufnehmen und mit jeder Bewegung würde ich mich stöhnend auf dir winden." Der Körper von Harry zuckte und Harry musste sich an den kreisenden Hüften von Draco festhalten, damit er nicht zusammen brach. „Meine feuchten Finger würden über deine Brust fahren und an deinen Nippeln spielen, bis sie ganz hart werden würden. Ich würde sie kneifen und zwirbeln, bis du Schmerz erfüllt und erregt aufstöhnst und dich aufbäumst, um dich tiefer in mich zu versenken." Ein lauteres Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Mund und er konnte sich nicht mehr halten, er vergrub sich in der Halsbeuge, um dort den weiteren Worten zu lauschen und die weiche Haut zwischen die Zähne zu nehmen und zu knabbern, saugen, lecken, küssen. Mit einem kehligen Keuchen fuhr Draco diesen versauten Monolog weiter. „Meine Fingernägel würden deinen Oberkörper hoch und runter fahren und brennende Striemen hinterlassen. Dann würden meine Hände hinauf zu deinem Kopf wandern, in diese dicken, schönen Haare und dein Kopf nach hinten reißen, um deinen Hals und deine Ohren zu bearbeiten." Harry verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch und hörte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, dass Dracos Stimme immer heiserer vor Lust wurde und sein Körper sich noch enger um ihn schlang. Er konnte das steinharte Glied an seinem spüren und das lustvolle Schaudern ergriff erneut seinen Körper. „Dein Schwanz fühlt sich so perfekt in mir an. Er ist wie für mich gemacht, genauso breit und lang wie ich ihn brauche und dadurch dass er so schön nach oben gebogen ist, trifft. Er. Immer. Ins. Schwarze." Mit jedem Wort stieß Draco fordernd seine große Beule an Harrys Hüfte und Harry konnte nur noch stöhnen. Sein Mund klebte nutzlos an Dracos Hals und sein Atem blies stockend über die heiße Haut. „Und wenn du dich verzweifelst in meinen Arsch krallst, der Schweiß deinen Körper fast wie Gold glänzen lässt und am ganzen Körper zitterst, weiß ich, dass es soweit ist. Du kommst gleich und deinen ganzen heißen Saft in mir pumpen. Ich würde mich aufrichten, dir zu schauen wie du langsam auseinander brichst und mir dabei langsam und genussvoll meinen Schwanz wichsen. Ich würde meine Creme auf deinen Bauch versprühen und dich reiten wie noch keiner vor mir. Mein williger Körper würde jeden Tropfen Sperma aus dir raussaugen... ich wäre für immer dein... deine eigene, immer bereite... Hure." Das letzte Wort war der Untergang für beide, die schon vorher stöhnten und keuchten wie bei einem anstrengenden Work-Out. Doch nun war kein Halten mehr. Beide klammerten sich an den Körper des anderen und spritzen in ihren Hosen ab. Ihre Körper zuckten und rieben sich unkontrolliert aneinander.

Harry verschloss Dracos dreckigen Mund mit seinem und stieß seine Zunge machtvoll in dessen warme Mundhöhle. Draco erwiderte und zwar wild und ungezügelt.

Langsam beruhigten sie sich. Ihr Atem ging langsamer und ihre Hände entkrampften sich, aber ließen den anderen noch nicht. Mit einem Grinsen schauten sie sich und Harry konnte nicht anders, er lachte lauthals los. Draco stimmte mit ein und hätten sie sich nicht noch gegenseitig gehalten, wären sie am Ende auf dem Boden gelandet.

Nicht nur der wahnwitzige Orgasmus, sondern auch die Lachattacke, hatte die letzten Spannungen zwischen ihnen beseitigt und Harry empfand tiefe Dankbarkeit. Besser hätte es nicht laufen können.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln beobachtete er Dracos Gesicht, welches leicht rot angelaufen war und die Augen glommen vor Freude, Lust, Hoffnung, Humor und tiefen Gefühlen, die Harry sich kaum vorstellen mochte. Mit diesem sorglosen Ausdruck hätte er Draco am liebsten immer gesehen und er schwor sich, dass er immer versuchen würde ihm dieses Mienenspiel auf das Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Jetzt muss ich mich wieder umziehen", sagte Harry mit gespieltem Bedauern.

„Harry!", rief Draco mit amüsiertem Entsetzen aus und schaute an Harry hinunter. „Das wolltest du doch nicht wirklich anziehen oder? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", erwiderte er als Harry nur leicht benommen nickte. „So geht das aber nicht, ich dachte du wolltest Eindruck schinden bei den ganzen wichtigen Idioten?"

„Warum sollte ich denn Eindruck schinden wollen. Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen, dass will ich vermitteln!"

„Dann solltest du das mit Würde und einer überlegenen Miene machen. So siehst du nur aus, wie der Harry Potter, der damals in der Schule in Zaubertränke versagte und nicht wie der der allmächtige Harry Potter, der den dunklen Lord umgebracht hat." Draco überging das „Hey!" von Harry einfach und ging schnellen Schrittes an den Schrank. Er kramte und stöhnte und kramte tiefer. Seine ganzen Klamotten flogen durch das Zimmer und Harry konnte erkennen, dass Draco Haufen bilden wollte. Er fragte sich nur warum.

„So! Du kannst es dir aussuchen; ein Muggelanzug oder ein Zaubererfestumhang", stellte Draco ihn vor die Wahl und legte jeweils beides fein säuberlich auf das Bett. Der Zaubererfestumhang war dem aus seiner Schulzeit ähnlich, schlicht und schwarz, aber elegant. Der Anzug hatte er Hermines Überredungskunst zu verdanken. Auch er war in schwarz (für ihn war schwarz die eleganteste Farbe, da konnte auch Hermine nicht dran rütteln) und das Hemd war von einem satten Grün. Ohne Schlips, das wäre zuviel gewesen. Er konnte ja schon in diesem Hemd kaum atmen, wenn es ganz zugeknöpft war. Er hatte ihn nur einmal an, kurz vor dem Kauf.

„Ähm, ich nehme die Jeans", er zeigte auf den einen Haufen auf dem Boden, „und diesen Longsleeve", er zeigte in die andere Richtung.

„Nein, das sind keine Optionen. Nur der Anzug oder die Robe und wag es ja nicht, dass andere Zeug noch mal in Erwägung zu ziehen."

„Aber warum denn?"

„Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört, Dummerchen?", fragte Draco mit einem sanften Lächeln. Wenn Dummerchen jetzt ein Kosename werden sollte, musste er ihm das schnell wieder ausreden. „Wenn du willst, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen, musst du das auch ausstrahlen und das kannst du nicht mit einer normalen... Hose." Harry stellte erheitert fest, dass Draco das Wort „Jeans" nicht kannte. „Du musst eine „Fickt euch, ihr seid krank, könnt mir nicht das Wasser reichen, ich hasse was ihr tut und ich hasse die Menschen, die so sind wie ihr" – Aura ausstrahlen. Glaube mir, dass kann mich nicht mit den normalen Klamotten erreichen, sondern nur mit diesem Anzug oder dieser Robe."

Harry blinzelte langsam sein Erstaunen aus dem Gesicht und blickte nachdenklich auf die Sachen auf seinem Bett. Vielleicht hatte Draco Recht... Darüber hatte er so noch nie nachgedacht.

„Was ziehst du an?" Er bemerkte schnell, dass dies keine gute Frage war, denn die Begeisterung in Dracos Gesicht versickerte wie Wasser in der Wüste. Er sah mit leicht bekümmerten und enttäuschten Gesicht auf die Klamotten, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht..." Jetzt ging Harry ein Licht auf. Draco hatte keine Anziehsachen mehr, sie waren alle zerstört worden. Harry hatte ihm, genauso wie Blaise, etwas geliehen, aber das konnte bzw. wollte Draco bestimmt nicht heute Abend tragen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du die Robe anziehst und ich den Anzug, dann könnten wir beide die „Fickt euch" - Attitüde ausstrahlen. Ich glaube sowieso, dass du das besser kannst als ich", erklärte Harry schnell seinen brillanten Plan. Innerlich klopfte er sich auf die Schulter. Kurz sah er, wie Draco mit sich selbst rang. Vielleicht dachte er, dass Harry zu viel für ihn tat und dafür bestimmt eine Gegenleistung erwarten würde, wie ein echter Slytherin nun mal denken würde. Aber Harry war kein Slytherin, auch wenn er wohl ein paar der Vorzüge von dem Hogwarts-Haus besaß, so war er doch schon immer mehr Gryffindor gewesen.

Er überwand die kurze Strecke zu seinem Liebhaber und schmiegte sich an dessen schönen Körper. Er schob einen Finger unter das gesenkte Kinn und schob es hoch, damit Draco in seine Augen sehen konnte. „Sag einfach ja. Lass uns heute Eindruck schinden, dass kann ich nur mit dir an meiner Seite. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie ich früher ohne dich durch mein Leben gegangen bin. Du vervollkommnst mich, Draco. Ohne dich, bin ich nur halb so gut, ohne dich bin ich ein Nichts."

Gefühle wirbelten in Dracos Augen, wie der künstliche Schnee in einer Schneekugel. Es war zu schnell, um sie einzeln zu benennen, aber das war Harry egal. Er hatte wieder dieses unwiderstehliche Lächeln auf Dracos Gesichtszüge gezaubert.

Draco antwortete mit einem emotionsgeladenen Kuss und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen. „Ich begleite dich", sagte er dann und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er nicht nur von der Party sprach.

„Lass uns lieber noch duschen, bevor wir gehen müssen", sagte Draco und nahm seine Hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel IX

Das Fest war genauso wie Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, sein lebendig gewordener Albtraum.

Ron hatte alles was Rang und Namen hatte eingeladen. Darunter der Zaubereiminister, ihr Chef, der Leiter der Aurorenabteilung, wichtige Geschäftsmänner der alten Zaubererfamilien und sogar Quidditschspieler von verschiedenen Teams, die natürlich alle in der ersten Liga waren. Und natürlich Kriegshelden wie Harry selbst. Es war nicht vergleichbar mit den Weasley-Parties, die immer ausgelassen und gemütlich waren. Der große Raum, den er gemietet hatte, war nicht nur mit Leuten, sondern auch mit Tischen voller Essen, Getränke, seichter Musik und langweiligen Gesprächen gefüllt.

Harry konnte nicht mehr den Zeitpunkt bestimmen, wann Ron so geworden war. So besessen von Ansehen und Ruhm. Er hatte seinen Status als Kriegsveteran und die Geschäftsverbindungen seiner Brüder genutzt, um sich einen Namen zu machen. Wenigstens waren noch ein paar alte Freunde und die Weasleys anwesend, sonst hätte er nach fünf Minuten dieser Feierlichkeit den Rücken gekehrt.

Als er und Draco durch den Kamin kamen, wurde es Raum deutlich ruhiger. Er hatte natürlich versucht kalt und undurchschaubar zu wirken. So schlecht hatte er es wohl nicht gemacht, denn viele machten ihm und Draco platz, als sie zu Ron gingen um ihn zu begrüßen. Aber vielleicht war es auch Dracos Ausstrahlung. Oder sie wollten nicht mit ihm und Draco gesehen werden. Ihm war es egal, Hauptsache sie hatten Ruhe.

Ron lächelte Harry feierlich an, bis er sah, dass Draco neben ihm stand. Das Lächeln verwandelte sich schnell in eine Grimasse. Harry, dessen Hand immer noch Rons zum Gruß hielt, drückte warnend zu und Ron fing sich wieder. Wenn der Gastgeber Draco nicht respektierte, würden es die anderen auch nicht tun und Harry wollte diesen Abend so schnell und unbeschadet wie möglich überstehen.

Der Abend zog sich wie Kaugummi, wie drei Tage lang gekauter und danach unter einer Bank geklebter. Die Strategie mit der „Fickt euch" Verhaltensweise funktionierte wenigstens ein wenig, denn viele trauten sich anscheinend nicht ihn anzusprechen. Bei anderen Festivitäten hatte er immer ein paar Leute, die sich versuchten an seinen Versen zu kleben. Heute nicht und dafür war er dankbar.

Harry versuchte sich auf sicheren Boden zu bewegen und blieb in der Nähe der Weasleys und ein paar alten Freunden. Draco war wie sein Schatten. Dunkel, still und immer an seiner Seite. Seine Freunde sagten nichts dazu, aber beäugten den Ex-Slytherin ungläubig und misstrauisch. Der Smalltalk war lahm und schwer, bis er es dann ganz aufgab.

Er sah sich um und erblickte ein paar Kollegen, die in einer kleinen Gruppe viel lachten und tranken. Darunter auch dieser Widerling Hubert Roughen und sein kleiner, fieser Fanboy Oswin Galgor. Sie hatten wohl schon so viel getrunken, dass Roughen seinen Arm freundschaftlich um Galgor gelegt hatte und ihm irgendetwas _sehr_ Witziges erzählte. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, worüber sie sich vergnügten, denn es waren immer die gleichen Themen: Spott und Sex. Er merkte wie sein Kiefer sich anspannte, als leise und sinnlose Wut sich in ihm aufstaute. Sie waren die Hauptverdächtigen, wenn es um diese miesen kleinen Zeitungsnachrichten über ihn ging. In seinem Zorn merkte er nicht, dass er sie die ganze Zeit anstarrte, bis ihnen es auch auffiel.

„Hey Potter, warum starrst hier denn so rüber? Reicht dir denn nicht dein kleiner Stricher?", fragte Roughen mit lasziv hochgezogener Augenbraue und die anderen lachten. Harrys Augenbrauen verengten sich, als er wütend zu diesen Haufen von Idioten rüberstarrte. Der Zaubererminister und ihr Chef mussten wohl schon gegangen sein, sonst hätte es Roughen nie gewagt so mit ihm zu reden. Er spürte wie Draco sich neben ihn versteifte, wie ein Tier welches den Sturm in meilenweiter Entfernung spüren konnte.

„Ich führe nur eine Studie durch, wie Männer sich unter Alkoholeinfluss anscheinend dem gleichen Geschlecht annähern oder warum hast du deinen Arm um Galgor gelegt?", fragte Harry bissig. Roughen hasste alles was mit Homosexualität zu tun hatte, so haben wohl ihre Probleme damals angefangen.

Er hatte ihn wohl kalt erwischt, denn er ließ sofort seinen Arm sinken und stierte ihn böse an. Draco lachte leise und ließ Roughen noch wütender werden. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber bei Roughen konnte er sich, genauso wie damals bei Snape, kaum an sich halten. Dieser Mistkerl hatte etwas, was seine Geduld so schnell erschöpfte, wie ein Orkan ein Land verwüsten konnte.

„Ich bin nicht pervers, Potter! Ich liebe Frauen, wie jeder andere _normale_ Mensch auch."

„Weißt du das ist interessant, wenn man bedenkt, dass 50 % der Menschheit aus Frauen besteht und jeder normale Mensch also Frauen liebt, würde bedeuten, dass ca. 40 % der Frauen nicht normal ist. Ist ein ziemlich hoher Prozentsatz, wenn du mich fragst! Also müssten alle Frauen mit denen du dann etwas hattest also auch nicht normal gewesen sein, aber das war mir auch schon vorher klar. Sie müssen blöd und blind sein, um es mit dir auszuhalten."

Roughen schüttelte sich vor Wut und das Glas in seiner Hand zitterte. „Du bist armselig, Potter. Ich meine du musst dir deine Männer kaufen, weil es keiner mit dir aushalten würde." Seine Groupies lachten laut auf und Roughen drehte sich zu Draco. „Sag mal, Malfoy, wie viel zahlt er dir? So pro Tag? Wie lange bist du schon in seinen Diensten? Eine Woche? Das wäre dann bestimmt... sagen wir, 7 Galleonen?" Wieder lachten alle und er konnte das leichte Knirschen der Zähne von Draco hören.

„Tja, ich weiß, zu viel für dich, habe ich dir letzten Monat schon gesagt. Außerdem stehe ich nicht auf deine Extrawünsche", sagte Draco lässig, nur unterschwellig war seine Wut zu hören.

Jetzt musste Harry lachen. Allein das Gesicht dieses Pissers war eine einzige Komödie. Und als Roughen seinen Mund öffnete, um noch so ein dämlichen Kommentar abzulassen, unterbrach Harry ihn. „Lass es einfach, Roughen, und fummeln noch ein wenig an deinem... Freund." Mit diesen abschließenden Worten, drehte er sich zu Draco um, schnappte ihn sich und küsste ihn innig.

Die Stimmung schlug um. Die Weasleys versammelten sich um Harry und Draco, schlugen ihnen auf die Rücken und beglückwünschten sie, zu dem gewonnen Kampf. Ab da wurde die Stimmung ein wenig besser, ein wenig ausgelassener. Die größte Spannung war von ihnen abgefallen. Sogar Draco war nicht mehr ganz so steif und lächelte sogar ein wenig öfters, was Harrys Herz schmelzen ließ.

Zwei Stunden später, es war schon spät, und Harry unterhielt sich gerade über die neuen Geschäftsideen mit den Fred und George, spürte er, dass etwas faul war. Es war ein gefährliches Kribbeln in seinem Nacken und ein unangenehmes Krampfen in seinem Magen. Er schaute sich um und sah es.

Draco war nicht da.

Sein Herz klopfte schnell und panisch. Seine Hände wurden schweißnass und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Draco war ein freier Mann, er konnte überall hingehen. Er musste ja nicht den ganzen Abend an seiner Seite sein, vielleicht war es ihm langweilig geworden oder er unterhielt sich mit jemand in einer stillen Ecke oder er war irgendwo eingeschlafen.

Wenn er nur ganz lässig durch den Saal wandern wird, dann würde niemand merken, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Vielleicht auch nicht Draco, wenn er ihn dann am Buffet oder an der Bar treffen würde. Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, in denen ihn es wirklich schlecht ging, weil er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Draco verschwunden war, und machte sich dann auf die Suche. So gelassen und unauffällig wie möglich.

Er schritt langsam den Saal ab. Draco war weder an der Bar noch bei dem Buffet, auch nicht in irgendeiner Ecke. Die Sorge wuchs und es wurde immer schwieriger unauffällig durch den Raum zu gehen. Als er zu den Toiletten kam, hörte er es. Dracos Stöhnen. Aber es war kein lustvolles, sondern ein schmerzhaftes und mit schnellen Schritten warf er sich praktisch durch die Tür.

Die Szenerie ließ ihn vor Schock im Türrahmen stehen.

Draco, im Gesicht blutig, wurde an die Wand gedrückt und an den nach hinten verdrehten Armen festgehalten. Und zwar von der Kakerlake Galgor, dessen Robe an den Armen zerrissen war. Darunter war seine Haut blutig aufgekratzt. Roughen, natürlich, stand neben ihnen und nestelte an der Robe von Draco, die schon zu seinen Schultern runter gezogen war. Seine schmierigen Hände waren auf der schönen, hellen Haut und massierten sie grob. In dem perfekten Gesicht von Draco blühten schon jetzt blaue Flecken. Er hatte sich augenscheinlich tapfer gewehrt, aber zwei ausgebildete Auroren, die ihre Kraft in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand nicht einschätzen konnten, konnte er sich nicht wehren.

„Komm schon, kleine Hure, ich weiß, dass du es auch willst."

„Lass deine dreckigen Finger von mir oder..."

„Oder was? Wird dann der Retter der Zaubererweilt in blanker Rüstung hier rein stürmen und dich retten?", frage Roughen schelmisch und sein Kumpan gackerte.

„Nein, ich werde dir ein zweites Arschloch verpassen, du kleine Made! Dafür brauche ich Potter nicht", zischte Draco wie ein bösartiges Reptil.

Dieses aufständische Getue ließ Harrys Herz entflammen und brachte Draco mehr Schmerzen ein, da Galgor seinen Griff verstärkte und Roughen die Robe hart weiter runter riss.

Das erlöste Harry aus seiner Starre. Fast übermächtiger Zorn durchflutete seinen Körper und mit einem leisen Schrei stürzte er sich auf Galgor. Er packte ihn am Nacken, zog ihn von seinem Liebhaber weg und schlug ihn mehrmals ins Gesicht. Zuerst wehrte er sich auch nicht, zu perplex um zu verstehen was gerade passierte, aber das hatte er schnell überwunden und rollte Harry mit einem kräftigen Schubser von sich runter.

„Du miese Schwuchtel, ich mache dich fertig!", knurrte Galgor laut und versuchte auf Harry drauf zu springen, doch der machten einen Ausfall schritt. Und anstatt auf Harry zu landen, krachte er durch eine der Klokabinen. Schnell drehte er sich zu Draco um und sah, dass er auf Roughen saß und sein Gesicht zu Brei zerschlug. Mit einem nachdrücklichen aber dennoch sanften Griff, zog er Draco von dem Bewusstlosen runter.

Er drückte den widerstrebenden Mann an seine Brust und wiederholte immer wieder die gleichen Worte: „Es tut mir leid, Draco. Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich nicht auf dich aufgepasst habe. Es tut mir leid."

Draco klammerte sich an ihn, als wenn er etwas Lebenswichtiges wäre. Die nackte Haut seiner Schulter presste sich an ihn und er konnte das Beben spüren, welches Draco schubweise überfiel.

„Geht es dir gut? Musst du ins St. Mungos? Brauchst du was? Irgendwas, ich besorge dir alles was du willst... Bitte, sag mir, dass es dir gut geht… oder sag mir, dass es dir schlecht geht, aber bitte _sag_ etwas!", flehte Harry und war sich der Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme bewusst.

Er konnte das Grinsen an seinem Hals spüren, als Draco antwortete: „Mir geht es gut, Dummerchen. Danke das mir geholfen hast, schon wieder. Aber das muss jetzt ein Ende haben, wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du mich immer retten musst? Also würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören, Harry, dir so große Sorgen zu machen? Ich bin ein großer Junge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

Harry musste leise lachen. „Dann lass uns endlich nach Hause gehen."

Draco nickte nur und versuchte die zerrissene Robe auf seinen Schultern zu halten. Er stieg auf Roughen um quer durch den Raum zur Tür zu kommen und Harry grinste, als er es mit einer Natürlichkeit tat, als wäre das sein angeborenes Recht. Roughen stöhnte nur durch seinen aufgeschwollen und blutigen Mund und aus einem Impuls heraus, kniete Harry sich noch mal hin um ihn ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass sie jetzt nach Hause gingen und geilen Schwulensex haben würden. „Wenn du uns noch einmal zu nahe kommst, wirst du das nicht überleben, du kleiner Wichser. Du solltest froh sein, dass du noch lebst", zischte er Roughen ins Ohr.

Mittlerweile hatten sich einige Leute vor der Toilette versammelt und spähten verwirrt durch die Tür. Draco schritt mit seinen zerrissenen Roben durch die Menge, als wenn er ein wichtiger VIP wäre und Harry kam sich ein wenig linkisch vor, als er ihm folgte. Mit wenigen und geflüsterten Worten setzte er Hermine in Bilde, die ihnen bis zum Kamin verwirrt folgte. Ihr Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, als sie erfuhr, was die beiden komatösen Männer im Bad versucht hatten. Sie versprach sich darum zu kümmern und Harry und Draco verließen das Fest im grünen Flammenwirbel.

Zu Hause angekommen, nahm Draco Harry bei der Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Blaise war nicht im Wohnzimmer, entweder er war selbst schon schlafen oder er zog um die Häuser. Harry war es gerade auch ziemlich egal.

Draco schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter ihnen, setzte Harry sanft auf das Bett nur um sich dann auf Harrys Knie zu setzen. Mit flinken Fingern schlüpfte er unter das Sakko und ließ es langsam von Harrys Schulter gleiten und dann folgten die Knöpfe des dunklen Hemdes. Mit konzentriertem Gesicht öffnete Draco sein Hemd und Harry konnte nur mit großen Augen und schnellen Atem zu schauen. Er kam sich vor, als wenn seine Entjungferung noch mal erleben würde, da sein Gehirn so überlastet war, dass er nicht wusste was er jetzt machen sollte. Sein Hemd wurde vorsichtig ausgezogen und flog durch den Raum.

Mit bedächtigen und fast ehrfürchtigen Blick, ließ Draco seine Hände über die Haut von Harry gleiten. Kalte und heiße Schauer flossen über Harrys Körper und er musste die Augen schließen, bevor sie noch aus ihren Höhlen sprangen. Mit einem Stöhnen legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die liebevolle Behandlung von dem blonden Gott auf seinem Schoß. Die Finger berührten seine steifen Nippel und fuhren dann seinen leicht behaarten Bauch hinunter bis zum Hosenbund. Mit geübten Händen wurde Harrys Hose geöffnet und er stöhnte laut auf, da sein Glied ein wenig mehr platz hatte.

Endlich konnte Harry reagieren und schob seine Hände in die Haare von Draco und zog ihn zu sich. Sie küssten sich und die Leidenschaft wuchs, als ihre Zungen sich trafen und miteinander spielten. Es war ein feuchter Kuss, aber es interessierte sie nicht, denn er war perfekt. Seine Hände wanderte über das wunderschöne Gesicht von Draco und zerrten dann an der zerrissenen Robe, nur um sie noch mehr zerreißen, damit er endlich die weiche Haut spüren konnte, die sich darunter verbarg. Draco stöhnte in seinen Mund, als er verzagt an dem Stoff zog, der seinen Körper bedeckte. Bald hang die Robe nur noch in Fetzen von Dracos Körper und Harry stürzte sich mit seinem Mund auf die Brust. Er leckte den Schweiß von den Schlüsselbeinen, knabberte an den anschwellenden Nippeln und die Geräusche, die Draco machte waren wie eine Melodie in seinen Ohren.

Mit kreisenden Bewegungen rieb Draco seinen Steifen an Harrys Unterbauch und Harry stieß sein Becken nach oben, um den Körper über sich zu spüren. Aber es war nicht genug, bei weitem nicht genug.

Draco lehnte sich mit einem Mal zurück, stütze sich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf Harrys Knien ab und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Was willst du, Harry?", fragte er in dieser heiseren Stimme, die Harry wahnsinnig machte. Seine rechte Hand über seinen eigenen Oberkörper und seine Hüften bewegten sich aufreizend, als er Harry mit seinen grauen Augen anstarrte. „Soll ich dich reiten? Oder vor dir auf allen Vieren kriechen, damit du dich in mir austoben kannst? Oder..."

Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm zwei Finger auf den Mund legte. „Ich will, dass du, du selbst bist. Das ist nicht nur Sex, zumindest nicht für mich." Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu verspielter Erregung in liebevollen Ernst. „Was willst _du_, Draco?" Beide wussten, dass Harry nicht nur die jetzige Situation mit dieser Frage meinte.

Draco überlegt kurz, setzte sich wieder auf und nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hand. „Liebe", war das einzige Wort und Harrys Herz sprang wie ein unkontrollierter Epileptiker in seiner Brust, als er sich wieder nach vorne beugte, um seine Lippen zärtlich in Beschlag zu nehmen. Harry schob Draco von seinem Schoß auf das Bett und beide krabbelten knutschend weiter rauf.

Sie entledigten sich ihrer Kleidung und bald lagen sie nackt nebeneinander. Ihre Hände wanderten neugierig über ihre warmen Körper und ihre Beine verschlangen sich ineinander. Harry konnte spüren, wie sein klebriger Vorsaft sich auf seiner Schwanzspitze und auf Dracos Unterkörper verteilte, wenn sie sich berührten. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, aber sie wussten genau, was der andere wollte.

Harry rollte sich auf den Rücken und zog Draco auf seinen Körper. Er spreizte mit einem willigen Stöhnen seine Beine und Draco legte sich dazwischen. Sein Schwanz legte sich zwischen die Rundungen von Harrys Hintern und Harry stöhnte lauter, als er sich bewegte und die empfindliche Haut reizte.

Wortlos griff Harry in die Nachttischschublade, holte Gleitgel raus und drückte es Draco in die Hand. Draco schaute ihn nur kurz fragend an, um heraus zu finden, ob es sein Ernst war. Harry nickte begeistert und spreizte seine Beine weiter auseinander in einer stillen Einladung. Draco setzte sich auf die Versen, nahm etwas Gel in seine Hände und verrieb es. Harry konnte kaum denken so geil war er auf das feste Fleisch zwischen Dracos Schenkeln. Seine Hände wanderten fast automatisch zu seinem aufrecht stehenden Glied und schob mit einem lauten Stöhnen seine Vorhaut vor und zurück. Dabei ließ er Draco nicht aus den Augen und sah die pure Lust in seinem schönen Gesicht.

Lasziv nahm schmierte er mit seinem Zeigefinger die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit um die Spitze und schob ihn sich dann in den Mund. Er umkreiste seinen Finger mit der Zunge und stöhnte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das Dracos Schwanz sein könnte. Mit dem feuchten Finger machte er sich auf die Reise über seinen Körper. Vorbei an den empfindsamen Brustwarzen, an seinem Brustbein und Bauchnabel, in dem er kurz mit der Fingerspitze abtauchte. Als er wieder bei seinem Glied angekommen war, tauchte er den Finger erneut in die glitschige Nässe auf der Kuppe und tauchte vorbei an seinen Eier in seine Spalte. Mit einem Aufbäumen umkreiste er mit der feuchten Fingerspitze sein leicht behaartes Loch, nur um dann ihn leicht gegen den Muskel zu stoßen. Nur ein wenig Druck und schon drang sein Finger bis zum ersten Gelenk in ihn ein. Es brannte, aber allein das aufgegeilte Gesicht von Draco zu sehen, der sein Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte, war Grund genug weiter zu machen.

Die andere Hand legte sich um seine Eier und massierte sie. Er konnte sehen, wie Vorsaft auf das Laken unter Draco tropfte und wünschte sich die glänzende Härte zu schmecken. Er hatte den saftigen Geschmack nicht vergessen und sehnte sich fast danach. Aber erst wollte er von Draco genommen werden.

Draco tauchte seine Finger erneut in das Gleitgel und mogelte sich mit Harrys Finger in dessen kleines Loch. Schon wurde das Brennen erträglicher und ihre beiden Finger bewegten sich im Einklang, bis Harry es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und Draco platz machte. Der nutzte das auch sogleich und schob zwei Finger in ihn. Mit scherenhaften Bewegungen bereitete er ihn liebevoll vor und Harry konnte nur da liegen, ihn nutzlos anstöhnen und sich ihm entgegen beugen.

Als er endlich drei Finger in ihn tauchte, konnte Harry nur noch keuchen und hörte auf an sich selbst zu spielen, denn er kam dem Orgasmus gefährlich nah. Draco bemerkte es und zog sich aus ihm zurück, dann nahm er die Knie von Harry, streckte die Beine weit auseinander und positionierte sich zwischen ihm. Harry konnte den feucht glänzenden Schwanz sehen, der aufrecht zwischen seinen Oberschenkel stand, wie ein Versprechen, wie eine Warnung. Harry konnte nur schlucken und freute sich, dass er Draco gleich endlich in sich spüren würde. Draco starrte zwischen seine Beine und somit auf den entspannten Eingang von Harry, der ihn mit einem Zwinkern in sich einlud.

Mit einem leisen Laut versenkte er sich langsam in Harrys heißen Körper. Harry warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und stöhnte so laut, dass es fast einem Schrei gleich kam. Draco füllte Harry komplett aus und er schob seine Schenkel um Dracos Körper, um ihn vom bewegen abzuhalten. Draco beugte sich zu ihm runter, um ihn leicht und sanft zu küssen. Der Kuss passte nicht zu dem Verlangen, das in seinem Gesicht stand.

Harry lockerte seinen harten Griff um den Körper von Draco und streckte sich ihm entgegen, als Draco anfing sich leicht zu bewegen. Das Gefühl war so gut, dass sich Harrys Zehnen drohten gänzlich aufzurollen. Er hielt sich an den Schultern von Draco fest und konnte die Muskeln darunter spüren, die darunter hart arbeiten mussten.

Dracos Blick war voller Verwunderung, als er sich erbarmungslos in Harrys Anus schob und wieder zurückzog. Seine Bewegung wurden immer schneller und Harry konnte die schmatzenden Geräusche von Gleitgel und Vorsaft hören, als Draco sich immer tiefer und schneller in ihn versenkte. Sein Schwanz war zwischen ihren Körper gefangen und sein eigenes Sperma verteilte sich bei jedem Stoß zwischen ihnen.

Draco legte mit einem Grunzen noch mal an Tempo zu und Harry konnte das Beben in seinem Körper spüren, das einen baldigen Orgasmus ankündigte. Allein schon der Gedanke, dass Draco sich gleich in ihn ergoss, war für Harry fast genug um selbst zu kommen. Seine Hände glitten den muskulösen Rücken runter und bohrten sich in das Fleisch der runden Arschbacken und trieben ihn an sich noch tiefer und schneller in ihn zu stoßen.

Mit einem wilden Schrei ergoss sich Draco in Harry und spülte Harrys Loch mit seinem heißen Sperma. Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und explodierte. Sein Saft schoss zwischen ihre Körper und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in das heiße Fleisch von Draco um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu drücken. Er konnte spüren wie der heiße Flüssigkeit an seine Darminnenwände klatschte und aus ihm tropfte, als Draco ihn weiterhin erbarmungslos fickte.

Es war perfekt.

Draco schmiegte sich schwitzend und zitternd an seinen Körper und erschlaffte langsam. Sie küssten sich leicht und sachte und Harry konnte es kaum fassen, dass er hier lag. Draco Malfoy war noch immer in ihm und sein heißer Atem umspülte sein Gesicht.

Es war perfekt.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er so viel Glück hatte diesen jungen Mann in und auf sich spüren. Er fühlte wie seine Augen leicht feucht wurden, blinzelte aber die drohenden Tränen schnell weg, um Draco dann aufmerksam zu beobachten.

Die helle Haut hatte sich köstlich rot gefärbt und in seinen Augen lagen glitzernde Sterne, als er auf Harry runter sah. Ein leichtes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen und er küsste ihn wieder.

Es war perfekt!!!

„Draco", sein Herz zersprang förmlich vor Glück und er musste es ihm einfach sagen. . „ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch, Harry", erwiderte er ruhig, aber mit einem blendendem Lächeln und wieder vereinigten sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss.

Harry konnte noch nicht sagen, ob diese Beziehung für die Ewigkeit hielt. Aber er konnte sagen, dass er sich das mehr als alles andere wünschte und dafür kämpfte. Koste es was es wolle.


End file.
